Charisma Gone Awry
by Regenschein
Summary: As a servant, Naruto is expected to wait on people hand and foot - as Ino's servant he's pretty much screwed. But as he is forced into a dress and to attend a ball, he soon finds his life spiraling out of control. The simple problem is that damn Uchiha.
1. Loyal Servant

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(Random Author's Note)** I made another story! It's set in the 'olden times.' Well that's what I like to call it anyway. To celebrate Valentine's Day I published 2 new stories! This one and a vampire story! I've been working on both for like _ever_! So please check that other story out! Well, I don't know what else to say so...Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Now, tun tun tun, on with the story!

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Loyal Servant_

"What?" The word echoed through the spacious room as the blond haired boy exclaimed it with a shocked expression on his face. The girl before him simply gave him a stern look, her dull blue eyes burning into the boy's magnificent cerulean pools.

"Ino," the boy began slowly, "you can't be serious, can you?"

"I have never been more serious in my life," the girl named Ino replied. Crossing her arms across her chest, she ruffled her formal dress.

The boy continued to gaze at Ino feeling overwhelmingly confused.

"Are you going to do it or not!" Ino snapped, waiting for the boy's answer.

He opened his mouth to say no, but was cut off.

"Will you be ungrateful or will you be loyal to me?" she snapped harshly.

The boy closed his mouth, thinking better of it now that he realized his mistress was clearly serious – and rather enraged at the moment.

"What will it be?" Ino asked again. "_Naruto?_"

The boy named Naruto felt his throat tighten as he heard Ino speak his name. After all, she only spoke his name when she was on the verge of punishing him.

"Must you ask me such a question?" Naruto managed to say.

Ino was about to snap at Naruto again but he continued before she had a chance to say a word.

"You know what my answer will be," Naruto said. "I am only your servant after all, my Lady." Naruto bowed to Ino making her smirk as she knew that she would get what she wanted. He cursed in his head as he thought about what Ino was going to make him do.

Naruto was to accompany Ino to a ball, but not just any ball, this fantastic event was to be held in the Uchiha Castle for the young Prince Sasuke who would pick his future Queen. Ordinarily, a servant (much like Naruto) should feel honored to go to such an event but the problem was that boys were not allowed at this ball. As a result, he is to dress up and pretend to be a girl.

Moments later – Ino – the Blond Princess was rummaging through her closet, trying to find an old dress of hers that would fit the blond boy.

"Here," Ino said emotionlessly as she threw an old – yet still gorgeous – sapphire blue dress at Naruto. "Hurry."

Naruto frowned and sighed as he observed the dress.

"Why do I have to go again?" he blurted out, but before Ino snapped at him he quickly added, "Don't you usually want to go by yourself to these things?"

Ino huffed, "Are you brainless? Did you not hear my parents?"

Naruto shook his head.

She huffed again. "I am not allowed to go anywhere by myself because they think I might get kidnapped." She smiled cockily. "I am simply too beautiful."

He rolled his eyes and gagged silently while Ino turned.

_Beautiful my ass_, he thought bitterly. _They just don't want you running away with some old freak and disgrace the Yamanaka name._

Hiding behind the changing screen, Naruto removed his servant clothes and began to put on Ino's old dress.

"Done yet?" Ino asked for the millionth time.

"Yes," he said regretfully, feeling utterly idiotic as he looked down at the dress he was wearing. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the changing screen and met Ino's curious gaze.

"Wonderful!" she cried out cheerfully, rushing off to her dresser she looked around for something. "Yes! I found it!" She turned to Naruto, something blond and furry in her small hands.

He gave the strange object an equally strange look. Naruto slowly looked up at Ino, wondering what to do with what he was currently holding. Obviously she understood the message.

"Put it on you idiot," she said flatly.

Turning it right to left, up and down, flipping it over and over again he tried to figure out how it worked until finally Ino lost her patience and snatched it away from him. Ino slammed the wig down on his head and adjusted it accordingly as she covered his real blond hair underneath. Grabbing a brush, Ino tamed the wig's hairs for Naruto to look presentable. Now satisfied with her work, Ino stepped back and looked at Naruto. Smiling brightly, Ino knew she was a genius. Naruto looked like a true girl now.

"Done!" she declared. "It is time for us to go, Naruto. Or should I say, Kimiko – a servant from the Yamanaka family."

Naruto couldn't help but feel like an imbecile as he was dubbed such a thing. Nonetheless, it wasn't his time to speak – they were off to Uchiha Castle for the ball. All the while, Naruto believed this night would become the worst of his young life…

Or so he thinks.

{:::}

In the carriage, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful scenery before him. The land of the famous Uchiha family kept everything in tiptop shape. Flowers of all kinds and colors were found organized critically in the front yard. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the Castle was like. The trees were maintained and trimmed, not a single twig or leaf out of place as each tree had been placed symmetrically against another. Then of course, there was the Uchiha Castle itself. It was built out of immaculate white stone. But of course, the one thing no one could miss was the pond in the front yard. The beauty of the Uchiha Castle was considered beyond compare, but as the pond illuminated the breathtaking abode it gained a rank of unbelievable appeal. Under the moonlight, the entire Uchiha land became an even more exotic and spectacular place.

Suddenly, the carriage reached a stopping point in front of the Uchiha Castle. Naruto began to feel butterflies in his stomach as he felt frozen in place. In the end, he followed Lady Ino, going against his need to hide and never leave the carriage.

{:::}

The Castle was gorgeous on the outside, but the inside was even more breathtakingly superb. Everything had been decorated to utmost perfection as there could not be a mismatching or misplaced item found in sight.

"Ino!" the two blonds heard a nearby pink haired princess exclaim as she rushed over.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted in return as she hugged her friend tightly. "How have you been?"

"I have been great! And yourself?" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Great!"

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said, cutting into the girls' conversation.

Ino quickly elbowed him in the gut, hard.

"Do not speak you idiot!" Ino hissed loud enough for only him to hear.

Naruto gave Ino a hurt look, but he did as he was told nonetheless. Sakura stared at him. He seemed familiar, but how? Tilting her head to the side she gasped as her green eyes widened.

"Naruto?" Sakura breathed out.

Ino covered Sakura's mouth instantly.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Ino whispered urgently. Ino then hooked arms with the pink haired girl and rushed away as she said, "Just ignore him. Do not tell anyone! I only brought him because I could not come on my own!" After that, Naruto couldn't hear what Ino was telling her friend.

Naruto's heart sank as he watched them both walk away. He had the biggest crush on Princess Sakura for the longest time. Ever since he first gazed into her eyes he had fallen for her. Looking around, he tried to see if he recognized anyone else. Sadly, all of the girls here were mainly Princesses, or daughters of upper-class families, some servants were here or there but all in all Naruto knew no one. Then, he saw a flash of familiar brown rush past and towards the buffet. A smile appeared on his face as he walked over and gazed about to see a brown haired boy his age with red tattoo marks on each of his cheeks.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted happily, finding comfort in seeing a familiar face.

Kiba gagged slightly on the food he was currently stuffing in his mouth and slowly turned to look at Naruto. He remained still and simply stared. Kiba swallowed hard, trying to get rid of all the food in his mouth. He stood up straight as a sly smile appeared on his face.

"What up hot stuff?" Kiba said in a cocky tone. "You know me, don't you?"

Naruto gave Kiba an odd look. "Yeah, I know you," Naruto said slowly, feeling a bit uncomfortable and completely confused as to why Kiba was acting this way.

Kiba grinned. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever meeting such a pretty girl like you," Kiba said. "Mind telling me what my angel's name is?"

Naruto blinked a few times and simply stared at Kiba. "Have you lost your mind?" Naruto wondered, then lowered his voice harshly, "I'm not a girl!"

This time it was Kiba's turn to stare at Naruto wide eyed. Kiba blinked a few times, he laughed nervously, "Very funny. Thought you'd pull a fast one on this hot stud, didn't you?"

Naruto gave Kiba a blank stare, not being able to believe that the famous dog breath – er – Inuzuka hadn't recognized him yet.

All of a sudden, Kiba disappeared. Kiba went from standing right in front of Naruto to falling on the floor on his ass and later hitting his head on the floor as hands snuck out creepily and dragged him underneath the table.

The blond just stared at the spot where Kiba had stood seconds before and wondered what in the blue hell had just happened. Finally coming to his senses, Naruto pulled the table mantel up and found a few of his friends underneath it.

"Kiba, you imbecile! Are you insane! You are going to get all of us in deep trouble!" another brown haired male said. He had transparent eyes and a gorgeous pale face. He was holding Kiba by his ankle; obviously he was the one that had pulled him down to the floor.

"That was most unyouthful of you, Kiba!" another male exclaimed. He was wearing the most ridiculous green attire imaginable and a bowl shaped hair cut, but the most unusual thing about him was his eyebrows – they looked like two fuzzy caterpillars growing on his face. This guy was holding Kiba's sleeve, he had obviously been the one to yank Kiba under the table.

"How was the food Kiba?" another male asked urgently. He was more robust and his sandy hair spiked up in all directions.

"Chouji!" the other shouted. "This isn't the time to think about food!"

"How troublesome," one muttered, a bored expression on his face as he moved a few strands of dark brown hair away from his face and behind his ear as a ponytail held most of it back.

"What the hell are you guys doing under the table?" Naruto asked curiously.

All of the young boys stared at Naruto, their faces had turned red.

"Nothing!" they all shouted.

"We're an illusion that your young mind made up!" one shouted, waving his arms around frantically.

"We are the lonely pigments of darkness that your mind has accumulated together and believes to exist in this shadowed dark world," one of them said in a low and calm tone.

"How troublesome," another muttered again. (Translation: "You blew it Shino. It's Naruto. He would never think of something like that.")

"Er. It is nice to see you again as well?" Naruto muttered awkwardly.

"Wait. Who are you? You know us?" the male with transparent eyes asked, giving Naruto an odd look.

"That's messed up Neji! Of course I know you guys!" Naruto exclaimed to the male with transparent eyes, he then added, "Look, I'll prove it to you! That's Shino." He pointed to the boy wearing a coat with the highest collar anyone had ever seen. "That's Lee." His finger was pointed in the direction of the boy with the unusual attire and unnatural eyebrows. "That's Shikamaru." The boy with the lazy expression a short pony tail glanced at Naruto's finger with indifference. "That's Chouji." The robust boy with sandy hair merely stared in awe at Naruto's accuracy. "And of course, that's Kiba." The erratic boy with tattoos had a lack of interest due to his concussion. "See? I know all of your names!"

All of the boys merely stared at Naruto – until Neji spoke up.

"_Naruto!_" Neji gasped. "Is that really you!"

Naruto smiled awkwardly and looked at the dress he was wearing as he said, "Unfortunately, yes."

The boys caught what Naruto meant and laughed slightly.

"You look beautiful my youthful friend!" Lee cheered.

"Fate has given you an interesting opportunity," Neji said with an awkward smile.

"The radiance of your attire is exquisite and spectacular of its own accord. Although, only a gentleman such as yourself could make such a sight quite spectacular," Shino said thoughtfully, trying not to hurt Naruto's feelings – but naturally, Shino just ended up confusing him.

"Anyone interested in trying out the food with me?" Chouji asked, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was dressed like a girl.

Shikamaru on the other hand did not say a word. He frankly did not feel the need to speak.

Kiba all the while lay there, trying to figure out who he was. That was a pretty nasty hit to the head he got after all.

"Putting that aside," Naruto began awkwardly, "what are you guys doing under the table?"

"Hiding," Neji replied dully. "What else?"

"Why?"

"If we get caught, we are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Imagine what I'll go through."

"Right. Sorry."

"No big deal. You guys mind if I tag along? I don't know anyone and I'm bored out of my mind"

"My youthful friend we're sorry but we have to go," Lee said sadly. "We just came to get Kiba. We're all supposed to be in our rooms right now. "

Naruto frowned but smiled weakly afterwards. "Sorry," Naruto said in a depressed tone. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Neji stared at him and then quickly said, "If you get tired of hanging out with all the girls you can go outside and look at the lake in the yard behind the Castle. It's beautiful, I bet it'll keep your mind off of things and make the hours pass by."

Naruto smiled brightly at Neji. "Thank you," he replied softly. "Bye!"

And with that, the boys began to crawl away as Naruto dropped the mantel and looked around once again. Then, he saw a few familiar girls. He smiled and realized that this wasn't all that bad after all. He walked over to the crowd of girls and greeted them cheerfully. They had all been quiet before he arrived. The atmosphere had been tense since they had all been wondering when the Prince would grace them with his presence, and most importantly, who he would choose to be his bride.

It was known all throughout the land just how good of a family the Uchihas were. How they _used_ to be. When Sasuke had been only a young boy, his older brother, Itachi, had killed all of the Uchiha family except for his younger brother and himself. It was still unclear as to what Itachi's motives were, but the obvious issue remained about what would be done. The family had to survive or it would be lost for eternity. The riches would be lost, and the people that the Uchiha family had governed over for so many years would die. Thus, Sasuke was to be married and have children as soon as possible to insure the survival of his bloodline and all the secrets it possessed. As the sole heir and last 'survivor' of his family, all the pressure was put on this poor fourteen-year-old boy that lost everything he knew and loved because of his older brother. But of course, there wouldn't be a problem with finding him a bride. Prince Sasuke was known for his intelligence and his gorgeous features. His beauty would make any person's head turn, from his adult caretakers, to the younger generations Sasuke could make anyone gawk at his flawless appearance. Even the young twelve-year-old blond, Naruto, would notice Sasuke's unnaturally attractive features; when he finally got the opportunity to meet him of course. For now, Naruto was too busy trying to make new friends among the young ladies at the ball. Knowing Naruto, with his wit, cheerful attitude, and all around good nature, he quickly won them all over. He had them all laughing and loving his company, even though they knew nothing about him, or rather – as they thought – anything about her.

That is until Ino found out. She rushed over and grabbed Naruto roughly.

"_What do you think you are doing!_" Ino snapped in a hushed tone that only Naruto could hear.

Naruto gave her a horrified expression. He had forgotten that she was still around. Ino looked at the other girls that had begun to whisper amongst themselves as they wondered what was going on. The blond Princess flashed them all a brilliant smile.

"Forgive my servant for giving you all so much trouble," Ino stated. "She," Ino glared at Naruto, "is supposed to have better manners than that." Ino pushed Naruto towards them as she buried her nails into his arm. "Apologize," she ordered.

Naruto winced from the pain he felt in his arm but he bowed his head. "I am sorry," he said. "I am in no position to speak to respectable ladies such as you."

One valiant girl stepped forward – she had bright red hair and the most unique sea-green eyes Naruto had ever seen. "Ino, stop bulling the new girl," she demanded in a stern voice, she clearly had quite the backbone. "Stop making her do things she does not have to do. We are all girls here after all, she is an equal to us."

The rest of the girls agreed; they had all loved Naruto's jokes and other goofy acts.

Ino glared at the girl. "Miyako," Ino replied as she gave her a smug grin. "You are right." Ino released Naruto as she pushed him forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor flat on his face. "She is an equal," Ino scowled in disgust, "to all of you. After all, I am better than all of you put together." A wicked smile appeared on her face. "That is why Sasuke is going to pick me as his bride."

The girl named Miyako stepped forward and helped Naruto to his feet. She glared at Ino. "He would have to be delusional to pick such a horrible wife," Miyako retorted coolly. "Not only are you mindless, shallow, and egotistical, you are ugly too."

Ino was going to lunge at Miyako, but Naruto spoke up.

"Please don't say that about Lady Ino," Naruto said to Miyako. "That's not true. She's –"

_Slap!_

Naruto hadn't even been able to finish his sentence when he felt a burning sensation on his cheek and found himself looking elsewhere. He grabbed his red, throbbing cheek as he stared at Ino in disbelief.

"I do _not_ need you to say anything in my defense you piece of trash," Ino hissed. "I would rather die than have you utter a single word about me from that peasant mouth of yours."

Miyako glared at Ino, unable to believe what she was hearing. "I am glad to have seen this side of you, Yamanaka," Miyako stated in her clear and serious voice.

The blond Princess gave Miyako a chilling death glare. But the red head didn't seem to care much for Ino's nasty expression.

"Maybe you have not figured it out on your own, but I am not here to become Sasuke's bride," Miyako declared. "I am Princess Ishikawa Miyako, a cousin of the great Uchiha Sasuke." A smirk appeared on Miyako's face. "And I must say we are pretty close, I know exactly the kind of person he is interested in." She looked down at Naruto and gave him a genuine smile. "I believe you fit that category."

Naruto and Ino stared at Miyako, feeling utterly dumbstruck. Ino could not believe Miyako had dared to speak to her in such a manner. However, that wasn't what truly shocked Ino, the words uttered by Miyako stunned her as she began to wonder the exact same as Naruto, that Miyako truly thought Sasuke could be interested in him. Naruto was a boy. Miyako was clearly out of her mind. The Blond Princess could not and _would_ not accept that she could lose Sasuke to someone else – and to Naruto no less made it even worse. Naruto was her servant, a mere peasant. He had been taken in by the Yamanaka family simply because no one else would bother with him. But most importantly, Naruto was a boy.

Ino snapped her fingers at Naruto and pointed to her feet. "Come here," she hissed.

Naruto shook his head; he didn't want to listen to her anymore. This was the most freedom he had ever been given; this was his chance. Here was a large crowd of girls that were on his side; not Ino's. This was the type of thing he had been dreaming of. If he did as he was told, he would never be able to be his own person ever again. There was no way he would give in to her again. If he gave up now, she'd force him to do some of the vilest things she could possibly come up with when they got back to Ino's home. Not only that, she'd probably order another servant to whip him just like all those times before; after all, a Princess could never do such a violent thing like whipping a servant.

A frown appeared on the Princess's face. This wasn't good, but Naruto didn't give a damn at this point. She raised a hand to strike him but he dodged her blow. Everyone gasped.

It was unheard of for a servant to refuse punishment from their Master, but to do so in front of others – and such as the company that they had now – was unthinkable. Image is all that matters, and Ino's image was shattered the instant her servant deliberately disobeyed her.

She was furious now. Just as Ino was going to attempt to strike Naruto again, Miyako stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"There will be no violence inflicted to other guests in my cousin's Castle," Miyako declared. "Regardless of the relationship they may have with any other individual."

Ino glared at Miyako, hating her with every fiber of her being. She then glared at Naruto. "You _will_ be punished when we arrive home," Ino hissed. "And if you think you have suffered pain before, you are in for quite a rude awakening."

A horror stricken expression appeared on Naruto's face. Oh dear God, what had he done? What had he gotten himself into?

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heel and ran, and ran, and ran... Zipping through all the guests, he tried to lose himself – tried to escape as he desperately wanted to leave and never return; never wanting to deal with the torture that he would have to endure. Suddenly, he reached a large opened doorway that led to the back yard of the Uchiha Castle. Once outside he stopped and sat down on one of the stone steps. His breathing was heavy, his face was flushed, and beads of sweat ran down his face as he tried to catch his breath. He did not know for how long he ran, or how far, but he didn't care; he was alone now. He gazed out and saw a large lake. The moon's reflection sparkled in the clean lake water.

That moment he got the sudden urge to go swimming; a desperate urge to wash away his troubles and frustrations with the beautiful water. Standing on his exhausted legs, he walked down the path to the lake, not caring about anything as his thoughts subsided due to the night's elegant features.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! All comments are much appreciated!


	2. The Lone Prince

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(Random Author's Note)** Bwahaha! I made it to Chapter 2 already! I feel so happy! Well, I wasn't sure whether to update this story first or my vampire fic...but since more people have read this one and submitted more reviews to it I figured that I might as well update this one first! Well, here it is! Now without further delay with my randomness here is the next random chapter! Enjoy!

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Lone Prince_

The Lone Prince peered down at his guests. An exasperated breath escaped his lips as he felt utterly bored and uninterested in tonight's festivities. It may have been his ball, made so he could pick his future bride, organized so he could have a good life – but he still wasn't interested. He always made quite an impression on others with his gorgeous face and flawless features but –

He was absolutely miserable.

Did he want any of this? No.

Did he want to bother with such hormonal and overly dramatic girls? No.

Did he want to be here right now? No.

Would he rather stab himself in the leg than talk to any of those annoying females? Yes.

He pulled up the collar of his coat and secured the towel underneath his shirt as he walked down the head stairs quickly and quietly. As he reached the foot of the stairs he thanked the heavens for his stealthy nature. He walked past each person in his path, ignoring each and every one of them and making sure he didn't much as graze their clothing or walk anywhere near their line of sight. Then – he did it – he reached the familiar opened doorway that led to the lake in the back yard. Finally reaching the outdoors, he let out a sigh of relief. He removed his coat and set it down on the stone ledge along with his towel. Leaning on his coat he gazed out into the night. It was a breathtaking sight. Sasuke had been outside to this very spot every night, but he still couldn't be indifferent towards its beauty. He looked down at the lake and just stared at the moon's reflection in the moving water. Sasuke grabbed his towel, wanting to take a swim now. But all of a sudden, the clear reflection faded and became distorted as the water rippled in an inconsistent and unstable manner. This was odd. It was as if something went into the water – or someone.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Sasuke began to scan the banks of the lake and saw a figure in the water – it dived underneath the water. Who was that? He didn't know. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know desperately who that person was.

Curiosity got the better of him as he walked down the stone steps and onto the dirt path that led to the lake's edge. The closer he got, the more his stomach lurched. That's when he saw the person, the stranger's head was poking out of the water but the lake's plants were in the way for a clear view. Sasuke got closer. Suddenly, he ducked for cover as the stranger looked his way.

{:::}

Naruto stared at the plants. Did he just see someone? No?

He continued to gaze about, wanting to make sure that no one was around. He shook his head, convincing himself that his mind was simply playing tricks on him. Looking down at the water, he noticed he still had the wig on. Oh damn, it was wet now!

Mentally slapping himself, he knew he'd be in even more trouble now. But oh well, it was just a wig. He should just leave it on at this point. It was already wet. No more harm could come from still swimming with it, right?

Naruto huffed and dived back into the water. He loved the sensation of the water engulfing his entire body.

{:::}

Hearing the splatter of water, Sasuke peered over the plants to look at the figure in the water. He found himself captivated by this person; he simply could not look away. Straightening up and walking closer to the lake's edge, he saw a sapphire dress carelessly thrown on the ground. He looked over at the person swimming in the lake. It was a girl. And she was undressed? His face flushed at the thought of his angel being naked before him. He forced himself to calm down, and with that he finally came to his senses.

"You do know you are not supposed to be swimming in this lake, correct?" he said in his strong and sensual voice.

{:::}

Naruto froze and suddenly looked up from under the water. His gaze was fixed on the person standing by the lake's edge, the one that had just spoken to him. He was in so much trouble now. Poking only his head out of the water he asked, "Who are you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I am the heir to all of this land – and the lake you are swimming in," he stated, pointing to the water.

This was _so_ not good. Naruto popped out of the water in a flash, exclaiming, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to – I mean – I didn't know I wasn't supposed to! Please don't tell any –" Suddenly he realized that he was naked and quickly dove back down into the water, only leaving his head above the surface.

A blush appeared on Sasuke's face. He looked away. The stranger truly was naked. "Miss," Sasuke began.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered, not sure of what he was just called.

"Miss?"

Naruto stared at him.

The night had clearly granted Naruto a favor since the Prince hadn't quite noticed that he was a boy. Naruto decided to play along. If no one knew who he was, he would be better off. "Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Do you mind getting out of the water?"

"..."

"What?"

"I'm naked!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing a crimson color.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush as well. "Oh. My apologizes, I had forgotten," he said, he then dropped the soft material he was carrying on top of the dress and turned his back to Naruto. "I have a towel. I suppose you will need it."

"Thank you," Naruto said awkwardly as he got up and walked to the lake's edge. He grabbed the towel, dried his wet body, and got dressed as quickly as he could. The towel remained on his shoulders as he attempted to dry the wig to the best of his abilities without giving away that it wasn't his real hair. "I'm done," Naruto said, letting the raven know that he could look now.

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto. Bright cerulean eyes met dark onyx.

Naruto gawked at the marble that was Uchiha Sasuke. He had the most handsome pale face Naruto's eyes ever had the privilege to see, the most flawless onyx eyes, the most brilliant raven hair, the most delectable pale skin. Sasuke in turn gawked at Naruto. He had never seen such a breathtaking face such as the one before him. Never had he seen such gorgeous cerulean eyes, never had he seen such luscious tan skin, or such a beautiful body. Sasuke felt like hitting himself, how could he have possibly thought about this stranger's body? He didn't even know this person's name.

"So you are Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a delicate voice.

A knot formed in Sasuke's throat as he heard Naruto speak his name. He simply nodded. Naruto looked away from Sasuke and looked down at the lake.

"Sorry about swimming in your lake," Naruto apologized awkwardly.

"Do not worry," Sasuke said casually. "I was about to swim in it myself." His fingers fell on the towel Naruto was still wearing on his shoulders. "That is why I had the towel." Sasuke's pale fingers retracted immediately, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he touched the stranger, thankfully the other didn't notice.

"Please don't tell anyone," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look, he wasn't sure why this person didn't want him to mention anything. It wasn't anything bad. That's when he thought back to when he saw this stranger naked...

"My lips are sealed," Sasuke replied doing the appropriate gesture.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a light smile, praying to the heavens that Ino wouldn't find out.

"So why are you not with the other guests enjoying the party?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you?" Naruto retorted. "Isn't this whole thing for you?"

Sasuke huffed and sat down on the grass. "Yes," he said in an exasperated tone. "However, it was not my idea." He patted the grass, indicating for Naruto to sit down. Naruto complied, sitting down next to the bored Prince.

"So? Every girl in there would kill to be with you," Naruto said, laughing a bit, knowing that the statement was quite true.

Sasuke groaned, "That makes it even worse." Naruto gave Sasuke an odd look once again. Sasuke smacked a hand to his forehead and lay down on the grass. "Do not look at me like that."

"Why not? Because you know you're insane?"

"No, because I am tired of all this."

"What are you talking about? Any guy would love to be in your position."

"Just like any girl would love to be in your position right now," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto held in the urge to laugh, Sasuke didn't quite know what Naruto's position entailed. If the Prince knew, he would not say such a statement.

"That is another problem," Sasuke continued. "All of those superficial people get on my nerves. Now they want me to pick a girl at random, without even getting to know her, and marry her! And they expected me to actually pick someone tonight when I know I do not want to. I have yet to meet a person that I would even _consider_ spending my life with."

A silence fell between the two. They both felt extremely odd right now. They had just met, but here they were talking about such a personal subject. Why had Sasuke mentioned it in the first place? He hadn't even hinted to these feelings to anyone else. Why did he let this complete stranger know his fears? As for Naruto, why did he care about this troubled Prince when he had problems of his own?

Naruto looked up at the sky. "I bet you'll find that person. Don't worry," Naruto said. "It might not be now, but you'll meet her some day. Keep your eyes open. But most importantly, keep your heart open. It'll be all the better when you meet her. She'll make you complete." The heart filled statement remained in the air for a moment, until he continued, "Besides, you're a Prince, the Uchiha Prince. If you pick someone now, you could always leave them and go after the one you love! You have that kind of freedom, not like me anyway."

Sasuke was speechless; he wasn't expecting a response of that nature. "Right," Sasuke uttered. "Sorry."

Naruto's eyes fell on Sasuke. "For what?"

"I am acting like a spoiled brat, am I not?"

Naruto pouted and thought it over. "You are," he agreed.

Sasuke huffed and just glared at Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to agree with him. He wanted Naruto to disagree and tell him how great he was – that's what everyone else did.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and merely blinked. "What?" Naruto asked. "You practically asked me for my opinion, so I told you."

"If you say so," Sasuke said with a sigh as he looked away from Naruto. He grabbed a nearby rock and threw it into the water, staring at the ripples that formed. "I just hate all of this. I do not want to pick a bride. I do not want to be a King or Lord or what they expect me to be. I do not want to have their responsibilities weighing me down. I am not my brother." Sasuke grabbed one last stone and threw it into the water.

Naruto remained silent. That was what was bothering Sasuke, his brother. Who wouldn't be feeling that way? Who wouldn't want to leave everything behind? Who wouldn't hate their brother for taking everything away like that and leaving him with nothing?

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked at Naruto, feeling a little shocked. "I never really thought about it like that. What your brother did was pretty messed up. All I can really say is that it could be worse."

Sasuke huffed. "How could it be worse? My brother is a murderer. My clan is whipped out, and I am left here on my own."

Naruto pouted. He was trying to make Sasuke feel better but he was getting the impression that what this young Prince wanted was attention and pity. Naruto had his own miserable life to deal with; he was worse off since he was a servant and wasn't accepted by almost anyone. He sure as hell wasn't about to take pity on Sasuke.

"You're still alive," Naruto stated. "If it were worse you'd be dead. If it were worse you wouldn't have other people taking care of you. If it were worse you'd be out on your ass working and trying to survive. If it were worse, you wouldn't be sitting here on your ass, remembering the good old days; you'd be living a hell on earth life as a peasant with no one by your side to care for you."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, feeling rather stunned, but did his best to look composed. Suddenly, he frowned and glared at Naruto. He looked away, knowing that Naruto had won that round; Naruto was right after all, much worse things could have happened to him.

"Calm down, I understand," Sasuke muttered. "No need to stab me with such comments."

"Well, I'm not about to give you a pity party," Naruto pouted. "Don't you get enough of that from all your servants?"

"I just thought you would act like them and tell me what I wanted to hear."

"And what would that be?"

"That it was not my fault."

"You're such a spoiled brat."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You know something isn't your fault but you still want people telling you that?"

He gave the blond a puzzled look.

"Nothing of what you have to deal with is your fault," Naruto said. "After all, it doesn't matter what life throws at you, what matters is what you do with it."

"That is the corniest thing I have ever heard," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke smirked. "But it is true."

Naruto's gaze softened and he managed to smile. "I am glad you think so."

A knot formed in Sasuke's throat as he saw such a gorgeous smile. He looked away and dismissed the conversation. An awkward silence fell once more as the boys looked out at the lake again.

"Now that I think about it," Sasuke began awkwardly, "you never told me your name."

Naruto's face flushed a dark crimson color at that moment. Oh crap, what name was he supposed to give the Prince? He couldn't tell Sasuke the truth. He was supposed to be a girl! But, he couldn't remember the ridiculous name Ino had given him. Damn.

"I didn't tell you my name?" Naruto asked in a nervous tone. "I could have sworn I did."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Naruto to answer his question, but no such answer came. Naruto was trying to ignore the question altogether. "So?" The Prince continued to wait.

"So what?"

"What is your name?"

Naruto began to panic. "But I already told you."

Sasuke just stared at him. "No, you did not. I would have remembered it."

"Well you're too much of a self-absorbed brat to remember that I told you!" Naruto snapped, trying desperately to pin the blame on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked taken aback. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? Sasuke felt a bit hurt now. "Please forgive me," Sasuke muttered. "I did not mean to ignore you. Would you mind telling me your name again? It would mean a great deal to me if you did."

Naruto couldn't think of a way to respond. He didn't want to upset Sasuke. The Prince was asking him so nicely too! Damn! Naruto took a deep breath and tried desperately to remember his fake name, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly –

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," Naruto blurted out. He bit his tongue afterwards. Was that really the only name he could think of?

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank stare. Naruto began to panic inwardly. Did Sasuke know Ino?

"Hm, so you are the Yamanaka Princess," he said dully. "That is rather shocking."

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "I did not think you would be this pretty. It is nice to meet you, Ino."

Naruto felt relieved at that instant. "It is nice to meet you as well," Naruto said calmly. He smiled. Sasuke stretched out his hand to Naruto. Naruto was about to shake hands with the older male but he got his hand kissed instead. He could swear his face turned scarlet as he felt Sasuke's lips against his skin.

Gently placing their hands down, Sasuke continued to hold Naruto's hand. Sasuke chuckled as he noticed Naruto's red and shocked face. "You are rather cute," Sasuke said in a sensual tone, his gaze matching his voice.

Naruto began to panic inwardly again. Was Sasuke doing what he thought he was doing?

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and gazed up at the stars for a few moments, as if thinking carefully about what he wanted to say next. "You said that I would eventually find the person I would fall in love with," Sasuke said eventually, and then he looked at Naruto as he added, "But I think I have already found that person."

Naruto's stomach rose to his throat as he prayed to the heavens that Sasuke wouldn't speak the words that would haunt him.

"Although I just met you," Sasuke continued, "I think I have fallen in love with you."

Oh God. This was wrong on _so many levels_.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke blankly. He was too shocked for words. He was too shocked to show any kind of reaction at all. What was he to do now? Naruto quickly looked away from Sasuke and down at the ground. He began to stutter continuously as he said in a rushed voice, "What are you talking about? Are you crazy? Don't say that! That's too rash! You just met me! You can't _possibly_ be feeling that! Maybe you just ate something bad that's making you delusional! Yeah! That's it! You're just not thinking straight right now! That's all! All right this conversation is _over!_ _Finite_." Naruto snapped his head in Sasuke's direction and quickly added, "Can we please talk about something else?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto feeling utterly dumbfounded. How could Naruto say such a thing? That was the first time Sasuke had ever made such a proposal to anyone, and this person was rejecting him?

"I am_ not_ delusional!" Sasuke snapped. "I am in my full senses!"

Naruto patted the Prince's shoulder gently, careful not to touch him for too long. "Denial is the first stage," Naruto said, "Next thing you know you'll see dancing trees singing along to a slow song."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. What the hell was her problem? How dare Naruto say such a thing about him when he was being honest about his feelings? An Uchiha would never reveal such things to anyone! Anyone else would _kill_ to be in her position! Was Sasuke just a bad judge of character? No. He was sure of it.

A sinking feeling appeared within Naruto. For whatever reason, he kind of liked the fact that Sasuke had said such things to him. No one had ever truly told him that. Sure, some people cared about him, but there was something about Sasuke that Naruto liked, even though he couldn't put a finger on it. He didn't want Sasuke to hate him. But he couldn't really be with him to begin with, right? For one thing, they were in different social classes, but most importantly they were both males.

A glimpse of Naruto's feelings was revealed to Sasuke at that moment. He looked a bit hurt, a bit reluctant to reveal his own feelings even. Sasuke stared at Naruto. This stranger looked like she was holding something back.

"It appears to me that you do not actually believe I am delusional," Sasuke said.

Naruto froze. Had he been that easy to read? "W – What makes you say that?" Naruto stuttered out in a nervous voice.

"I love you," Sasuke said softly to Naruto.

A dark blushed appeared on Naruto's face as Sasuke said those words to him.

Sasuke smirked. "I love you. I love you. I love you," Sasuke chanted repeatedly. This was an overload on Naruto. He couldn't take much more of this. Sasuke cupped Naruto's crimson face in his hand. "Why are you so opposed to this? I am not asking you to marry me, I would not force such a thing on you. I am not even asking you to return my feelings." The Prince felt as though he were lying, he wanted this angel to return the feelings of love, but he knew he could be patient. He merely needed to get the truth out of his young love, that would do for now. "What is it that truly troubles you?"

Naruto simply stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was even more breathtaking up close. Why was he so stunningly beautiful?

Sasuke smirked. "Do not tell me you do not feel the same," Sasuke stated. "Your eyes tell me that you feel for me what I feel for you." He was sure of it and he had never felt more certain of anything in his life.

Naruto bit his tongue. He wanted to tell Sasuke his reasons – because he didn't want to get Sasuke's hopes up – but it seemed to sound rather stupid the more he told himself in his head.

"But that_ is_ my reason," Naruto said in a small voice. He cursed himself in his head as he saw Sasuke smirk. The Prince could tell he was lying.

Sasuke's smirk vanished, he looked thoughtful. "I will make you a proposition," Sasuke declared. "If you really do not have feelings for me, I promise that I will never bother you again." He smirked. "But you must prove it to me first."

Naruto's stomach lurched as he heard Sasuke say that. He knew that he would never see Sasuke again, but at the same time he wished to remain with the Prince. "How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

Sasuke smirked. "I am glad you asked. Like this –"

Bright cerulean eyes went wide as Sasuke crashed their lips together. They remained like that, sharing a simple kiss under the beautiful and captivating moonlight...

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke deepened the kiss gently. Placing simple pecks against Naruto's lips again and again he couldn't help but put more pressure on the small blond each time. Before the two males knew it, Sasuke had leaned over Naruto and laid him down on the grass as Sasuke continued to kiss him. Sasuke opened Naruto's mouth and slipped his tongue into Naruto's sweet oral cavern. Sasuke explored Naruto thoroughly and delicately. Pale hands roamed over Naruto's young body as Sasuke began to crave the small blond more and more. Naruto wasn't sure as to what to do, so he simply let the raven have his way. The inexperienced blond moaned softly as Sasuke then began to kiss down his neck. Sasuke's hands roamed down and began to pull up Naruto's dress as his pale fingers touched and caressed the younger male's tan legs. But just as Sasuke was going to reach Naruto's growing member someone called out to him –

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where have you disappeared to this time?" The two males heard someone shout. "Where are you –" The voice stopped as a tall male stopped dead in his tracks on the dirt path.

In one swift motion, Sasuke climbed off of Naruto and pulled the dress down. A crimson blush appeared across the faces of both young males. Sasuke stood up and stretched his hand out to Naruto to help the smaller one stand. Both Sasuke and Naruto hastily wiped their mouths and adjusted their clothes.

"I was going to ask you to meet the ladies but –," the man glanced at Naruto, "I see you are already interested in one." A dark eye scanned Naruto from head to toe. The man before Sasuke and Naruto had silver, gravity defying hair. He wore a mask over most of his face and over his right eye. His wardrobe was dark and made a mysterious atmosphere appear in his presence.

"Kakashi, you can never announce your presence beforehand, can you?" Sasuke muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, young Master, I did not mean to interrupt but you never specified that you would be kissing your sweetheart by the lake," the man named Kakashi said in a calm, seemingly mocking voice, "Forgive me for not being psychic and predicting such events. Next, shall I try to predict when your first born will arrive?" His dark eye glanced over at Naruto for a moment.

Sasuke merely glared at Kakashi.

"You should get going and make your announcement to the other young ladies," Kakashi said as he stepped aside and cleared the path for Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke replied, preferring to ignore the previous conversation. He then looked at Naruto. A smile appeared across Sasuke's face as he gently touched Naruto's cheek. Sasuke gracefully planted a kiss on Naruto's tender lips.

"Now, I promise I will never let you go," Sasuke whispered to Naruto in his devious and charming voice. "You will be by my side forever."

Naruto blushed and just stood there in a daze as Sasuke stepped back and made his way back to the Castle.

"I will see you soon, Ino!" Sasuke shouted as he ran up the dirt path.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "Ino?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto looked at Kakashi, horror written all over his face. "I thought so," Kakashi huffed. "Do not fret. Your secret is safe with me. But I must warn you that the young Master does not like to be lied to. You might want to clear this up with him before things get worse." Kakashi grinned, although Naruto couldn't see it. "And you might want to fix that wig and dress, your hair is a bit messy and your dress is a tad wrinkled."

Scrabbling to fix himself up, Naruto tried his hardest to look presentable; it wasn't working out very well. Kakashi helped him straighten up.

"I wonder what Sasuke will do when he finds out you are a boy," Kakashi thought to himself. "That will be quite a shock for him. I always told him just to admit that he liked men. Aw well, you do look like a pretty girl though."

"Oh, how comforting," Naruto huffed sarcastically. "Good to know all of this will go so _swimmingly_."

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled away and bent down to pick up the towel Naruto had dropped. He took Naruto's hand and began to walk up the dirt path with him.

"No my boy, I think this is the beginning of something rather chaotic," Kakashi stated. He looked at Naruto intently. "But if Sasuke is involved I will do whatever I must to protect him and his rather fragile feelings."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "So why are you going along with this when you know I'm a boy?" Naruto wondered.

Kakashi sighed and looked back up. "I have never seen Sasuke that out of character before," Kakashi stated. "Never have I seen him lose his sense of thought and merely do something because he wanted to. I am glad to know that he is not holding back anymore. It makes me rather curious as to what else he is capable of."

"Good to know I'm just your guinea pig."

"That is not what I meant. I want him to be happy. There may be many obstacles for that to happen but hopefully he will not be so glum anymore."

"Depressed little bastard."

"Yes, he is. But he might be happy with you, a young male," Naruto was about to make a remark, but Kakashi didn't let him, "just as you are happy with him. I may not know you very well, little one, but I am sure that you are not accustomed to kissing another man." Naruto blushed and frowned. "Yet you allowed him to kiss you, knowing very well what position you were in, which causes me to conclude that you are happy with the young Prince as well." The blond did not respond he knew very well that Kakashi was right, there was no point in arguing or trying to convince anyone otherwise – the young male couldn't lie to himself or the older man.

Finally, they reached the stone steps and strolled into the Castle.

"You should inform Lady Ino of what occurred. Knowing Sasuke, he is about to make the announcement that he has found a bride. And considering the name you gave him, that might get a bit complicated."

Naruto's stomach flipped at that moment. Oh crap, he had forgotten all about Ino. She was still furious with him. He nodded regardless and ran off to find her. Kakashi slinked back into the shadows, wondering what would happen. He never thought that Sasuke would fall for someone like the young blond. He never thought that Sasuke would fall for Naruto. Kakashi knew who Naruto was. After all, if it weren't for him, Naruto would never have been a Yamanaka servant to begin with.

As the night progressed, Sasuke was off to make his announcement while Naruto found Ino. Neither of the two could imagine that on that given night, things wouldn't go their way, but in due time they would get their chance to be together again.

* * *

Tun-tun-tun! Chapter 2 for Charisma Gone Awry is now complete! Gosh, I hope you guys liked this Chapter! It took a long time to write and frankly I think it's really cute in a childish and dumb way... Well, please review guys! Any kind of random comment is much appreciated and loved very much! Now stare at the button and click it as it calls out to you...(weird hypnosis music in the background) Ja Ne!


	3. Announcements and Promises

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(Random Author's Note)** Oh crap, finally! I finished the 3rd Chapter to Charisma Gone Awry! Forgive me for taking so damn long! I've been up to my eyeballs in work with other stuff... I've even started a few new things actually! Doesn't help to my already huge pile of work though... Anyho, It's done! It's friggin' done! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

**(_Important_ Author's Note)** Alright everyone, I almost forgot to mention something... it's come to my attention that some of you have been wondering about the fact that Naruto's 12 and Sasuke's 14. Yes, yes, that's how old they are. Maybe I should have told you guys this earlier but there's going to be a time skip in this story... in my opinion, I thought it was obvious but well, I _am_ the one _writing _this so... yeah. I'll tell you this much though, the answer as to _when_ the time skip will take place is at the very bottom with my other random 'notes'. Read the 'notes' only after reading the chapter though! It'll ruin the surprise otherwise!

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Announcements and Promises_

Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest erratically as he made his way up the main stairs of the Uchiha Castle. He couldn't contain his excitement; he couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the moment. Imagining this night as being horrific, Sasuke never believed something good would arise from this terrible event. But, he had been wrong. Meeting someone he wanted to spend his life with made his thoughts change for the better. Never would he have met that wonderful person if not for this absolutely absurd ball. Well, maybe not all that absurd if he found that he was having a good time. Even though he couldn't quite say he was spending said good time at the ball itself.

A smirk appeared on the Prince's face as he remembered the kiss he had stolen from his angel, his beloved. Gently touching his lips with his pale fingers, he remembered the stunning static that had coursed through his body. He had enjoyed the gentle touch more than he had anticipated, more than his young mind could ever hope to comprehend; at the moment that is. Later on, even though he didn't know it, he would come to terms with his strange impulses and interpret what his feelings truly meant. As for tonight, something else was in store for him. Gazing down at his guests, he took a deep breath and began to speak to all of the soon to be devastated young girls.

{:::}

Deep and shallow breaths came out of Naruto's mouth as he found himself desperately looking for the Blond Princess. Where could she have gone? Could she have left the party all ready? Certainly not. She would rather die than see the day when she was proven wrong and not be Sasuke's bride. But where could she possibly be then? His head spun as he felt someone tap his shoulder lightly.

"Kimiko?" A gentle voice said. It took a while for Naruto to register the name he had been called. Of course, that had been his female name, hadn't it? Damn. Gazing into the girl's eyes, Naruto soon realized that the voice belonged to none other than Princess Miyako – the very one that had come to his rescue earlier that night.

"Oh, hello Princess Miyako," Naruto said formally as he curtsied awkwardly; he wasn't used to it after all.

Miyako grinned and waved a dismissing hand. "Please, this is my cousin's ball. No need for such formality," she told Naruto with a smile.

Naruto nodded furiously as he stood up straight and apologized.

Miyako giggled at this. "You are quite odd." Naruto felt a bit hurt. "But I like that about you. I bet my dear cousin Sasuke would like it too."

Naruto's face flushed as he remembered what had occurred just moments before with said Price. "Of course," Naruto said awkwardly.

A silence fell between the two.

"I presume you are looking for Ino," Miyako said finally.

Naruto looked up at her feeling utterly dumbfounded that she knew.

Miyako smiled. "It is rather obvious. She was rather angry with you after all," she said.

His stomach dropped as he heard that. He was dead.

"Do not fret," Miyako continued. "You will be fine. She has cooled down a bit since then. She is angry at me now for _accidently_ getting some of my mother's wine on her dress though." Miyako smirked. "She will be too angry with me to care about anyone else."

Naruto tried to calm down and seem like he was okay. But he knew damn well he wasn't. He knew he was screwed either way. It never mattered who Ino was mad at. The end result would always be that he was beaten and whipped. And there was nothing he could do about it because when it came right down to it, he didn't matter enough. He was the person everyone took their frustration out on. He was the one that had to endure people's hatred. That's just how he grew up, and that's how he would continue to live up until he takes his last breath.

_"I love you."_

A fluttering sensation overwhelmed Naruto's stomach in that instant. Why had he remembered Sasuke's sweet words? Why did they fill him with such hope, when he knew that they were empty and would never come true? He was to live and die miserable. No one could change that. No matter how sweet their words were.

Miyako grabbed Naruto's shoulder. She nudged her head in Naruto's direction as she indicated something behind him. "Speak of the devil," she muttered in Naruto's ear as Ino rushed over.

Stepping aside, Naruto saw Ino stomping her feet angrily as she approached them, announcing to the world her state of uncontrollable rage. This couldn't be good. Ino stopped dead in her tracks as she stood before Miyako. Her face was crimson red as she glared at Miyako with hate filled eyes. Naruto wasn't sure if Ino was trying to scare the other princess or kill her with that look. He soon found himself thinking that he truly didn't want to know the answer to that question. It would end badly for him regardless. He bit his tongue as he noticed the huge red stain on Ino's magnificent, violet dress. The stain was grotesque and enormous. It looked as though it could devour the evil Ino in one single gulp. Feeling the urge to giggle, Naruto thought it was funny how the stain looked like a miniature monster – it had a fat and wide head, short and stumpy arms and legs, and a large body with a possibly equally large mouth and appetite.

Holding tight fists at her sides, Ino looked as though it took every ounce of self restraint she had not hit Miyako. "I hope you die a miserable death, Ishikawa," Ino said through gritted teeth.

Miyako smirked. "Age before Beauty, Yamanaka," she replied coolly.

Ino huffed and opened her mouth to respond.

"Forgive me. I got it mixed up," Miyako cut in. She held a hand to her chest and gasped dramatically. "You actually think you are beautiful! Forgive me love, but everyone else knows just how ridiculous you look. You ought to just accept. I have come to terms about how beautiful I am. No need to cry about it, sweetheart. I would let you cry in my cousin's washroom but I am afraid you might break the mirror with that hideous face of yours."

"Princess!" Naruto gasped. "Please –" Naruto tried to plead but he was stopped as Ino struck him across the face. Naruto felt a hot sting on his cheek as Ino pulled her hand back.

"I told you never to utter a single thing for me!" Ino bellowed. "Know your place and shut up!"

Naruto stared at her with fear etched on his face, how he hated it when he angered her. Suddenly, Ino grabbed him by his ear and yanked on it. Bending down along with his ear, Naruto found himself wincing in pain as Ino buried her nails deep into his flesh.

"As for knowing your place," Ino continued in a low hiss. "Mind telling me where my idiotic servant ran off to?"

Eyes watering from the pain, Naruto tried to concentrate. "About that, Princess," Naruto began weakly, "I –"

"Hurry up and tell me!"

Naruto managed to glance at Miyako painfully. "Please Princess, I rather discuss this with you in private," Naruto managed to whisper. Ino snapped her head at Miyako and glared at the other princess as Ino silently told her to leave. Miyako stayed in place.

"I am not leaving until Yamanaka releases you," Miyako declared sternly.

Ino snapped her head back at Naruto. She wasn't about to release him and show any weakness; he would just have to deal with the pest.

"Tell me," Ino hissed. She yanked on his ear. "Now! Before I rip off your ear and continue with the rest of your face!"

But just as Naruto opened his mouth to tell Ino what had happened – the room fell silent. The attention of everyone in the room was drawn to the main stairs. There, in all of his glory, stood Sasuke at the top of the stairs. An elegant smirk appeared on his face as he stared down at his guests.

It was too late. Ino was not warned of what would happen next.

{:::}

"Ladies," Sasuke began in an audible, yet sensual voice, "thank you all for attending tonight's festivities. But I do believe that everyone knows why we are here. I am to pick a bride, someone that would later become not only the Queen of these lands, but also the mother of the heir to the Uchiha family." He paused as he smiled briefly to himself. "And I am proud to announce, that I have found the person I wish to have as my future Queen." Gasps erupted from all of the young girls. Anticipation flowered inside of them as they wished that they had been chosen. Silence fell as suspense hung in the air. "I would like all of you to know that my future bride is to be none other than Princess Yamanaka Ino."

A piercing and stunned silence resulted from that announcement. Mouths dropped as everyone was overcome with shock. Some girls continued to stare and remained in their dumbfounded state, some swore and damned the heavens, and some even began to weep. That was just a tip of the iceberg though, it was nothing compared to what Ino and Naruto felt at that moment. Although Sasuke still didn't know, he was too proud and too happy in his ignorance to find out yet. But that wouldn't last long, he was already strolling down the stairs in search of his beloved future bride.

{:::}

Ino stood still as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Had her name really been spoken? Replaying Sasuke's elegant words in her head she soon realized that it was in fact true. She was to be Uchiha Sasuke's bride. Glee filled Ino at that moment as she released Naruto and began to jump up and down like the overly excited girl she currently was. Miyako couldn't help but just glare and wonder why Sasuke had picked Ino. But then, both their minds began to wonder about the same thing, why had he picked her? The two hadn't even met.

"I guess my cousin has truly lost his mind," Miyako said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Ino snapped. "He is the luckiest man alive to have me!"

"You call having an ugly and stupid bride lucky?" Miyako retorted.

"Not quite. I think your husband would be lucky to outlive you and get a good wife later on," Ino said coldly.

"Really? I have five rich Princes proclaiming their love for me. How many were after you?" Miyako asked. "Oh yes, I remember now, none. You were too undesirable for even the poorest of men."

"Of course I am desirable, Sasuke picked me," Ino said smugly.

"He probably got the names mixed up, or he has clearly been possessed by some malevolent spirit or miasma. It must be one of those reasons. He would have to be as delusional as possible to pick you over _anyone_ else," Miyako dismissed bitterly.

"Lady Ino," Naruto said quietly as he tried to get Ino's attention.

Ino snapped her head at Naruto and struck him across the face. "What could you possibly want now!" She shouted. "Can you not see I am busy!"

"Please. It's about the Prince," Naruto said.

Ino glared at him. "What could you possibly need to tell me about –?"

"I met him."

Silence.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but he saw me swimming in his lake."

She huffed and glared at Naruto with even more hatred.

"We talked. I didn't tell him who I was. I -" He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "I couldn't remember the name you had given me. So when he asked me for my name, I gave him yours."

That was the last straw.

Grabbing Naruto forcefully by the ear she twisted the appendage and wished she had something to torture him with.

"Stop lying, you scum," Ino hissed. "Why would he pick me then if _you _gave him my name!"

Naruto forced himself to remain calm and keep in his tears. "He – he told me he loved me," Naruto said weakly.

She stared at him. Shock struck her at that moment. What was this idiot talking about? Surely it couldn't be true. He had to be lying. He had to be! Ino couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking she grabbed Naruto and pushed him down to the floor with all of her force.

"What do you mean he _loves you!_ _Why _would he say that to _you!_" Ino roared. She stepped forward and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Gasps were released from the girls around them as they saw Ino strike Naruto once again. But they weren't so shocked that Ino had hit him, they had all been threatened by her before after all – what was truly shocking was the fact that they weren't the only audience this time.

Sasuke had seen it all as he finally found his beloved 'future bride'.

"Please! Stop!" Naruto pleaded as he shielded himself with his arms as Ino pulled her leg back about to kick Naruto again.

"What do you think you are doing?" An angry, low voice demanded.

Ino's head snapped up as she noticed an angry Prince standing behind Naruto. Sasuke glared at Ino with undeniable hatred in his dark eyes. Bending down he tenderly laid a hand on Naruto and helped the young blond up gently. Naruto flushed a dark color as he saw that Sasuke had come to his rescue. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto close. Dark eyes darted back to Ino.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you were doing in _my_ Castle?" Sasuke asked Ino in a cold voice.

Ino found she was unable to answer the question. She remained silent. Sasuke looked at Naruto. A tender expression appeared on his face as he felt concerned for his cerulean eyed angel. Grabbing Naruto's chin gently, he gazed into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a soft voice.

Naruto blushed and nodded as he looked down at the floor. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

"Who dares harm you?" Sasuke asked Naruto bitterly as he glared at Ino. "I am on the verge of banishing her from my sight permanently."

Naruto needed to think fast. "Please don't do that!" Naruto pleaded silently so only Sasuke could hear. "She's – she's my sister."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. That same shock overflowed Naruto's senses as he too couldn't believe what he had said. He nearly winced at the thought of having Ino as a sister. Sasuke huffed and glared at Ino again.

"Fine, but if she touches you again I will make her life miserable," he said.

"Please, she's truly not that –"

"I would appreciate it if you would not speak of me," Ino hissed at Naruto. Ino meant for only Naruto to hear but Sasuke hadn't let that statement slip by.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your ugly trap shut," Sasuke snapped at her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said quietly.

"No. She needs to hear this," Sasuke told Naruto. He glared at Ino once again. "You need to learn how to treat others."

"But I was not doing anything bad!" Ino protested in her whinny feminine voice.

Sasuke huffed and stared at her in disbelief. He wouldn't stand for this. He released Naruto and stepped right up to Ino."Is that so?" Sasuke said, trying to intimidate her.

She remained silent. Obviously it had worked; only for a short while though. "B - But she deserved it!" Ino tried to explain.

Sasuke bit his lip but didn't bother to control himself as he quickly lifted his hand and struck Ino across the face.

_Slap!_

"The next time you hurt her," Sasuke threatened, "I will personally see to it that your life becomes as _miserable_ as possible."

Everyone went silent. Had Sasuke just done that?

Sasuke didn't bother to explain himself. He didn't care. He wanted to make it clear that no one would harm his angel – no matter who it was. Turning on his heel, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him away from everyone as he snuck into a hallway and proceeded to walk down the familiar place. Naruto couldn't comprehend what was happening; Sasuke had just stood up for him. He told Ino off like that; he even slapped her! This wasn't good. What would happen now? How long would he last without being found out? What would this all boil down to in the end?

Rushing from hallway to hallway, past so many doors, so many untouched knobs, so many unseen paintings, Naruto wondered where they were going. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and grabbed a door knob with his right hand as he then opened the door and rushed in with Naruto. Closing the door, Sasuke made sure to lock it.

"It will not be long until someone comes to find us and tries to make me apologize for what I did," Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head in disappointment. "And you want to run away?" Naruto asked.

"It is better than bothering with anyone's unnecessary lectures."

"It's good to know that the great Uchiha Sasuke isn't afraid of running away."

"I did not run away!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and smirked in disbelief.

Sasuke pouted as his eyes darted away. "I..." he began awkwardly, "_walked_ away."

"Of course," Naruto huffed as he rolled his eyes. "That was very _graceful_ of you." He couldn't help but laugh at the end. Naruto looked around the room at that moment. It was a bedroom. Thrown like seats were against the wall nearest the door; the wood they had been made of was old, sturdy, and obviously expensive because not only was it high quality, it had designs and the family crest carved in. A fireplace lay lit at the eastern wall as the burning wood sparked and roared its lively existence. At the western wall was a large window that had dark and elegant curtains with a golden trim. A bookshelf rested against the wall a few feet away with old leather back books that were aged and held a heavy amount of dust on them. Then, there was the bed. Oh, the bed. Its large wooden pillars helped hold up the long beams that in turn had the canopy bed drapes. How elegant it looked to have those drapes there. How dark and mysterious it looked. It would make anyone want to climb in and explore its secrets.

A dark blush appeared Naruto's face as he imagined himself in the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he noticed Naruto's reaction and longing look at the bed. Stepping close to Naruto, he made sure the other wouldn't notice his presence.

"Are you having any thoughts about the bed?" Sasuke asked slyly.

Naruto jumped and snapped his head in Sasuke's direction. "Of course not!" He protested even though his reaction and thoughts said otherwise. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand as he made way to the bed. Pushing the drapes aside he grabbed Naruto and made him sit on the bed. Ignoring Naruto's discomfort, Sasuke sat down next to him.

"You see? We are simply sitting here, there is nothing wrong with that," Sasuke told him.

"Right," Naruto said quietly as he looked away from Sasuke. He couldn't work up the nerve to look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke leaned towards the blond and gently breathed against Naruto's neck.

"Do relax," Sasuke whispered, "it is not as if I would try to do anything inappropriate."

"Of course I know you wouldn't!" Naruto lied.

"Really? So, you do not think I would do something like –" Sasuke said as he then grabbed Naruto by his wrists and pinned him down on the bed, "this."

Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke against him.

"I think we both know that I was going to do this sooner or later," Sasuke said slyly.

Squirming slightly, Naruto tried to break free, but it was futile. Sasuke wouldn't budge. Leaning down, Sasuke tenderly kissed Naruto. Naruto squirmed more even though his body craved the touch.

"Please," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, "let me have this much. After what I pulled earlier I know I will be prohibited from seeing you until the day of our wedding."

Naruto froze.

"It could take years for that day to come. Please, will you allow me this much?" Sasuke continued.

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's pleading eyes. Without another thought, he closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke rather roughly. Shock coursed through Sasuke, had his angel really done that? It him yearn for this person even more. Melting into the sweet kiss, Naruto opened his mouth and granted Sasuke access as his tongue slipped in and began to explore Naruto's wet cavern. Muffled moans escaped from Naruto as Sasuke continued to please him with a passionate kiss. Just as those young future lovers truly began to be comfortable with one another – someone ended up interrupting them. A loud knock could be heard as someone hit their fist against the old oak door furiously. The passionate kiss was forced to a halt and a dismissal as Sasuke had to pull away from Naruto.

"Yes?" Sasuke managed to ask as he hid his hatred towards the person that had caused this beautiful connection to die away.

"Forgive me cousin," Miyako said in her gentle voice, "but your guest's carriage home is about to leave and the Princess waiting in said carriage seems rather upset and impatient. I think it best that your guest leave as soon as possible for her own well being."

Naruto's face flushed as his stomach began to flop. He was in so much trouble now. What was he to do? Sasuke cursed in his head as he hated the fact that he would part company from his angel. Nonetheless, the Lone Prince sluggishly climbed off Naruto as he then helped him stand.

"I suppose it is time for you to go," Sasuke said regretfully. "I do not want to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

"It's fine," Naruto said gently. "You stood up for me. That's more than anyone else has ever done for me. Thank you."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and felt rather stunned. He hadn't expected such a reaction. He forced himself to calm down and accept it. His angel truly had a kind heart after all. Not resisting the sweet urge, Sasuke planted a gentle peck on the other's pink and pouty lips. Somehow managing to finally control himself, Sasuke released Naruto and led him to the door. Opening the door slowly, he savored the last few moments he would have with Naruto. Gentle sea green eyes stared at the pair as the door swung open. Miyako knew that Sasuke had to be delusional to pick Ino as his bride. But then, why had he announced that name? Even though she still felt puzzled as to what was going on, she couldn't help but feel happy for her cousin as that unmistakable smile on his lips could not have been faked.

A sigh was released by Sasuke as he noticed his cousin's tender gaze. "All right Miyako," Sasuke huffed. "Here she is."

Miyako smiled. "Sorry cousin, I have to get her back. I would not be able to stand it if that up tight she-devil smacked her around again," Miyako told Sasuke.

"You are right," Sasuke finally admitted. He then looked at Naruto. "If your sister lays a hand on you again, you better tell me," Sasuke said in a serious tone. "I will not allow her to hurt you."

Miyako gave Sasuke a puzzled look as she heard the word 'sister' come out of his mouth. But she immediately noticed the expression on the blond's face. Although she still didn't understand everything that was going on, she planned on playing along. Something was up, but the blond seemed to be genuinely caring towards Sasuke. But, she doubted 'Kimiko's' feelings for a moment. Her doubt soon vanished however, as she saw Sasuke wrap his arms around the servant's small waist and plant a loving kiss on said servant's pink and pouty lips. Cheeks flushed and eyes fluttered closed. Yeah, this kid wasn't faking it. 'Kimiko' truly did care for Sasuke.

Determined to help the cause for her cousin's happiness, Miyako cleared her throat. "That is rather sweet and all, but she needs to get back to her sister," Miyako said as she now crossed her arms and smirked at her cousin.

Once again, Sasuke pulled away regretfully. "So be it," Sasuke pouted.

"You should stay here," Miyako advised Sasuke. "We would not want you to do something stupid again."

Sasuke scowled but knew that Miyako was right.

"Should I get a scroll and write down what else this servant should do for you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Miyako gave him an emotionless expression. "No. That is quite all right," Miyako said coolly. "That is all, for now." She smiled sweetly afterwards.

Sasuke merely glared.

"Please be kind," Naruto pleaded softly.

Sasuke and Miyako looked at Naruto. Nodding slowly, Sasuke complied.

Miyako smiled despite herself and stuck her tongue out at her cousin. Looking at Naruto, she whispered something she fully intended for Sasuke to hear, "Ask him to roll over, I bet he would do it."

"Shut it!" Sasuke snapped at his cousin as she giggled.

Naruto sighed and tried to come up with a way to calm Sasuke down. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and tilted his head as he planted a kiss on the Prince's lips. Onyx eyes went wide. As Naruto pulled away, Sasuke's face flushed a faint pink color. Feeling breathless, Sasuke felt himself fall into a daze. How he loved having his angel give him a kiss; he felt glad to have it.

"Until we meet again," Naruto said, deep down knowing it wouldn't come true, he could only hope for a better turn of events. "Please try to show your caring side. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Sasuke just stared into Naruto's bright cerulean eyes. He could feel something was wrong. But he was too fixated on the fact that this person would one day become his bride to actually pay attention.

"Until then," Sasuke said as well. "Promise me you will not forget."

"I won't," Naruto said sincerely with a smile.

Sharing one last kiss, Naruto was forced to part Sasuke's company as Miyako lead him away, back to Ino's carriage.

{:::}

Back in Ino's carriage, Naruto was introduced to the cold hatred he had grown up with. Ino sat at one side and completely ignored Naruto's existence; although, that wouldn't last. Both Ino and Naruto knew that as soon as they returned to the Yamanaka land, Naruto would get his punishment. As for now, Naruto was still free in some weird and rather pitiful way.

Horses began to gallop down the path and away from the Uchiha Castle. The bouncing carriage gave Naruto some comfort as he looked back at the Castle and wondered what was to become of Sasuke. What would happen in the future? Would he ever see Sasuke again? Would Sasuke's odd promise still remain? Probably not.

It was nice to dream though. It was nice to hope. It was nice to ignore reality until then and fake that he could one day be happy. As pitiful and depressing as it would seem to most, that was Naruto's life. Full of broken promises, hopes, and dreams – nothing more. What was this promise, this hope, this dream compared to everything else? Although Naruto told himself that he didn't care – that he would get over it like everything else – he knew that he was lying to himself.

The promise made by Sasuke, was the one Naruto held above everything else. Hopefully, that meaningful promise would be fulfilled one day.

One day.

* * *

Huzzah! That's all for now everyone! Please let me know what you think! All the love and criticism is much appreciated! Now click the button... It wants you! Go on, click it!

Okay, as far as the time skip goes... it happens in the next chapter! Check it out when it comes out! Until then, Ja Ne!


	4. A Malignant Affair

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(A/N)** -Sigh- I'm done! Hurray! I've been working my ass off and I finished the fourth Chapter! Sorry it took so long. My brain was fighting with itself since it didn't know what to do with the story. But it's done! Please enjoy!

**(_Important_ Author's Note) **I sorta lost my mind in this chapter. I ended up writing Naruto's punishment but... it's not very pleasant. I mean, it is a punishment but it's still pretty bad. I just wanted to say that this chapter has - erm - evil content? And some angst. You have been warned... Don't kill the writer.

**WARNING:** For you people that don't like to read the notes, this chapter has REALLY EVIL STUFF! I'm not kidding... when I first wrote it, I didn't think it was that bad, but when I read it over, when I edited it... I couldn't do it. It's pretty bad. If you have a graphic imagination, DON'T READ IT! If you do, I take no responsibility... **You have been warned**...

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Malignant Affair_

A bloodcurdling scream was released from Naruto's throat as the familiar leather of the whip was forced down upon his skin. Naruto's body trembled as he tried to adjust to the unfamiliar and unbearable pain – the whip had been submerged in water for quite a while after all, and someone much stronger was assigned to give the punishment as well. Forcing his eyes shut, Naruto somehow managed to bottle up the tears threatening to escape. Ino truly was angry this time, never had she forced this kind of punishment on him before.

"Speak Naruto," Ino hissed from behind the man holding the bloodstained whip.

Naruto remained silent. He knew Ino all too well, if he spoke that meant he still had energy, that he still had strength, and that he still had hope – something that Ino could never have or comprehend. Naruto remained motionless as he heard the whip crack again. Ino hadn't had enough.

Another deafening scream was released. Naruto's body jerked forward as the whip was forced down on him harder than before. Blood dripped down onto the floor. Cerulean eyes opened slowly and observed the blood. How many more times would he gaze at his own blood like this?

Scream, after scream, after scream, Naruto slowly but surely became numb to the pain being inflicted on him. Now a withering mess on the floor, blood and sweat was mixed together all over the cement, on Naruto's body, and on what remained of his clothes. Breathing heavily, Naruto tried to remain calm and not allow himself to cry. Too many times had he been whipped. Too many times had he had this kind of punishment. He wouldn't allow himself to give Ino the pleasure of seeing him cry. Naruto's knees trembled as his arms and face remained against the dirty cement floor. Moving his arms carefully, Naruto tried not to move too much. Grinding his teeth, Naruto could feel the cut flesh on his back move and threaten to leave Naruto's body. Blood seeped from the wounds as Naruto tried to move. Had the punishment ended?

"That's fifty lashes," the man declared grimly to the Princess.

"He has not had enough," Ino hissed darkly. "Give him fifty more."

"But if I do that he will –"

"I do not care. Give him his punishment or you will receive it for him!"

Silence fell in the room as the man tightened his grip on the whip. He didn't want to do this. He may be a servant, and he may not be fond of Naruto for what he is, but that didn't mean he deserved this kind of punishment – no matter what he did. No one deserved anything like this. Naruto wasn't a bad person, he of all people didn't deserve it.

"J – Just do it," Naruto managed to whisper out weakly.

"I can't," the man said after a moment's hesitation. "I won't."

"Then get out!" Ino snapped suddenly.

"Only if he comes with me," the man announced to Ino.

Naruto knew Ino was glowering at the man right now. He wished the man would just listen to Ino, Naruto didn't want him to get punished as well. Naruto heard footsteps. Ino was walking towards the door. The door was slammed open, but just as Ino was going to march out to her room, she stopped suddenly.

"You," Ino said to some unknown person. "Get in here, now." Ino made her way into the room again, followed by another person.

"What is going on? If you do not mind my asking, Princess," the stranger said.

"This servant is about to leave because he cannot follow orders," Ino hissed at the other man. "I need you to take over for him."

The first servant hesitated, but just as he was going to say something, Naruto heard a loud noise – as if someone had been punched. Someone had collapsed to the floor and then been dragged out of the room. The door was then slammed shut as the person walked in again.

"The disobedient servant has been taken care of," the stranger said calmly. "What am I to do for you Princess?"

"This servant is to be given fifty lashes," Ino said harshly.

There was a short silence. This stranger was obviously analyzing the situation and considered Naruto's condition. Hopefully this person would convince her not to finish with the punishment.

"Forgive me Princess, but I do not believe he could survive another fifty lashes," the stranger said in an indifferent voice. Naruto felt some relief, but he somehow knew it wasn't over. Just as Ino was going to snap, the stranger spoke up. "I have another punishment that would not take his life but still get the message across," the stranger said darkly.

"Good," Ino said in a satisfied tone. "Then do it."

"Forgive me once more Princess, but I would prefer that you leave the room for that. I would not want you to see such a sight," the stranger said.

Ino became stiff. "If you do not inflict the punishment, you will be accused of treason," Ino snapped.

The stranger stared intently at Ino with a wicked grin on his face. "I have every intention of administering the punishment, Princess. However, I do not believe you would want to remain to see the results," the stranger said in a harsh and wicked voice. "I am not like most of your servants, Princess. I am not like them at all..."

Ino stammered back slightly as every word spoken by this man dripped with malice. "Do it."Ino bit her lip as she intended to give this stranger a harsh command, but as a dark aura continued to radiate from this man, she couldn't help but grow rather weak and afraid.

"Of course," the stranger said in his mockingly polite voice.

"I – I will be back later," Ino stammered.

Footsteps were heard again as Ino left the room. Panic swept over Naruto. What was this man's idea of a punishment? Moving ever so slightly, Naruto managed to get a glimpse of this stranger. Dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. His clothes resembled that of a servant. But why didn't he seem familiar? Stepping closer towards Naruto, horror struck as the man's features began to change. The dark hair was growing, the tan skin slowly lost its color and began to turn paler and paler, the dark eyes became more menacing and resembling the eyes of a snake, and the servant clothes turned into long cloaks of silk. What was going on? Who was this person? What were they doing here? What was he going to do to him?

A dark chuckle came from the man. "Do not be afraid, Naruto," the man spoke in a calm and mockingly polite voice.

Naruto froze. Why did this man know his name? Ino had never mentioned it.

"Yes, I know who you are," the man spoke again. "When I decided to come and explore the Yamanaka land in hiding, I did not believe such a beautiful opportunity would cross my path. I am rather fortunate. It was a wonderful idea to have arrived today and not at any other time."

This wasn't good. Naruto trembled as he wondered if this man would take his life or do much worse things to him instead.

"Do not be afraid," the man said with an evil smile. "I will not hurt you. Well, not more than I have to."

"W – Who are you?" Naruto managed to ask in a whisper, a whimper almost.

The man chuckled. "How rude of me, I did not introduce myself. My name is Orochimaru," the man said. "I am planning to rule all of this land sometime in the near future."

Naruto couldn't speak. What the hell was wrong with this man?

"But enough about me," Orochimaru said. "I should be getting on with your punishment. The Princess would be most upset if I did not do as she instructed." Orochimaru began to remove his cloaks at that moment and had taken out a knife he kept hidden by his side. What was he planning to do? Taking the sleeve of his cloak, he tore off a strand of it. Walking over to Naruto, he carefully covered Naruto's eyes and made sure that Naruto couldn't see a thing. Naruto could hear more ruffling of clothes – they were placed down somewhere.

Footsteps. Orochimaru was behind him now. Bending down, Orochimaru got on his knees right behind Naruto. Leaning forward, Orochimaru made sure to get right against Naruto's ear.

"Shall we begin?" Orochimaru whispered to Naruto.

Naruto tried to squirm away from this strange man, but he winced as the wounds on his back wouldn't allow him to move without inflicting massive pain. Although, Naruto regretted not running away the moment Orochimaru began to remove the rest of Naruto's clothing. Naruto jerked his head and ignored the pain of the motion as best as he could. Opening his mouth, Naruto was about to protest but Orochimaru rammed a wad of fabric into his mouth. With that same motion, the man grabbed the sleeves of Naruto's ripped shirt and tied the young blonde's hands together. Naruto jerked his entire body this time, but it was futile, Orochimaru had removed his clothes already and managed to pin him down.

"Stay still," Orochimaru hissed. "If you do not move, I will not hurt you too much."

He didn't listen to Orochimaru, he wasn't about to go along with what this bastard wanted. He was going to get as far away as he possible. Squirming forcefully, tears escaped from his shut eyes and past the silk blindfold from the pain of the lashes, but that didn't matter right now. The pain didn't matter, the bleeding didn't matter, what mattered was getting away. This wasn't enough though; Orochimaru had enough of Naruto's futile resistance. Smacking a hand down onto Naruto's damaged back, Naruto collapsed painfully and released the most horrible muffled scream he could manage. Whimpering on the floor, Naruto tried to ignore the pain. He tried to get over how much pain he felt. He tried his hardest not to imagine just how much worse all of this could get.

In the mean time, Orochimaru cleaned his blood drenched hand on Naruto's pants and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. He wasn't going to make this easy on Naruto. Orochimaru was going to be rough now. Naruto cringed as he thought that Orochimaru would smack him again. But it ended up being much worse than that. Orochimaru flipped Naruto around and slammed him on his back onto the concrete floor. Tears burst out of his blindfolded eyes as Naruto screamed and sobbed from the pain inflicted on his already horribly wounded back. Naruto tried his hardest to jerk forward but Orochimaru held him down.

"I told you to stay _still_ before," Orochimaru hissed. "I am not going to make this easy on you." Orochimaru wrapped a cold hand around Naruto's neck and held him in place while the wounded child sobbed in pain. All the while, Orochimaru's other hand made its way down south and caressed Naruto's tight hole. Naruto squirmed and sobbed more as he felt filthy for allowing this man to touch him like this. He didn't want this. Why couldn't this man just leave him alone? Orochimaru smirked wickedly. "Do you not like it? Do you not like me touching you here?" he asked in a husky voice.

Naruto shook his head as best as he could against Orochimaru's strong hold against him. A frown appeared on the pale face as the man grew angry again. Naruto released another muffled scream as Orochimaru inserted a finger into Naruto brutally. Orochimaru then scratched in two more fingers and thrusted them in and out of Naruto, but the hole wouldn't accept the foreign objects. Naruto screamed continuously as he found this non-lubricated thrusting unbearable. This was really irritating Orochimaru.

Taking his fingers out of Naruto, Orochimaru found another way of getting Naruto wide enough. Little did Naruto know that he was certainly better off with Orochimaru's bloody fingernails. Anything would have been better than what Orochimaru was reaching for... Holding the handle firmly, Orochimaru positioned his knife against Naruto's hole. Naruto jerked slightly. More tears came as he felt the cold tip against him. He prayed that it wasn't what he thought. But as Orochimaru rammed it within him, Naruto's throat went dry as he released a deafeningly high pitched scream. Jerking every which way he could, Naruto continued to scream as he felt Orochimaru's knife tearing at his insides and making him a bloody mess from the inside and out. The violent motions of Naruto's body became constant as Orochimaru continued to thrust that deadly knife within his victim. Naruto's tear drenched face began to turn blue as he jerked against Orochimaru's hand and wasn't able to breath as he continued to scream. Naruto desperately dug his nails into Orochimaru's hand as he tried to get free. Thrusting his body upwards and away from the knife that was carving into him, Naruto screamed even more as the flesh on his back began to tear off...

Finally though, Orochimaru put the knife aside. Naruto continued to sob hysterically as he tried to ignore this intolerable pain. His burning insides made him feel as though his death was near, yet it felt welcome. Anything was better than feeling this. Why was this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this?

How he wished Sasuke was here to protect him. In that small instant, Naruto found some relief in thinking of Sasuke. Although, that didn't stop Orochimaru from positioning himself against Naruto and thrusting himself within Naruto's bloody hole.

Muffled screams echoed through the room as Naruto's weak, beaten, and aching body was forced open once more by this cold and wicked man. Although Naruto's body was to endure more, his mind couldn't take the strain any longer. Finally giving in, Naruto passed out.

{:::}

Naruto's unconscious body was later found that night by a maid. Ino had been told of what happened but she refused to take responsibility. The culprit was hunted down, but never found. No one knew who had hurt Naruto, all they knew was what had happened to him. Had it not been for the dark creature inside of Naruto, he never would have survived…

The weeks that followed, Naruto found himself being attended by Tsunade – regularly, only the doctor to the rich – she always had a soft spot for Naruto, so she remained by his side until he recovered both physically and mentally. Thankfully for Tsunade's unique healing ability, she managed to heal most of Naruto's wounds with no problems, except for one that Orochimaru had left on Naruto's stomach. It just so happened that after Orochimaru raped Naruto, he wanted to leave Naruto a farewell present and carved the knife once more into him along the mark on his stomach that made him unique and hated.

All throughout the healing process, Naruto refused to say a single word to anyone. He had refused to speak until Jiraiya – a strong, yet perverted, nomad – arrived after traveling for so many years. Naruto soon felt better and put his past behind him – like always – and lived on. Now the young blond wanted to get stronger, so he would never be put through something like that again. All Naruto wanted was to get stronger and see Sasuke someday, if he ever got the chance.

{:::}

(Five Years Later)

A low groan was released from Naruto's throat as he rolled over onto his stomach and hid his head under the covers. Sunlight beamed down on his body as if begging the blond to rise and greet the morning. He had always been a lazy person. There would be no exception this morning. Why should it be different? Suddenly, Naruto heard a booming knock hit his door repeatedly.

"Get up Naruto!" came Ino's demanding voice.

Naruto groaned even louder this time but pulled the pillow off of his head.

"Listen to me!" Ino demanded again. "You are my private servant! You are supposed to go wherever I go! No matter how much of a burden I consider you, you have to get up and accompany me!"

"Why don't you come and make me?" Naruto growled out.

Ino remained silent but then slammed the door open. "I am not playing games with you, Naruto!" Ino snapped. "Get up and get ready! You should have been awake and attending to me already instead of staying in bed!"

Naruto's bright cerulean eyes glared at Ino as he lifted his head. "And what are you going to do if I don't? _Punish_ me?" Naruto remarked harshly as he tossed the covers off of his body.

Ino went stiff and didn't respond to Naruto's comment. She merely glared at him and ordered him to get ready. Leaving Naruto's room, Naruto sighed as Ino slammed the door shut.

_Can she be any more unbearable?_ Naruto wondered. _I can't believe I used to listen to her._ Naruto had truly changed ever since that incident five years ago. He wouldn't back down anymore. He was more determined than ever. And even though he would still be punished and whipped for his outbursts, he didn't care. Never again would he allow himself to back down; never again.

Yawning out of sheer exhaustion, Naruto then stretched his lean, tan body and soaked in the sunlight that was entering from his window. Strolling over to his small desk with numerous scrolls, he grabbed his clothes that lay on top of the aged wooden chair. Pulling his pants on, he hid his tan legs from the world. Pulling his shirt over himself, he covered up the numerous scars on his back and the one that lay on his stomach. Looking around the tiny room, Naruto searched for his shoes. Smiling to himself, he ran towards the door and slipped his shoes on. Standing in front of the water bowl in his room, he cleaned his face and dried it off quickly. Gazing at his reflection in the small mirror he owned, he ran his hand through his golden hair and stared at his own reflection. Showing his bright teeth in a brilliant smile, he placed the mirror down and quickly left the room. Running down the halls, he ran past many maids and made sure not to bump into anyone as he soon found himself sliding down the wooden rail at an alarming speed. Getting to the base, he quickly avoided hitting himself and jumped off gracefully. Although, much could be said about the landing since Naruto ended up slipping and falling flat on his face. Naruto heard laughter come from everyone that had seen the performance, but just as he got up and was about to start yelling, Tsunade came over.

"You really do know how to screw your body up with stupid antics, do you not?" Tsunade asked in an annoyed tone, but then quickly showed her joking nature as she smiled brightly.

Naruto stuck his tongue out like a small child. "Well, at least I give you something to do, don't I?" Naruto replied. "Be more grateful you old - Ouch!"

Naruto rubbed his head as Tsunade rolled up her sleeves to deliver another punch. Jumping from side to side, Tsunade's large breasts followed her along with her long blonde hair. Honey eyes locked onto Naruto as Tsunade was ready to fight.

"Get over here!" Tsunade snapped. "I swear I will –"

"Is that any way to treat a young man?" The voice of Jiraiya wondered.

Tsunade stopped immediately and glared at the white haired man. Jiraiya pouted.

"Why'd you stop jumping around like that?" Jiraiya asked sweetly as his black eyes scanned the old woman's large breasts.

Tsunade was about to hit Jiraiya but they heard someone approaching.

"Naruto!" Ino snapped angrily. "Stop wasting my time! We have to go! _Now!_"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed. Naruto turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya and waved. "I'll see you later then, don't kill each other in the mean time," Naruto said with a bright smile and a laugh as he left with Ino.

{:::}

In the carriage, Naruto wondered what was in store for him today. Staring off into the distance, he admired the lively creatures outside. How happy they must be. How wonderful a life a person could live if they were one of those being. How great it must feel to truly have no worries and not care about anything. But then, just as the scenery began to change, Naruto tilted his head and realized that he recognized this path somehow. Looking around frantically, he recognized the trees, the landscape, the very –

Naruto's heart sank to his stomach. To his horror, he saw the Uchiha Castle. "Ino," Naruto said quietly. "What are we doing here!"

"What are you talking about?" Ino snapped at Naruto.

Naruto pointed frantically at the Castle. "Why - Are - _We_ - _Here!_" Naruto shouted as he pronounced every syllable loudly and carefully.

"We came to handle a few things with Sasuke's guardians," Ino told Naruto in an annoyed tone. "What else?"

"But – But why did you bring _me?_" Naruto shouted out desperately.

"I had to, you moron!"

"Do you have any idea how much shit trouble I'll be in when they recognize me!"

"Why would I care about you?"

"How would they treat _you_ when they find out?"

"They will not recognize you. It has been _five years_."

"Are you insane!"

"Shut up and stay out of it! Sasuke is not here so you have nothing to worry about!"

"..."

"He will not be here, so it does not matter."

"Fine," Naruto sank back into the seat and looked out the window again. His heart sank painfully as he knew he wouldn't see Sasuke. Although this meant that he wouldn't be in trouble, he couldn't help but want to see Sasuke. It had been so long since they had seen each other, spoken, kissed. Naruto blushed faintly as he thought back to the past and wondered what Sasuke would look like now, how much he had changed, what he would tell him. Naruto's mind wandered to the possibilities, and before he knew it, the carriage had stopped in front of the Uchiha Castle. An odd sensation fluttered in his stomach at that moment. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Something was going to go wrong; he could feel it.

The door to the carriage was opened and Naruto stepped out quickly and without taking a single look around, he then helped Ino out, but –

"I – Ino?" A low and sensual voice said. Naruto's heart rose to his throat. That sounded just like –

Cerulean eyes quickly darted towards the source of the voice, and Naruto saw a matured Sasuke about to leave the entrance of the Uchiha Castle.

"Sasuke!" Ino squeaked out happily.

"But –" Sasuke said in a confused tone as he stared at Naruto, but he quickly composed himself as his eyes then darted to Ino. "It is nice to see you."

"It has been simply too long!" Ino said happily.

Sasuke strolled down the steps and stood before Naruto and Ino. "It certainly has," Sasuke said calmly. "Shall we go inside?"

Ino smiled brightly while Sasuke merely smirked. Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion. Had he not recognized him after all? A pain ached in Naruto's heart as he saw Ino and Sasuke look at each other with such warmth while they ignored him. Was this what the future held, Ino and Sasuke being together, possibly being happy, with Naruto out of the picture?

Sasuke took Ino's hand and paid no mind to Naruto as he guided her up the steps. Falling back, Naruto bit his lip and held in the urge to cry out. Walking slowly and blocking out the conversation Sasuke and Ino were having, Naruto walked up the steps with no motivation whatsoever. Finally inside, Ino and Naruto looked around the elegant entrance. This place hadn't changed either. It was as beautiful as ever.

"Naruto?" called out a low and curious voice.

Naruto snapped his head to the side and saw the masked man, Kakashi, standing next to him. Jumping slightly, Naruto hadn't anticipated someone getting that close to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. "And dressed like that no less. If Sasuke sees –"

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked the masked man.

"Nothing young master," Kakashi said briskly.

"Ino," Sasuke said as he looked at the female blond, he then presented Kakashi, "This is Hatake Kakashi, my guardian. I believe you wanted to speak to him."

"Oh yes," Ino said brightly. "It is nice to finally meet you, Hatake."

"Kakashi, if you will, my young Princess," Kakashi said lightly as he took Ino's hand and kissed it through the mask.

Ino giggled as she took her hand back.

"If you will," Kakashi said as he led the way upstairs. "I believe we have some business to attend to in my study." He motioned to Sasuke and Naruto. "We will be a while. Master, you should give the Yamanaka servant the proper papers in the meantime."

"Of course," Sasuke said indifferently.

Kakashi and Ino disappeared upstairs as they both laughed and had a meaningless conversation.

"So, which papers was he talking –" Naruto began but was stopped as Sasuke grabbed him roughly. Naruto cringed as Sasuke pulled him closer and glared into his eyes.

"Do _not_ speak a _single word_ to me," Sasuke hissed darkly.

Naruto stared at Sasuke feeling completely stunned and bewildered. He wanted to speak, but didn't want to upset Sasuke anymore so he remained silent. Sasuke finally released him and looked away.

"The papers are in my study," Sasuke said in a seemingly calm voice. "Follow me." Sasuke wasted no time as he marched down the hallways in search of his study. Naruto looked around and tried to distract himself from the sinking feeling inside him, but it was a futile attempt. Would Sasuke really refuse to speak to him? Not like Naruto knew. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know Sasuke at all. What would he do if he was in Sasuke's position? If Naruto had met a girl, fallen in love with this girl, claimed the girl as his bride and after five years found out that said girl was in fact a _boy_, what would he do? He'd feel like crap, and not want to speak to said 'girl' that had lied to him.

Yes, Naruto was certainly screwed. Sasuke would most likely refuse to speak to him after this. Naruto's heart sank as he hoped that Sasuke would at least be happy with Ino – since Naruto knew he certainly couldn't. Sighing deeply, Naruto hoped for the situation to lighten up a bit. It couldn't get worse, right? Wrong.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed Sasuke grab a door knob and jerk the door open. Strolling into the room before Naruto, Sasuke quickly made his way to the desk and searched for the necessary papers. Walking in slowly, Naruto looked around and admired the spacious and nicely decorated room. A loud noise caught Naruto's attention as Sasuke slammed the papers down on his desk.

"Close the door," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto quickly scrambled towards the door and closed it carefully.

"Lock it," Sasuke ordered.

Grabbing a key that was inside the key hole, Naruto turned it and made sure the door was locked. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, expecting him to give another order.

"Say something!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto merely stared at Sasuke and blinked. Wasn't he told not to say a single word?

Sasuke growled. "You _lied_ to me you unbelievable _bastard!_ How can you have _nothing _to say! You have absolutely _nothing to say _for lying to me for _five years!_" Sasuke bellowed harshly.

There was a short silence while Sasuke merely glared at Naruto. How was Naruto supposed to fix all of this with a few words? Was there really anything he could say to make things better?

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly in an awkward voice he couldn't quite recognize as his own.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Feeling stunned, Sasuke merely hung his head down. "That is all?" Sasuke asked as he sighed heavily.

"I don't know what else to tell you," Naruto admitted awkwardly.

"You could say, 'I am sorry for lying. I am sorry for leading you on. I am sorry for never mentioning _anything _about my real gender for _Five. Years.'_" He emphasized his last two words through gritted teeth and a nasty look.

"I couldn't."

Sasuke snapped his head up and glared at Naruto. "Would you care to explain that reasoning?" Sasuke asked in a mocking voice.

"I wasn't even supposed to be there that night! You – You told me you loved me! You told me you wanted me to be your bride! How was I supposed to just say, 'Sorry but I can't be with you because I have a penis and can't have your children!'?"

"Then you _should_ have said that! It is not that difficult!"

"Sorry."

Sasuke just kept his mouth shut and looked away. "What is supposed to happen now?" Sasuke asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"I gave my word that I would marry Yamanaka Ino."

"Then do it. It didn't seem like you were against the idea when you were looking at her like that earlier."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and simply stared. Did Naruto just sound jealous? "Are you _insane?_ I would rather cut off my own manhood and swallow it than marry that _she-devil!_" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto blinked. "Then why were you acting that way!" Naruto shouted in return.

"Did I have any other choice! It was the only thing that was keeping me from beating your face in for _lying_ to me!"

"Says the man that claimed to love me so,"

"Says the man that claimed he was a woman!"

"Erk - Fine! Whatever!"

"Do not 'whatever' me! I am not done yelling at you!"

"Then go ahead."

Sasuke didn't say anything though; he shut his mouth and looked away again. "You are such a pain in the ass," Sasuke huffed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm such a pain then," Naruto barked.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "That is not what I meant," Sasuke said. "I simply do not understand you!"

"What is there to understand!"

"What you were thinking when I told you I loved you!"

Naruto remained silent.

"What were you thinking when I said those things to you! What the hell was going through your mind! I do not understand any of it!"

An awkward silence fell at that moment. Sasuke wanted to understand, he wanted to make sense of everything. His anger had subsided, but he was still confused. He wanted to know what had truly occurred that night in Naruto's eyes so he could at least make some sense of it all. Naruto merely wanted to forget…

"And… I _kissed_ you," Sasuke sounded rather disgusted as he lost himself in his own train of thought, "_You_ kissed _me_." Pleasant memories were now tainted by this new information regarding the matter. "What were you thinking?" There seemed to be an urgent look in his eyes. "I am a man, yet you responded to me in –" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. He looked down at the ground, gathering his thoughts and picking his words carefully. "I kissed you, thinking you were a woman. A normal man would have pushed me away, but you did no such thing. I told you I loved you, and still you did nothing. I declared my love for you in front of so many others, and still you did not correct it." A pale hand went to his face, knowing exactly what had happened all those years ago, he felt ashamed. "I would ask you if you were merely a deviant that liked other men," this stung Naruto, "but I do not believe that is the case, we were too young and you acted too…innocently." Naruto's face flushed. "It does not make sense, I do not understand it. I fell in love with a man and did not even know it."

Naruto's heart fluttered, he knew it shouldn't, but it did regardless. Evaluating everything in Sasuke's perspective, Naruto knew what he did was wrong, that he was truly at fault – he was the one that knew the truth. Yet he knew he would do it all again if given the option. The young servant was unsure of how to respond to Sasuke, he couldn't think of a way to explain exactly what he felt or thought that night.

Sasuke's hand fell and he sighed, his eyes wandering back up to Naruto. "I... I do not even understand myself. I should feel repulsed because you are a man but – I still want you," his declaration sounded awkward, but genuine.

The blond looked away from Sasuke and stared at the floor. Why was it that part of him felt relieved to hear that, while the other part hated him for that very fact? Why did Naruto feel like a traitor but broken hearted at the same time? Naruto wanted to be with Sasuke, but he knew he couldn't. That's why he hated himself. He knew he could be happy with Sasuke, but he couldn't be with this Prince. As a result, his very happiness was snatched away ruthlessly from him as soon as he reached out and touched it with the tip of his fingers.

"This is your fault!" Sasuke burst finally, his calm composure gone. "_All of this is your fault!_"

Naruto looked at Sasuke feeling stunned, hurt.

"_If it were not for you, I would not be dealing with this mess!_" Sasuke continued in his angry fit. Storming towards Naruto, Sasuke grabbed Naruto roughly and glared into his eyes. "_If it were not for you, I would not be going out of my mind right now_." Naruto could see the hatred in Sasuke's eyes and it seemed to burn into his soul. "_If it were not for you, I would not have any problems!_"

Those words stung Naruto's heart in an unspeakable way. Cerulean eyes just stared up at cold, hatred filled onyx pools. Why did Naruto suddenly have the urge to cry? Why – considering everything else that happened to him throughout his life – did he now want to cry at this very moment and not stop? Why – until this very moment – did he wish he could simply vanish into the abyss and never return? Why?

Why was Sasuke saying those things to him in such a heartless manner?

* * *

Allo! Chapter four is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Click the pretty button...


	5. Scorching Desire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(A/N) **Done! It took me a while but I finally finished the fifth chapter! I hope you guys like it!

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Scorching Desire_

Tears threatened to leave Sasuke's eyes as he glared down at Naruto. Desperation filled him to the brim in an unspeakable way. His heart beat in desire and sorrow as he accepted what his angel truly was. Anger was the only way Sasuke knew to show what he felt. He couldn't show his true emotions. He couldn't show what he felt for the blond. If he did, the sorrow of knowing he couldn't have him would be too much for this already broken man to endure. Masking this pain was the only thing he could do. With that mask he hoped to ignore the desire boiling up inside of this matured body. If Sasuke ignored it long enough, would it go away?

"_Why did I have to meet you!_" Sasuke bellowed in Naruto's face. "_Why did you have to appear here and ruin everything I _–?"

_Slap!_

Sasuke struck Naruto across the face with full force. Naruto's body gave in as he fell back against the cold wall. Not bothering to hold his burning cheek, Naruto merely looked back at Sasuke with confusion and pain etched on his face. Why did Sasuke do that? Sasuke held in the urge to scream as his hands found their way to Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes quickly widened and his hands shot up to grasp Sasuke's wrists. This only infuriated Sasuke further. Holding on tightly, Sasuke slammed Naruto down onto the floor and on his back.

Painful memories flashed through Naruto's mind at that instant. Panic swept over Naruto in a heartbeat. His body went into frenzy as he screamed and kicked Sasuke away. Sasuke cringed and held his hand over his stomach as he tried to ignore the pain inflicted on him. Naruto on the other hand immediately jerked away and wrapped his arms around himself as his body began to tremble horribly. Fear etched on every inch of his existence, Naruto couldn't bear the thoughts flooding his mind. Would Sasuke really hurt him? Would Sasuke do the same thing to him? Would the only person that showed him kindness finally snap? Would the person he loved finally realize that they felt nothing for him other than hatred? Would Sasuke turn out to be just another person that wanted him dead?

Sasuke stared at Naruto feeling utterly shocked. Why was he trembling like that? What was happening to him? Was it something that Sasuke did? Looking down at his hands, Sasuke remembered what it felt like when he hit Naruto – what it felt like to touch him with such rancor in his heart. Self loathing flooded Sasuke's body at that moment. The only person he had ever loved was hit with those very hands. Those hands that he vowed to love this person with were used to inflict pain. Sasuke's eyes darted back to Naruto's trembling body. What had Sasuke done?

"I am sorry," Sasuke whispered out awkwardly. "I –" Sasuke came closer to Naruto, trying to show that he wouldn't hurt him like that again. As Sasuke stretched out his hand, Naruto panicked and slapped it away.

"_Don't touch me!_" Naruto screamed in fear. "Get away from me!" Naruto jerked back, expecting Sasuke to come closer and try to do what that wicked man did so long ago. But as fear-filled cerulean eyes looked at the Prince's face, Naruto froze.

The pain of rejection reflected on Sasuke's face at that moment. Confusion and fear were mixed together inside of Sasuke as he gazed at Naruto with saddened onyx eyes. Naruto finally came to his senses.

_No_, he thought to himself. _Sasuke wouldn't hurt me... not like that. _Naruto's eyes watered as he regretted the words he said to Sasuke. How could he say such a thing to him?

Cerulean eyes quickly darted away and gazed down at the floor. Shame overwhelmed Naruto as he wished he could take those words back. "Forgive me," Naruto murmured as he got to his feet without looking at Sasuke. "I – I didn't know what I was doing."

"There is no need," Sasuke said softly as he got to his feet as well. "It was my fault."

"It wasn't. I shouldn't have –"

"It was my fault so stop being –"

"No! It was –"

"Shut it you twit! It was my fault so stop arguing!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as his patience grew thin. Tight fists remained at Sasuke's side as he controlled his anger. But as he gazed at Naruto his anger quickly transformed into a strange, awkward desire and self loathing.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "I despise people arguing with me. Forgive me; I will try to control my anger."

"It's alright. I –" Naruto stopped himself and reluctantly decided to take a different approach. "I'll try to control myself as well."

"I am sorry I hit you," Sasuke said after a moment's hesitation.

"I deserved it," Naruto said with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like it was the first time I was hit. Don't worry about it."

"But – your reaction," Sasuke spoke awkwardly. "You seemed to have remembered something."

Naruto's body tensed up as he subconsciously rested his left hand on his shoulder and felt a healed whip mark. "I –" Naruto hesitated. "Just thought you wanted to whip me. That's all."

Sasuke's lips tightened. "I would never do that," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Did your sis – I mean, did _Ino_ whip you?"

"She gets someone else to do it," Naruto said casually. "I get whipped all the time though. I'm used to it. I can take the pain."

Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look. "But why did you react like that?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto shifted his weight. "It's..." Naruto hesitated once more. "I can take it when some random person whips me because I don't really know them. I figure I have no reason to hate them then. Why hate someone you don't know? But... If you had whipped me –" Sasuke waited for the answer. "You have been the only person that told me they loved me. I could take the physical pain, but not the pain of being hated and hurt by someone I cared about..." Naruto finished softly.

Sasuke's heart ached as he realized to what extent he had hurt Naruto. "I am sorry," Sasuke said, remembering the night they had shared together all those years ago. "I told you I would not let anyone hurt you and –" Sasuke bit his lip as he realized what he had done.

Naruto chuckled. "Be realistic. It wouldn't have been possible. Even I knew that," Naruto said with a careless shrug.

"Then why did you believe me when I told you?" Sasuke asked in a firm tone.

"I didn't," Naruto admitted. But just as Sasuke was going to glare at him, he quickly added, "I was just happy that someone would actually say that and mean it sincerely."

Sasuke gave Naruto a tender gaze. Not suppressing his urge, Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto's body reacted oddly at that moment. Had anyone else held him this way, he would have quickly pulled away. But as Sasuke held him firmly, Naruto felt comforted, safe, in bliss even. A chill went up Naruto's spine as he felt Sasuke press up against him. How he craved Sasuke's warmth.

"Of course I meant it," Sasuke said. "I still..." He buried his face in Naruto's hair for a moment, thinking better of what he was going to say. His angel's scent filled his nostrils, he felt in bliss.

Cerulean eyes eventually gazed into dazed onyx pools. Sasuke's stomach tightened as he looked at Naruto. How good it felt to have Naruto in his arms like this. How satisfying it felt to have such a soul in his possession right now, he felt complete. How wonderful it felt to be here with this person like this.

"I never quite caught your name after all," Sasuke said lightly with a smirk on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto breathed gently.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto's body could feel the chills of having Sasuke's sensual voice speak his name like that. "Yes?" Naruto said as his voice hooked in sheer bliss.

"I just wanted to call your name," Sasuke whispered.

"It's..." Naruto forced himself to think and not become too overwhelmed with Sasuke's warmth. "It's nice to hear you say it."

Sasuke chuckled softly. Naruto could feel something flutter inside of him as he felt Sasuke's chest move along with his body like that. "Do you like my voice that much?" Sasuke asked slyly as he tilted his head like a curious child.

"Yes..." Naruto breathed.

Sasuke lifted his hand and stroked Naruto's cheek tenderly. Naruto's eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. Sasuke smiled despite himself as he loved the way his angel looked and acted. "Will you say my name?" Sasuke asked Naruto in his sensual voice.

"Sasuke," Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke felt warmth travel through his body as he heard his angel speak his name. How he wished that only Naruto would speak his name from now on. Hearing it from anyone else would simply spoil it. He only wanted his angel to speak it now. Only him. Only Naruto. A strange sensation filled Sasuke as he gazed at Naruto. He couldn't describe the desire inside of him at that moment, the need to have this person so close to him. The craving that practically begged him to –

Without a thought, Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward as he pressed his lips gently against Naruto's. Time seemed to stand still as Sasuke remained like this with Naruto. Naruto's eyes fluttered open briefly as he wondered what this feeling was. As his eyes confirmed what his lips felt, he wondered why Sasuke was kissing him. Why would Sasuke do such a thing with him even though he knew the truth? But as cerulean eyes fluttered closed and leaned into the touch, he really didn't care why. All Naruto cared about right now was Sasuke. That's all that mattered, Sasuke and remaining like this with him. Only with him. Only with Sasuke.

A strange feeling was boiling up inside of Naruto at that moment. Opening his mouth only slightly, he slipped his tongue out, but just as he touched Sasuke's lips, Sasuke abruptly pulled away. Sasuke released Naruto and stepped back as he looked away. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he merely stared at Sasuke. What was the matter? Had Naruto done something wrong? Or had Sasuke finally come to his senses?

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "That – that was a mistake."

An ache formed inside of Naruto's heart as Sasuke spoke those words. Was that what Sasuke truly thought? Why did he do it then? Why would he do something if he was just going to say it was a mistake? Sasuke turned on his heel and quickly sped off towards his desk. Collecting the necessary papers, he piled them together and made his way to the door.

"We better go meet up with Kakashi and Ino," Sasuke said in an attempt to be casual as he gave the papers to Naruto. "They will wonder why we took so long..."

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he took what was handed to him.

"We must go," Sasuke continued, trying his best to ignore Naruto's question.

A burning sensation stung inside of Naruto. "Right," Naruto mumbled as he stepped towards the door. "I don't know what I was thinking when I did that." A smile of realization – realizing his own stupidity – formed on Naruto's face. "That never happened..."

Something ached inside of Sasuke at that moment. Did Naruto not care? Sasuke wasn't supposed to care, but that didn't mean he wanted Naruto to _not care_ as well. It felt good to have Naruto respond to him, but he knew it was still wrong. The only reason he had stopped himself was because he didn't want to get carried away. But he couldn't stand the thought of having Naruto dismiss it in such a way, it _did_ matter to him, and it _should_ matter to Naruto as well. Sasuke stood directly in front of Naruto and gazed down at him. He wanted him, he really did. That's why he kissed him. He wanted to kiss Naruto and he couldn't deny it, and he wanted to do it again. He did not regret the kiss they shared, but he knew that he should. Confusion and desire filled Naruto as Sasuke gazed at him like that. What would Sasuke do now? Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm gently and closed his eyes as he leaned forward. Maybe he could have Naruto, even if it was for this last time.

Naruto could see what was coming. It was so obvious. But for some reason he didn't want it, not if it was only going to be another mistake – another kiss that was done with no love at all. Turning his head, Naruto soon felt Sasuke's lips against his cheek. Frustration and tension flooded Sasuke as he only felt the skin of his angel's cheek. Pulling his lips back, he hung his head and rested his forehead on Naruto's temple. Rejection burned Sasuke's heart at that moment. Had Naruto considered it a mistake after all? Had Naruto truly not wanted him to begin with? Had it all been a fluke?

"Dammit," Sasuke murmured.

Pulling away quickly, Sasuke turned towards the door and left Naruto to wonder why he had said that. Pale fingers grabbed the key and turned it quickly as they slammed the door open. As Sasuke rushed out, Naruto followed him and regretted not having that last kiss. What was going on with Sasuke? Had he not meant what he said to Naruto? Did Sasuke really want him? Did Sasuke truly not care about his gender and still want to be with him? Naruto could not make heads or tails of it.

Unspoken confusion filled both males as they quickly rushed down the halls. As they got closer and closer to the entrance, they both realized just how much they wanted to remain together – they both knew just how much they wanted to redo what had happened. But of course, they both knew what would happen afterwards – nothing, absolutely nothing. They both knew that it didn't matter if they tried to be together, in the end they would have to forget about each other and go their separate ways. Well, that's how things should occur.

As they reached the entrance, they saw Kakashi and Ino walking down the stairs, happily talking away. As all four reunited, they merely gazed at each other and wondered why the atmosphere seemed so tense.

"I presume you found all the papers?" Kakashi asked Sasuke briskly.

"Yes," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Ino gave Sasuke an odd look. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? He seemed fine earlier. Ino's eyes quickly darted to Naruto. He was acting just as strange. What was the matter? Whatever it was, she was going to get it out of Naruto when they arrived home.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Sasuke," Ino said happily.

"Yes," Sasuke told Ino. "It was."

"That reminds me," Ino said as she placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I believe Kakashi told me that you would not be here today. Not that I am complaining or anything, but did something occur? I was told you would be in an important meeting with an ally."

Kakashi smirked under his mask while Sasuke wished not to answer. "Sasuke wanted to see you, Lady Ino," Kakashi said. "As soon as he found out you would be stopping by today he asked our ally if they could meet another day. I do not believe I have ever seen the young Master wait by the entrance door for so long."

"Kakashi," Sasuke huffed as his nostrils flared.

Naruto could feel his stomach flutter as he noticed a faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sasuke!" Ino squealed like a child. "You are so sweet!" Ino flung herself at Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

Naruto could feel his throat go dry as he saw them together. Sasuke merely tried not to gag or vomit as he complied with the hug.

"Nice to see the two fiancés embrace," Kakashi said in an extremely bored tone.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes darted to Kakashi. What did he mean by that? Kakashi smirked as he noticed the glances he was given. How long would it be until the two males realized just how meant to be they were? Would they need some help or would they figure it out on their own? Or should he step in right now and get it over with? But just as Naruto was going to step forward and demand to know what Kakashi was planning, a crack of lightning stopped him.

Everyone quickly looked towards the entrance door, alarmed by the sound. Kakashi stepped forward and opened the door. Shock followed as they all realized the heavy rain pounding against the Uchiha Castle.

"What a shame," Kakashi said with a huff. "And here I thought it would remain a beautiful day today."

Naruto stepped forward and confirmed for himself that this was real. The weather was horrible. How were they going to leave with weather like this? "How are we going to get back?" Naruto wondered.

"You cannot," Kakashi said simply. All of the young adults looked at Kakashi. "Who knows what could happen to the two of you if we allow you to leave in this kind of weather," Kakashi concluded. "You will have to spend the night and hope the weather is better tomorrow."

Naruto gave Kakashi an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right?" Naruto said with a fake laugh. "I mean, this will blow over in no time."

"It will not," Kakashi said. "At any rate, if you wish to return home, you may. You are but a servant. As for Lady Ino, I insist that she stay. Further, are you really going to leave her behind?" Kakashi was now giving Naruto a stern look. Naruto gave him a glare in return.

"Fine," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Sasuke," Ino said in a whimsical manner. "I will get to spend time with you now."

Both Naruto and Sasuke resisted the urge to gag as Ino said that. Ino clung tightly to Sasuke and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the Prince's warmth. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away. What was the matter with her? Was she always going to be this childishly stupid around Sasuke? If so, could he possibly have a barf bag?

"Well, Lady Ino, I presume the Prince and yourself have some catching up to do," Naruto said in a bored tone. "I will go and possibly strangle myself..."

"No need for that, my boy," Kakashi said briskly as he rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Your adoptive father would not allow such a thing."

Naruto gave Kakashi an odd look. How did he know about his adoptive father?

"Iruka has told me quite a lot about you," Kakashi said. "How about I show you around? You will soon be living here after all."

_Living here?_, Naruto thought, feeling confused. But that wasn't his priority right now. _What about my adoptive father…? _

As Naruto left with this mysterious man, Sasuke could feel jealousy and anger boil inside of him. Where did Kakashi get off taking his angel like that? Since when did he say it was okay for Kakashi to do as he pleased? And why in the hell did his guardian leave him with this _she-devil?_

"How do you know Iruka?" Naruto asked Kakashi as they walked down an empty hallway.

"That's something you should ask him," Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask.

Naruto gave Kakashi an odd look. "Why?" Naruto wondered.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head. "Iruka would kill me if I told you," Kakashi said with a sigh. "Or worse, he would not sleep with me for – Oops... I have said too much."

"What!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "What do you mean you –?"

Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth as he hushed him at once. "Remain calm, Naruto. I know your little secret, and now you know mine – and your dad's. Please, just remain calm about this, will you?" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Fine," Naruto huffed. "Do you mind leaving me alone though?"

"But I was going to show you around!" Kakashi said in his bored, yet somehow half interested, voice.

"You do realize Iruka came with us, right?" Naruto asked the man. "He was driving the carriage."

Kakashi froze as his hair stood on end. The older male's body wavered as he realized his lover was so close.

"Wondering where he is?" Naruto asked in a dry voice.

Nodding excitedly, Kakashi awaited Naruto's answer.

"He said he was going to be tending to the horses," Naruto continued.

Without a single thought, Kakashi dashed off leaving Naruto to just blink and stare in awe.

_Who knew an old man could run so fast?_, Naruto wondered._ I wonder what Iruka's going to do_. Naruto shuddered as he imagined Kakashi and Iruka together. They wouldn't get it on in the stable would they? Naruto shuddered once more but forced himself to think of something else as he continued to walk down the halls. What was he to do now? He was so bored! There was nothing to do! Just as Naruto turned a corner, he sniffed the air and caught the sweet scent of food. Naruto's nose rose instinctively as he tried to determine where the aroma originated from. Falling into a daze, Naruto let his feet and nose lead him to the source of what he desired. Pain struck at an instant as someone slammed a door in Naruto's face.

"Hurry up and finish that food Chouji!" Someone barked angrily.

Naruto's eyes watered as he rubbed his nose. Looking around, Naruto noticed a brown haired male rush out. He was the one that slam the door in his face! "Watch it before you slam doors, you jackass!" Naruto yelled at the male.

The male's head snapped in Naruto's direction. "Maybe you shouldn't be in the damn way, dumbass!" the male barked.

Naruto simply stared at the male and blinked. This man's brown hair strung out everywhere, his glare resembled that of a dog's, those marks on his cheeks were just like –

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba stared at Naruto and blinked. "Naruto!" He shouted after a moment's silence.

Glee filled both males as they quickly threw themselves at each other and embraced tightly.

"You flea-bitten bastard! You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto laughed.

"You blond moron! Same to you!" Kiba cackled.

Suddenly, they both heard a high pitched bark. Kiba and Naruto stopped laughing and looked around for the source of the bark. Their eyes locked on the large white dog leaving the kitchen.

"A – Akamaru?" Naruto breathed out.

"Yeah!" Kiba said. "Who'd you think it was?"

"He's so big now..." Naruto trailed off as he released Kiba and gazed at the dog.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba wondered. "He hasn't changed at all!"

"Are you blind!" Naruto shouted. "You used to be able to carry him on your back! Now he's big enough to carry you!"

"I still don't see the difference though," Kiba said with a thoughtful pout.

"How troublesome," a man sighed as he exited the kitchen. "What's all the commotion about?" The man stared at Naruto with a lazy gaze. Naruto blinked and stared at the man with the brown pony tail.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

"Hey, so why are you here anyway?" Kiba asked finally.

"I came with Ino," Naruto explained.

They both shrugged and nodded as they understood the situation.

"I never thought Sasuke would actually go through with it with her," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "Women are all strange after all."

Naruto suppressed the urge to answer. How could he tell them who Sasuke was truly after? Or who he _used to_ be after? "Well," Naruto began with a sigh, "I sure as hell could never put up with her. I wish him luck with that, truthfully."

"You've been her personal servant for how many years now?" Kiba asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Ten miserable years," Naruto said with a sigh. "I grew up with her though. I've been stuck with the Yamanaka family for all my life after all. I guess I supposedly owe them something right?"

"That sucks," Kiba said with a laugh.

Naruto gave Kiba a glare. "Aren't you Sasuke's personal servant?" Naruto hissed back.

"Yeah," Kiba replied. "But at least he doesn't beat me around like Ino does."

Naruto gave Kiba a shocked look. How did he know?

"Don't act so surprised," Shikamaru muttered. "We saw you get smacked around at the ball by her. Besides, all the servants in the Yamanaka lands know about the lashings. We may be servants but we still get news."

Naruto frowned and looked away. They weren't supposed to know. He didn't want anyone to know. What did they think of him for getting beaten around like that?

"I don't know how you can stand it," Kiba said with a sigh. "I mean, Sasuke hit me once for pouring hot water on him and I didn't speak to him for days. How could you still deal with her after all of that?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter," Naruto mumbled. "Besides, I'm already used to the way I get treated over there. It's nothing new, I can handle it."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well," he began, "It's good that you're Ino's personal servant now I suppose. After Sasuke and Ino get married you'll be living here with the happy couple."

Naruto snapped his head in Shikamaru's direction. "What!" Naruto shouted.

Both males gave Naruto an odd look. "You didn't know?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why else would I be so surprised!"

"Calm down," Kiba said. "It's not my fault no one bothers to tell your stupid self anything."

Naruto huffed. "Fine," he said angrily. "I can't believe I'll be living here. I guess spending the night won't be too bad then."

"You're spending the night here?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "It started raining and Kakashi said that we had to stay. I wanted to leave but he started saying that I should 'remain with Lady Ino' since you know – I can't exactly go home without her, unfortunately. Do you mind showing me a room I can sleep in? After all of this I just want to throw myself on a bed and not wake up until I can go home and eat some ramen."

Kiba and Shikamaru sighed as they realized Naruto was still the ramen obsessed freak he always was.

"I'll show you my old room," Kiba said as he signaled for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto waved at Shikamaru and followed Kiba down the hallway and back into the large maze that was the Uchiha Castle.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto voiced out.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked as he turned a sharp corner.

"What's Sasuke like?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Kiba chuckled. "Is that a serious question? Why do you want to know?" Kiba wondered.

"If I'm going to live here one day I might as well should know more about the guy that's going to boss me around," Naruto lied hesitatingly, he truly wanted to know what the man of his dreams was like. Would Kiba catch on?

Thankfully, he didn't. "He won't really boss you around," Kiba said honestly. "Well, for the first couple of years that I knew him he was unbearable, but then after he announced who he wanted to get engaged with he really lightened up. So I guess he's a prick when you first meet him. Although, that doesn't change much, but if you ever need anything he'll help you out. He acts cold but he does care in his own weird way I guess. Hopefully when he finally has sex he won't be socially retarded anymore."

Naruto sighed. Did he really make such an impact on Sasuke? Why did he do that? Why did he have to hurt such a kind man?

"Alright," Kiba said happily. "Here's my old room." Kiba stopped in front of an old wooden door and turned the ancient knob. Opening the door, Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw the new furniture and bed.

"This is your old room!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why do you have new stuff in here!"

"Actually, Sasuke was preparing it for you," Kiba said flatly. "He changed me to a room closer to his so I could be 'better at his disposal'." Kiba smirked. "He got me new stuff too!"

Naruto walked into the room and observed everything. He had never owned things of such high quality, and they were brand new to top it all off. Naruto's heart sank. What would Sasuke do now that he knew the truth? Would he take everything back and kick him out, and possibly never want to see Naruto again?

"Well," Kiba said as he grabbed the door knob. "I'm going to go back to the kitchen. Good night. I'll come by tomorrow morning so your stupid self doesn't get lost."

With a last cheerful grin from Kiba, he closed the door and left. Naruto sat on the bed and went back to his previous thoughts. What had he gotten himself into? Nothing good could come from all of this. Either Sasuke will break it off with Ino, and Naruto would face hell for the rest of his life, or Sasuke would marry her and leave Naruto heartbroken. Although, regardless of what happened, Naruto could never have Sasuke. He could never have the kind man that captured his heart so long ago. He could never be happy. He could never forgive himself for all of this sorrow he had caused.

Naruto bit his lip and allowed his body to drop on the bed. Forcing his eyes shut, he tried to think of something else – anything else. But nothing worked, as tears left Naruto's eyes, he finally managed to tire himself out and fall into slumber.

{:::}

A heavy sigh escaped the mouth of the Prince as he lay on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Hours had passed since he last saw his angel. His male angel that went by the name of Naruto. Feeling angry with himself, he couldn't understand why he still craved that person. Why did he want to be with that person even though he knew what said person was? Why did he crave a male partner? After longing for someone he believed to be a Princess, why did he crave a male?

Sasuke slapped a pale hand onto his face as he realized something, after all the fantasizing, he could not recall one time that he saw his angel as a true woman. Not once. Did he subconsciously know the truth or was it the inner craving of his own perverse mind? It didn't matter regardless. He still craved that person – and only that person. Desperation followed as Sasuke realized what he had said to his angel and what he made him think. Would Naruto think that he was hated for what he was? Or hated for lying? Sasuke huffed. He should hate Naruto for lying. But he couldn't. He knows very well what happened that day. Naruto merely talked to him as a friend. Sasuke had been the one coming onto him. But then –

Memories began to replay themselves in Sasuke's mind. The night all those years ago had been engraved in his mind already, but now he had new memories to compare them with. Shock coursed through Sasuke at that moment. Naruto had kissed him back. He had blushed every time Sasuke so much as stood close to him. He had truly loved how Sasuke spoke to him with such sweet words. Could it be possible that the true reason Naruto didn't say anything all those years ago was because he had fallen in love with Sasuke, and still be in love even after all this time? Could it be that despite it all, he craved Sasuke more than anyone else? Could it be that Sasuke still had some strange chance to satisfy his craving for Naruto?

Shifting awkwardly, Sasuke could feel himself harden as he thought of having Naruto. He forced himself to think of other thoughts. Sitting up on his bed, Sasuke realized that he had to do something about what he felt. After everything that he had said to Naruto, he needed to give him a true apology. Sasuke didn't want them to remain on bad terms. It had been his fault for saying those things. Getting up and strolling to the door, Sasuke set out to find Naruto.

{:::}

Tossing and turning in his sleep, Naruto's body shook as desperation overwhelmed him. His dreams had betrayed him. Moans left Naruto's lips, entangling themselves with the repeated mewling of Sasuke's name. Suddenly, Naruto's breath hooked as he released himself. Cerulean eyes opened and quickly observed the room. Naruto felt unbelievably embarrassed as he pulled up the sheets and realized what had occurred. Cursing angrily he couldn't believe he had fantasized about Sasuke. A blush flushed on Naruto's face as he remembered the sweet dream. Sasuke had said sweet things to Naruto as he loved his body continuously. It had been the same words used all those years ago but with the body and voice of the matured version. Naruto slapped a hand onto his face and hated himself since he knew the very thought of Sasuke loving him got him hard.

Getting out of bed, Naruto sighed in relief as he saw that someone had been kind enough to leave him some sleeping garments and a change of clothes for the next day. Stripping himself of his clothes quickly, he grabbed the sleeping garments.

"Stupid Sasuke," Naruto said to himself. "This is your entire fault, if you had left me alone I wouldn't have had a dream about you."

"And how is that my fault exactly?" Sasuke said out loud.

Naruto cursed and spun around as he covered himself with the clothing in his hands. Why hadn't he noticed Sasuke come in? Sasuke stood at the door way, holding the knob as he stepped in and closed the door as gently as he had opened it. Naruto felt like kicking himself for falling for a man that could enter a room so quietly.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto hissed.

"I kind of own everything here," Sasuke said calmly.

"I know that!" Naruto huffed. "I mean, why are you in _here?_"

"I wanted to apologize," Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Can't it wait! I'm not wearing any clothes right now!"

"Well, it reminds me of the old days. You were naked when I first met you."

"..."

"I am kidding. I just –" Sasuke hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision. Strolling over to Naruto, Sasuke gazed into his eyes and knew he wouldn't regret what he was going to do. Cupping Naruto's cheek, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto tenderly. As both males melted into that kiss, they knew what they wanted. Even though one of them was going to give up, the other wouldn't stop until they were together...

* * *

And I'm done with the fifth chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please let me know what you think! Until next time, Ja Ne!


	6. Distressing Opinions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(A/N) **Hey guys. Damn. It's been a _really_ long time since I've updated this. Haha. Sorry, I've been very busy lately. Regardless, I tried hard. I honestly don't like this chapter much, mostly filler crap, and since I haven't written in a while, I think it's pretty damn bad. So, please don't kill me? I've had a lot of things to do, but I'm currently working my ass off to get things done! So I promise I'll update other stuff too. Soon. Very soon? Alright! I'll shut up now! Please enjoy, well, the beginning of this anyway haha, I think it's pretty random, might switch things up in this chapter later. Oh well. Enjoy! (I hope?)

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Distressing Opinions_

Hot, flawless lips kissed down a tan neck.

"Sasuke," a velvet voice gasped out gently. "W – What are you doing?"

"I want you," a husky voice breathed against the tan skin.

Tan legs trembled while the blond's face flushed. Naruto pulled back and slammed against the dresser that only held his future change of clothes. "W – What!" Naruto stammered in shock.

"You heard me," Sasuke's husky voice breathed out as he pressed himself against Naruto once again.

Naruto blushed and tried to squirm away as he felt his bare skin against the wooden dresser, but most importantly, against Sasuke's hot body. "You – You're crazy," Naruto breathed shakily as he stood straight and tried to pull away.

Leaning in, Sasuke caused Naruto to ram his head into the dresser as the blond tried to squirm away. "I am not the one that was dreaming about the other," Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Naruto blushed furiously. "Don't drag that into this!" Naruto hissed in his defense. "Tha – That has nothing to do with this!" Naruto bit down on his tongue as he wished he hadn't said that – he knew damn well it had _everything_ to do with 'this'.

"Fine, I will believe you," Sasuke said with a level gaze. "But you have to prove it to me first."

Naruto's face flushed as he remembered past events. What had happened the last time Sasuke asked such a thing of him? Sasuke pressed his groin against Naruto. Shock overwhelmed Naruto as he felt Sasuke's hardened member against his body.

"Let me have you," Sasuke's voice was as husky as before. "Let me have you right now, then you can tell me whether or not you want me," he grinned, "as much as you wanted me in your dream."

"W – What," Naruto stammered. He was cut off as Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him roughly.

Sasuke rammed his body against Naruto brutally and held him firmly in place until his pale hands began to roam about. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he found himself enjoying every bit of the molestation. Pale fingers caressed bare, tan skin lovingly while Sasuke's tongue slipped into Naruto's oral cavern and tenderly explored him. Sasuke grinded his hips against Naruto as he let the blond know just how hard he was – that's how badly he wanted to be inside of him.

Tan legs trembled as they found the grinding a rather odd motion; Naruto desperately tried to keep the sleeping garments in place with his trembling hand as he didn't want to reveal his erection to Sasuke. Regardless, as pale hands rubbed his thighs gently, Naruto couldn't help but arch his back to add more pressure.

A delicate eyebrow rose ever so slightly as Sasuke found Naruto's reactions rather inviting. Sasuke broke the kiss between them as three pale fingers made it to Sasuke's flawless lips. Opening his mouth, Sasuke slipped them inside and began to coat them in his own saliva. As Sasuke found his fingers to be sufficiently coated, he pulled them out and knew damn well what he was going to do next. In one swift movement, Sasuke gripped Naruto's thighs tightly and lifted him off the ground as his back was slammed against the dresser. Naruto groaned and arched his back as he felt cold, steel knobs against his bare skin. Looking down at his current position, Naruto couldn't help but blush as Sasuke held him up with no effort whatsoever. Shifting the clothes slightly, Naruto knew he was in a tight situation.

"You are lighter than I thought," Sasuke breathed sensually as he kissed Naruto tenderly.

"Shut it," Naruto grumbled through the kiss.

Sasuke smirked and pulled back while he spread Naruto's legs. Leaning in carefully, Sasuke made sure that his hips remained pressured against Naruto as much as possible as only a pale right hand remained. Sasuke's pale left hand lingered up to Naruto's face and touched it softly as onyx pools gazed into cerulean eyes that held the beauty of the ocean itself. Pale fingers touched pink, pouty lips. Planting another soft kiss on Naruto's lips, Sasuke's pale fingers lingered to Naruto's tight entrance.

Cerulean eyes went wide while Naruto's body shot up and squirmed uncontrollably. Horrible memories flooded Naruto's mind at that moment. Eyes watered as Naruto continued to squirm and gripped Sasuke's shoulders roughly.

"_S – Stop!_" Naruto screeched. Kicking Sasuke away, Naruto slid to the floor harshly and held the sleeping garments down to his body. Sobbing lightly, Naruto tried to breathe desperately. "D – Don't… Please. Don't."

Sasuke merely stood there and gazed down at Naruto. What was going on? Leaning down to see if Naruto was alright, Sasuke tried to reach out a hand – but Naruto merely slapped it away.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto screamed. "I – I don't want you, alright!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, feeling completely stunned. Naruto needed to say something, anything to get Sasuke to leave… Anything.

"It – It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything," Naruto breathed out shakily. "I don't want you – I don't. Just – just get out!"

"Stop saying such nonsense, you and I both know –" Sasuke tried to say in a serious tone, but Naruto cut him off.

"_Just get out!_" Naruto screamed as he grabbed nearby objects and threw them at Sasuke. "Get the hell out! I don't want you here!"

Sasuke was hit smack dab in the face by an airborne plant launched by the crazed blond.

"_You're a man! I'm not attracted to men!_" Naruto screamed. "_I don't want you to touch me!_"

This time, the pot was thrown. Sasuke remained still and let the pot hit him on his immaculate face. A loud crack was heard as the pot broke against him. Something warm dribbled down Sasuke's face at that moment. He was bleeding.

"Fine," Sasuke said stiffly as he got up absentmindedly, strolled over to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him.

Loud footsteps were the only audible thing in the dark hallways as Sasuke headed to his room. Echoes of those angry steps could be heard all throughout the Castle, it was the only way Sasuke would ever express any of his rejected feelings. Storming into his room, Sasuke didn't know what to do – how to get rid of this throbbing pain inside of him… Suddenly, he grabbed a nearby chair and gripped it firmly. Breathing shakily, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Screaming out harshly, Sasuke lifted the chair and threw it across the room. As it crashed down on the floor, Sasuke had already grabbed his next victim – a cedar side table – and chucked it down. This continued with the other two chairs, a plant pot, and a few ripped pillows that were now scattered all over the floor.

Moments later, Sasuke sat on the bed as his trail of mayhem could be found from the door to his bed where he now lay. Breathing in harshly, he tried to control himself as he gazed out at the stars. What was the matter with him? Why did he feel so broken inside? Why did he feel this unbelievable urge to cry and not stop? Nothing made any sense. Why had Naruto acted like that all of a sudden? He had dreamed about Sasuke but said that it meant nothing. How could something like that mean nothing? How could sharing so many heated kisses mean nothing to someone? Considering everything that had happened, why until now, did Naruto say something of that nature? Why until now, did Naruto reject Sasuke?

_"You're a man! I'm not attracted to men!"_

Naruto's words rang in Sasuke's head. Sasuke wasn't attracted to men either.

Glaring up at the sky, Sasuke became more confused as he touched his lips and wished to have Naruto. Why did he have these feelings? Why did he have these tainted feelings towards someone like him? Suddenly, Sasuke remembered Naruto's watering eyes. Maybe Naruto truly didn't want Sasuke like that?

_He brought it upon himself,_ Sasuke thought darkly. _He should not have led me on._

Sasuke huffed as he found himself in another fit of confusion. Why had Naruto done all of those things if he didn't care about Sasuke? Why had he acted like that all those years ago? Why did he let himself be kissed by another man earlier that day? Why had he allowed Sasuke to do those things to him up until –? It didn't make sense.

_He has no one to blame but himself,_ Sasuke thought as the image of Naruto's watering eyes burned into his mind's eye. _We would both be happy if it were not for his foolishness._

Glaring harshly at the moon, Sasuke remembered the first kiss they had shared – under that same moon, under the same captivating moonlight, under the same beautiful sky. Why couldn't they have something like that again? Sasuke had always wanted that from the beginning. Sasuke from the beginning wanted to be with that blond so he could be happy, so they both could be happy. He had only intended for the best.

Anger boiled inside of Sasuke. Lying on his bed, Sasuke rolled onto his side and turned his back to the elegant moonlight. He would turn his back to that beautiful sky just like his hopeful future had turned its back on him. As much as he hated himself for it, Sasuke knew he still wanted Naruto regardless of everything that he had done. Why couldn't they be together?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was Naruto's fault. It was Naruto that had deceived Sasuke. It was Naruto that had gotten Sasuke so hopelessly in love. It was Naruto that had rejected him after leading him on for so long. If Naruto had simply accepted Sasuke, everything would have been fine. If Naruto hadn't pushed him away, they would be together at this very moment. If Sasuke had been given a real chance – a real choice – Naruto would have nothing to regret right now. If Naruto hadn't been such an ass, Sasuke would have been happy with him. They both would have been happy. They both would have been happy, together – if Naruto hadn't been such an idiot. Gripping the sheets roughly, Sasuke pulled them over his body and tried to calm down enough to hopefully get some sleep.

_He shall be mine,_ Sasuke thought finally. _He shall be mine whether he likes it or not_.

{:::}

Sobbing lightly after Sasuke slammed the door, Naruto couldn't help but hate himself for what he had done – for everything that he had caused. Shakily getting to his knees, Naruto somehow managed to pull the sleeping garments on and finally get himself to his feet. Dragging his feet to the bed, Naruto let his body fall onto the firm surface as he then crawled under the sheets and curled into a ball.

_What have I done?_ Naruto wondered in worry. _I – I hurt him. I hurt the only person I've ever –_ Naruto stopped himself. _The only person I've ever loved,_ Naruto finished regretfully.

Wallowing in self-loathing, Naruto had no idea how to get out of his current predicament. Sasuke had done nothing wrong. All Sasuke had done was be honest to Naruto while he in turn only lied and ran. Since when did he become such a coward?

_I need to set things straight._ Naruto thought as he gripped at the sheets and buried his face in them. Naruto closed his eyes tightly against the soft fabric. _I need to tell him everything. _He bit his lower lip. _I need to let him know. I need to tell him the truth._

Digging even deeper into the fabric, Naruto tried his best to remain calm. Remaining in that still state, in hopes of a better future, Naruto slowly fell into an uneasy slumber…

{:::}

Bright light shined down out of the small window as it then gleamed on Naruto's face. Naruto rolled on his side and entwined himself in the sheets further as he tried to hide from the sun. He didn't want to wake up. Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard as someone pounded on the door. Naruto groaned and rolled into the sheets even further as he pretended not to hear the obnoxious knocking. Then, the knocking stopped. Naruto sighed in relief as he just lay there, but –

"_Wake up you idiot!_" Someone yelled in a deafening bark.

A large body soon jumped directly on top of Naruto and straddled him roughly. Cerulean eyes shot wide open as Naruto squirmed and rolled out of the sheets enough to poke his head out and stare at dark eyes. A toothy grin was returned while red marks were scrunched together on the other's face.

"About time," Kiba scoffed.

Naruto huffed and glared. "Shut up, Kiba," Naruto growled in a strange dialect that could only be explained for the sheer fact that he had just woken up.

"Make me, moron," Kiba huffed with a toothy grin still on his face.

Naruto tried to squirm and wiggle his arms free from beneath Kiba's legs but the dark haired male merely tightened his legs against Naruto's body, making all of his attempts for freedom completely futile. Cerulean eyes glared up and Kiba.

"Get off," Naruto pouted.

Kiba merely stared at Naruto. Looking away, Kiba successfully hid his flushed cheeks.

"Kiba!" Naruto whined in his childish voice.

The dog lover merely ducked his head and tried to ignore Naruto's adorable nature. Naruto kicked his legs as best as he could against Kiba, but eventually gave up as he found that this wasn't helping at all, it was merely using up his energy. Kiba felt a bit nervous as Naruto's movements caused his groin to rub against the blond through the sheets, he shifted a little to stop the rather awkward grinding. At that moment, Naruto glared up at Kiba and pouted angrily. Kiba glanced over and quickly slapped his hand down on Naruto's face.

"Will you calm down?" Kiba growled in an attempt to regain control of the situation, mainly due to his flushed nature.

"As soon as you get off," Naruto grumbled underneath the other male's hand.

Kiba shifted again as he found Naruto's breathe against his hand rather stimulating. Finding himself in an odd predicament, Kiba swung his leg off of Naruto and jumped off the bed as he tried to hide his half-hardened member.

"I just came to tell you that Ino wanted to speak to you about something," Kiba said with a wave of his hand.

"Right," Naruto said as he slowly sat up. What could she possibly want now?

With that, Kiba swiftly made his way out the door. Tossing his legs out of the bed, Naruto then stood, and slowly made his way to the dresser. Sighing heavily, Naruto tried his best to ignore the events that came to mind from the previous night as he stood in the same spot he had then. Opening the drawer and getting his change of clothes out, Naruto removed the sleeping garments and replaced them with this clean pair of servant's trousers and shirt. Slipping on his shoes, he headed for the door. Opening the door in a sluggish manner, an uneasy feeling suddenly formed in Naruto's stomach. Why did he have the urge to just remain in his room? Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Gulping down this obviously fake and fabricated paranoia, he pressed on. Naruto walked forward and seemingly slammed the door behind him as he marched off to talk to his _beloved_ Lady Ino.

{:::}

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard Ino laugh happily.

Naruto groaned as he knew exactly where Ino was now, and who she was with.

_And I was having such a good morning,_ Naruto thought bitterly.

"You are too funny!" Ino continued as she softly laid her hand on the Prince's shoulder.

Turning into the Royal Family's eating area, Naruto saw the odd view perfectly. Sasuke sat there eating his breakfast calmly and having a rather casual – and possibly forced on his behave – conversation with Ino, who found this to be the perfect bonding experience and apparently the funniest thing in the world. Then again, as Lady Ino continued to laugh and touch the Prince lightly, it was obvious she had other plans for the direction of this conversation.

"You are positively brilliant and handsome," Ino said in a more serious and – a little too odd in Naruto's opinion – seemingly seductive voice. She batted her eyes, trying to appeal to Sasuke.

The Prince was thankful he didn't have food in his mouth at that moment; he would have gagged and choked on it otherwise. Turning his head to face the Princess that was sitting directly next to him, he was unsure if this female blond was sane or not. Ino pouted lightly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

_Why do I feel the need to hit her? Is it because I know she looks absolutely ridiculous when she does that?_ Sasuke thought whole-heartedly. Little did Naruto and Sasuke know that they were both thinking the same thing.

"I just _hate_ that you got that cut on your face, my darling," Ino pointed out.

Naruto's heart sank. He had done that last night, hadn't he? Sasuke merely shrugged.

"It was a careless mistake," Sasuke said indifferently as he then went back to eating his food.

"Darling?" Ino called lightly.

Sasuke ignored her. Ino remained silent and picked at her food. Naruto stepped forward and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I believe you wanted to see me," Naruto said in a bored tone to Ino.

Both Ino and Sasuke looked up at the servant. Sasuke stared at Naruto with his dark eyes and found that a longing feeling inside of him began to burn passionately. Ino smiled brightly as she looked up at Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to run as he saw this, this had been the first time Ino had ever smiled in that manner. What did it mean?

"Naruto! I have great news!" Ino cried happily.

Naruto merely blinked and stared, this was inconsistent with her entire way of being. What kind of news could get her this happy, or_ seemingly_ happy?

"Sasuke and I are getting married in two weeks!" Ino cheered as she hooked arms with Sasuke and smiled up at Naruto with genuine happiness.

No words could truly describe the colliding emotions within Naruto at this moment. This was truly unexpected. As if someone had just promised him something, put a blind fold on him and beat him senseless as they took back the promise. It was a sensation of betrayal that stung his heart. How had this come to be? How could Sasuke –

Sasuke.

Cerulean eyes glanced over at the raven haired Prince as the stinging feeling within Naruto worsened. How could he possibly go along with such a thing? Sasuke noticed this small glance, and smiled inwardly as he identified the hurt feeling in Naruto's eyes.

_You shall be mine,_ Sasuke thought darkly.

Naruto's eyes quickly darted back to Ino, thankfully she hadn't noticed Naruto's little glance towards Sasuke. "Congratulations?" Naruto voiced out in an awkward voice that showed how unsure he was about how to feel.

Ino frowned. "You should be happy!" Ino scolded. "We are going to be living here from now on!" Ino suddenly smiled as she looked over at Sasuke, feeling absolute glee at the thought of being with him.

Naruto's heart sank to his stomach. This was horrible. What was going on? Why had Sasuke gone along with this? As Naruto's soul seemingly died within his body at the thought of Sasuke and Ino being together, he remained standing there, hoping to leave. Sasuke turned to Ino and leaned in slightly, Naruto's body stiffened for a moment and he looked away as jealousy sparked within him. The servant was unsure of what to do but he was certain of one thing, he didn't want to stand there for something as abominable as this. He didn't want to be near them while they were together. While Sasuke and Ino planned for their future together. Something twisted viciously within Naruto, but he was unsure if it was physical, or merely in his mind; in his jealousy crazed mind. Unable to withstand being there with the 'couple' much longer, Naruto turned his back to them, his eyes watering, and marched out quickly. Sasuke stole a glance, and wondered as to what Naruto felt, but as his attention was forced back to Ino, he convinced himself he would find out sooner or later. Naruto broke into a run and headed back to the room that from now on would be his. His eyes burned as he looked down at the hard, cold floor, everything went blurry as they watered with anger, hopelessness, sadness, and hatred. What was to come from all of this?

{:::}

For the next couple of days, everything was new to Naruto – the place in which he would live, the people he was to be surrounded by, and the work he would have to do. As Ino's personal servant, he was to attend to all of her wants, needs, and whims; mainly her whims. However, with the upcoming wedding that she seemed positively thrilled by, Naruto found that she was never around; she always had someone to talk to, someone to make friends with for merely her image, and someone to – in some way – take advantage of.

{:::}

"Why the hell are we still doing this?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone. He sighed in annoyance.

Kiba looked up as he dropped a folded napkin to the designated pile and proceeded to fold another. Naruto groaned and dropped his body on the table over the napkin he was supposed to be folding. Dark eyes glanced at the piles of folded napkins, while they then glanced at Naruto's side, to find not a single napkin to be folded. Kiba lifted the napkin with a hand and smacked Naruto on the face with it.

"The two snobs are getting married, remember? That's why we have to do this," Kiba growled in his dog-like voice as he began to fold napkins again.

"But why are _we_ doing this?" Naruto complained.

"Because Shikamaru's bastard self is making us!" Kiba responded, still growling in annoyance.

Naruto groaned and merely wished to go to sleep. Dark eyes glanced up at the blond. Naruto looked so different under the candle light, under the beautiful moonlight that shined in through the kitchen in this late night. Cheeks flushed lightly while Kiba quickly began to fold napkins once more, he wished his thoughts would not linger like they had these past days.

"If you're just going to fall asleep, you should go back to your room. I guess I'll finish up here," Kiba huffed.

Naruto's head turned to look up at Kiba. "Eh?" Naruto said softly.

Kiba merely glared at him and continued with the tedious task at hand. His lips tightly locked together.

"After spending over a week with you, I know your work is crap when you're tired. You ought to go get some sleep," Kiba told the blond.

Naruto merely continued to stare at Kiba. Kiba's face flushed at this.

"What!" Kiba barked. Kiba could feel his stomach tighten as Naruto gazed at him in such a manner, the cerulean orbs captivated him. He went back to folding the napkins and attempted – to the best of his ability – to stop thinking about this damn blond. "Just go. I'll do the rest."

Naruto hesitated, he wanted to go, but –

"No," Naruto said as he sat up. "You're Sasuke's right hand man after all. Don't you have to be at the wedding tomorrow?"

"I don't have to. I'm not the one getting married," Kiba said with a shrug. "It's not like Sasuke cares if we go or not. Most of the servants are either going out of respect or just to see if Ino dies before Sasuke actually marries her."

Naruto looked at Kiba feeling rather surprised, but quickly concealed it as he continued to fold napkins.

"That many of the servants are after him?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Kiba gave Naruto an odd look – he thought he sensed jealousy in those words. The blond tried to remain calm regardless of the thoughts running through his mind. He did not want Kiba to catch on to anything, but Naruto could still feel his face burn as he pictured anyone lusting over Sasuke… his Sasuke. Naruto bit his tongue, regaining his calm composure to the best of his ability. The other servant merely dismissed his previous thoughts. It was impossible for Naruto to be jealous, Kiba shrugged it off and continued to work.

"I don't know what anyone could see in him. He's just a stuck up bastard," Kiba said as he remembered how his past crushes used to swoon after the Prince.

Naruto glared at Kiba for only a second, until he realized what he was doing and stopped. "Every bastard has a good side," Naruto said coldly.

"I guess," Kiba huffed. "Why are so many people after him though?"

Naruto looked at Kiba curiously. Was Kiba after Sasuke? A sharp pain stabbed Naruto's insides as he thought of it. _No… He can't… He just can't._

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked in a sharper voice than he intended. "Are you after him too?"

Kiba looked up at Naruto suddenly. What kind of a question was that? What was with that look in his eyes? He was jealous… But why?

"No! How could you even say that?" Kiba barked. "I'm after someone else!"

Naruto felt some relief at that moment and awkwardly went back to the task at hand as his face flushed lightly.

"Oh…" Naruto said softly.

Two sets of eyes gazed at Naruto then, without his knowledge.

"Why?" Kiba asked as his face flushed.

_Why indeed_, another mind thought curiously.

"Just… because…" Naruto said awkwardly, thinking really hard as to what he could possibly say to get himself out of this mess.

"Because?" Kiba repeated.

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer.

"Just tell me," Kiba said. "It's not like I would say anything, and no one else is around either…"

Naruto looked up at Kiba, uncertain of what to say.

_Just say it already_, another mind thought urgently. _If you will not tell me, tell him… I need to know._

"I am after someone, in a way," Naruto said reluctantly as he sighed heavily. "I'm just really unsure about a lot of things."

"Unsure?" Kiba asked.

"I mean, this person – is just really complicated," Naruto breathed. "I'm not sure what h – they want from me." Naruto's face flushed. "Well, I can guess, but even that I'm unsure of. I just really don't know what that person feels. I wish I knew, but I… don't know."

"How can you not know?"

_Could it be…?_ The other mind thought. _Does he have someone else? I have… I have told him I love him._

"How can you know what someone feels about you? By what they say or by what they do?" Naruto whispered gently as he gave Kiba this urgent and pained look. Kiba could feel his stomach tighten and rise to his throat. What kind of answer was he supposed to give him?

"They should just come out and say it," Kiba said thoughtfully. The other set of dark eyes widened slightly. That was not an answer he expected, especially from Kiba of all people; damn dog breath.

"What if… what if they won't?" Naruto whispered, feeling like his eyes were about to water. "Does that mean… Does that mean they don't care?"

"That means they're idiots," Kiba said as he leaned forward slightly, his hand slowly began to reach over to Naruto's. "I know I would say it." The dark eyes glared at that daring hand.

_He better not do it_, the mind thought darkly. _I will rip it off if he does._

Naruto breathed shakily as he began to fidget awkwardly with the napkin in his hands.

"I don't think that's it," Naruto said. "I don't know. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Make of what?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I mean – they've – they've told me they love me," Naruto breathed shakily. "But – but it's really complicated. I guess it's my fault really, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

"They've told you?" Kiba asked in a pained voice as his hand stopped in its tracks. He pulled it back without Naruto noticing.

"Well, yeah," Naruto said as his face flushed. "It's just – not really possible between us. They're – they have plans with someone else."

A delicate eyebrow rose slightly as a peculiar sensation began to arise in this observer's body. A pain in his chest mixed with an odd sense of relief, such a bitter sweet sensation that showed the evil of its ways. Yet at the same time it revealed the accidental flaws he had allowed to pass.

"They have plans with someone else?" Kiba asked, sounding semi-hopeful.

Naruto nodded slowly, feeling rather awkward.

"Then they're lying," Kiba said in a serious tone. Naruto looked up at Kiba with pained eyes.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

Disgust formed in the stomach of the spy, how badly he wished to yell at that damn dog breath right now. He was going to get even later.

"If they have plans with someone else, then they didn't choose you," Kiba continued. "Sorry." Naruto's eyes darted back to the napkin; he began to fidget even more, trying to suppress his tears.

"I – I guess you're right," Naruto breathed in a sorrow filled voice.

Anger struck the observer in an instant._ Kiba shall pay._

Kiba's eyes darted down to the napkin before him. Did he even have a shot with the blond then? Maybe he shouldn't have said that, but Naruto needed to know. Then again –

Kiba's hand shot towards Naruto's and grabbed it firmly. Naruto hadn't noticed this as he was too lost in his own thoughts of self-loathing and pity. Cerulean eyes eventually trailed to the hand that rested on his. Looking up at Kiba, Naruto wondered what compelled this male to hold his hand.

"They just didn't see that they had the best thing in the world," Kiba said wholeheartedly. Naruto merely stared at Kiba feeling bewildered. "You."

Eyes fluttered awkwardly as they gazed down at the napkin that Naruto held tightly. Naruto did not know how to respond to such a comment. Dark eyes glared at Kiba.

_He is **mine**,_ the observer thought darkly.

"Naruto," Kiba spoke softly. Naruto refused to look up. In a swift movement, Kiba cupped Naruto's cheek and forced him to look up while he stood and leaned forward –

_BAM!_

Kiba stopped in his tracks, both the blond and the dark haired male spun to see the Prince at the entrance of the kitchen. Strolling in, he passed off the slammed door as a casual gesture. Heading to the pitcher of water, Sasuke took a glass and poured himself a drink, trying his best to ignore Kiba and Naruto for the time being. Kiba awkwardly pulled back from Naruto and sat back, getting back to work while Naruto reluctantly did the same. Sasuke's onyx eyes darted to Kiba and Naruto.

"What are you two still doing here?" Sasuke asked casually, trying his best to restrain his urge to kill Kiba.

"Working," Kiba responded.

Naruto remained silent.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kiba asked. "The big day is tomorrow."

The Prince scowled for just a moment as he noticed the sarcasm in Kiba's voice. Sasuke knew very well he didn't want to marry that she-devil Ino. Kiba wasn't helping any though by trying to steal his Naruto. Sasuke's grip tightened on the pitcher as he thought back to Kiba actually daring to kiss Naruto. Good thing he was there to storm in and stop him. But what if he wasn't around when Kiba would try again? He had to stop it… somehow.

"I suppose," Sasuke said carelessly. He eventually added, "However, you two should not be awake at this hour either. I expect everyone to attend the wedding. Go to your rooms, _now_."

Naruto and Kiba looked up at Sasuke. Why did he sound mad? Whatever the reason, both servants got up and left to their rooms while Sasuke stood there, his internal fury burning. Leaving the room as quickly as he could, he knew that by tomorrow he would have to do something – anything – to make Naruto his.

* * *

Finally! I'm done! -deep breath- well, like I said before, I don't like the chapter much. Please tell me what you think, currently I'm brain dead and exhausted out of near damn reality, or sanity? Well, hate it or love it, I tried. Until next time guys, Ja Ne!


	7. Intoxicated Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(A/N) **_Wow_. It's been a _really_ long time since I've updated _anything_. _But_ I have magically pulled something wonderful out of my ass (not literally, that'd be creepy) and brought you the seventh chapter of Charisma Gone Awry! YAY! To be honest, I really like this chapter. I really liked writing it. Putting that aside, I hope you guys like it too (I busted my ass on it...). Anyways, I don't wanna give away what it has but -smirks- all I can say is that you won't be disappointed. So now, I'll shut the hell up and let you enjoy the long awaited Chapter -smiles- that I _know_ you will be surprised and enjoy~

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Intoxicated Encounter_

"_Put that over there!_" a servant yelled to another.

"_Shut it! That's what I was going to do!_" the other responded with the same intensity.

"_Stop yelling at each other and do your jobs!_" Kiba barked at both servants.

They scowled but did as they were told. Scrambling to arrange the flowers, they organized them accordingly for the wedding. Kiba huffed and merely watched the other servants carefully, arranging everything – silk curtains, elegant wooden chairs, the alter with fresh handpicked flowers, and other such 'necessities'.

_This is so boring_, Kiba thought. Looking around, Kiba hoped to find something to do before his head exploded out of boredom. That's when he saw it, that familiar blond head.

{:::}

Naruto banged his head against the chair that sat in front of him.

"You're dumb enough as it, you're not helping any," Kiba said to Naruto with a smirk on his face, shifting forward in his seat. The blond sighed and glanced over at Kiba.

"I really don't want to be here," Naruto confided to the other male.

Kiba wanted to ask Naruto why he felt that way, but thought better of it. He looked around at all the guests that were present for the wedding. No seats were empty; all of the help was here as well; odd, since it was a royal wedding. That's when dog breath hatched an idea.

"Let's go to the servants' private quarters," Kiba suggested with a sly smirk on his face. Naruto didn't notice Kiba's expression. He sat up slowly.

"But aren't we required to attend the wedding?" Naruto asked, rather hesitant.

"Sasuke just said that because he wanted to keep us in line," Kiba huffed. "Not like he would notice if we were here or not, he's got other things on his mind." Kiba waved his arm around. "Like his wedding." His thumb pointed towards the aisle. "And making sure his soon-to-be she-devil bride doesn't kill him or do something unthinkably stupid." Cerulean eyes seemed to lose part of their glow as Kiba said that. Naruto nodded, doing his best – which was apparently enough – at appearing content, perhaps even happy. He flashed a smile at Kiba.

"Let's go then!" Naruto said in a louder voice than he had intended, or even noticed. Kiba and Naruto quickly shot up and snuck back into the Castle in the shadows, making sure no one would catch them. They made it to the servants' quarters unnoticed.

{:::}

Loud laughter could be heard from outside the servants' quarters. Or rather, it_ could_ be heard from anyone that passed by. Naruto held up a glass full of wine.

"To Sasuke and his pig-devil wife!" He cheered drunkenly.

"Cheers!" Kiba said as he held up his glass and tried to clack it with Naruto's. He missed and laughed in an intoxicated manner. Naruto joined in and tried to toast with Kiba once more. In the end, they both just drank down the wine, in too much of a drunken bliss to care about anything. All worries and concerns were gone for both of them. The painful reality of their lives was being avoided in that drunken state of theirs. For Naruto, the thing he was escaping was the wedding taking place just outside those walls.

{:::}

"Do you, Sasuke, take Ino as your wife?"

Sasuke's dark eyes blinked into concentration. He didn't respond at first, as if considering his possibilities. He truly was considering his options. This was it, if he said yes he would be married to her. Onyx eyes glanced over at dull blue orbs. Ino was staring at him, wide eyed, waiting for his answer; waiting for him to say yes. But he was still unsure. Feeling like he should kick himself, he still doubted whether this was the best option. What was the best way to get to Naruto? What was the best way to make Naruto stay by his side? How could Sasuke get Naruto to fall in desperate love with him and plead him to be his? Sasuke swiftly took Ino into his arms. Everyone gasped. Ino was breathless and seemed to radiate happiness as he held her. Sasuke, statue-like and composed, showed no sign of his disgust as he held the she-devil against his immaculate body.

"I do," Sasuke said in a solid voice. This was the only way. To have Naruto, he would have to take the Princess as his bride.

"And do you, Ino, take Sasuke as your husband?" The preacher's voice said.

"I do," said Ino breathlessly.

Sasuke managed not to wrinkle his nose at the sound of Ino's voice so close, her scent so strong. It was revolting.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said finally.

Cheers could be heard, sobs mixed in as well. Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined that Naruto was in his arms as he kissed Ino. The lips didn't feel the same. The scent wasn't the same. The feelings inside him at that moment weren't the same. As he thought of Naruto however, he felt better. The fact that Naruto would remain because he was married to Ino made it okay. The fact that he had a chance to be with Naruto made it okay. The fact that he would _make_ Naruto fall in love with him made it okay.

{:::}

Annoyance swept over Sasuke like flames throughout the rest of that evening. As the usual wedding arrangements were done, the dancing, the toasts, and – in Sasuke's opinion – the rest of those useless traditions, he couldn't find Naruto. As relatives toasted to the union, Sasuke tried not to scowl. As he danced with Ino in front of all his guests, he tried not to scream and march off in search of Naruto. As he ate alongside Ino and the guests of his wedding, he tried not to throw the table and his food in his wife's face. His efforts were noticed – of course – since, according to everyone there, it was the happiest day of his life. Well, at least he could fool them.

As the night dragged on however, Sasuke noticed something very important. Or rather, he noticed the absence of something very important. He vowed to make Kiba pay. He knew Kiba had something to do with Naruto not being there for this horrible weeding. It was Kiba's fault that Naruto wasn't there to spark some kind of reassurance within him so he could proceed with this ridiculous sham. Sasuke would have his way at the end, no matter what.

{:::}

"Hic – It was such a nice wed – hic – ding, don't you th – hic – ink!" Naruto exclaimed in his drunken state.

"Quiet down," Kiba whispered as he supported the drunk blond to his room.

Naruto began to sing loudly.

"Naruto!" Kiba barked, trying his best to quiet the blond.

"But I'm happy! I'm happy for the new couple!" Naruto shouted. "I'm – hic – happy! Unbelievably… happy…" The drunk blond went silent and leaned his head down as he began to sob. Kiba's eyes went wide and he quickened his pace, dragging the blond along.

"S – Stop crying Naruto," Kiba said desperately.

"I – I can't!" Naruto sobbed.

"Please just –" Kiba couldn't take it anymore. Kiba picked Naruto up as best as he could until he reached the door of Naruto's room. He stopped at the door, placed Naruto down, and managed to open it. His dark eyes went to Naruto. The blond was leaning on him, still sobbing.

"H – How come he married her?" Naruto sobbed in an incoherent voice. "W – _Why_ did he marry her?" Kiba stared at Naruto. He wasn't sure what to say. Why was Naruto so heartbroken over Ino and Sasuke's union? Why did he seem so bitter? Why was he opposed to the thought of Sasuke being with Ino? Or maybe –

"Naruto?" Kiba suddenly said.

Naruto looked up at Kiba, it an unspoken response of confusion.

"Do you…" Kiba found it hard to say the words. "Do you love Ino? Is that the person you've fallen for?" An expression of shock appeared on Naruto's face. Then he began to laugh hysterically in his drunken state.

"Don't be – hic – stupid!" Naruto blurted out. "Me, love – hic – _Ino!_" He chuckled even more. "I'd – hic – rather – hic – _die!_"

Kiba's eyes studied Naruto thoroughly. Naruto was telling the truth. He wasn't in love with Ino. He wasn't –

"Why – hic – would you say that?" Naruto asked. A dazed look was now on his face. "What _possibly_ gave you the idea that I –"

Kiba's lips crashed down on Naruto's at that moment. Naruto's dazed eyes widened in alertness. Grabbing Naruto's body, Kiba pushed him against the wall and kissed Naruto hungrily. Naruto couldn't begin to understand what he felt. He felt hurt, disgusted, dirty, and a variety of other things. Kiba's lips felt so foreign, he didn't like them. He inhaled quickly through his nose. The scent was all wrong. It smelled like wine, dog, and nothing that made him think of Sasuke.

That's when Naruto's eyelids fluttered. Sasuke. Why couldn't Sasuke be kissing him right now instead of Kiba?

Kiba's eager tongue entered Naruto's mouth. Naruto – uncertain of what to do – unwillingly allowed him entry. Why did it have to be Kiba? Why did it have to be his friend? Why couldn't it have been the person that he yearned for desperately? Why couldn't it be Sasuke? Why couldn't it be the one person he would do anything for, the person he loved more than anything in the world?

The awkward, messy, and drunken kiss between Kiba and Naruto continued until Kiba heard footsteps and ended up losing his balance for a second. Kiba's and Naruto's lips were apart for only a second. But in that second, as Naruto's eyes remained closed, he called out his loved one's name.

"Sasuke,"

Kiba froze and stared at Naruto.

"What the _hell_ is the meaning of this?" A harsh voice said. The voice belonged to the same person that made the footsteps, the same footsteps that caused Kiba to lose his balance. Kiba's head whipped around in the direction of the voice and nearly gasped. It just so happened that said mysterious person owned the name uttered by Naruto as well.

"Sasuke," Kiba breathed out, gazing at his master with wide eyes.

"You did not answer my question, _Inuzuka_," Sasuke hissed.

Kiba didn't respond. He knew Sasuke was beyond annoyed, beyond frustrated, beyond unimaginably mad. Only on rare occasions would Sasuke call him by his surname, and only this time did Sasuke actually show a hint of anger. He was in trouble.

"I – I," Kiba couldn't finish the sentence.

Naruto's eyes were open now, staring at Sasuke. In his drunken state, he couldn't tell if Sasuke was really standing there or not. Then again, he couldn't really say he cared. Just the thought of seeing Sasuke made him smile. Little did Naruto know, a stupid smile was on his face at that moment as he gazed at Sasuke, the oh-so very real Sasuke. Sasuke was right in front of Kiba now.

"_What_ are you _doing?_" Sasuke hissed in Kiba's face. Kiba stammered back slightly. He was too intoxicated to think coherently. He looked at Naruto, who just continued to stare at Sasuke in a dazed manner.

"I was just helping him to his room," Kiba managed to say to Sasuke.

"More like helping him get into _bed_," Sasuke growled. A scowl was now on his face. "Since _when_ were you allowed to _bed_ other servants?"

Kiba remained silent. It wasn't his intention at all, but as he imaged himself in bed with Naruto, he couldn't help but blush.

"_Go to your quarters!_" Sasuke barked at Kiba. Kiba, feeling alarmed and confused, stepped back and sped off.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed just moments before. Naruto's sweet lips were locked with someone else. How could Naruto possibly do such a thing? How could _his_ Naruto _possibly_ be with _anyone else_ but _him?_ Sasuke scowled again. It enraged him to know that Naruto would do such a thing. It engulfed his very soul to even imagine Naruto with anyone but himself. No one was fit to have Naruto. No one was allowed to have him. No one would _live_ to even _dream_ of having him; to have what belongs to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a dreamy voice as he stood up straight and got closer to the other man.

"You should go to bed," Sasuke said in an angered tone as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the servant's room.

"Wait," said Naruto. He – like Kiba – was too intoxicated to think rationally. He couldn't think of anything but Sasuke right now. Nothing came to his mind but Sasuke. Nothing mattered but Sasuke. Naruto drunkenly stumbled into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held him, making sure his angel wouldn't fall, and instantly caught the scent of the drinks Naruto had consumed earlier that evening. Sasuke felt disappointed to smell Naruto's scent tainted in such a manner. Naruto's sweet aroma should never be stained by that of wine, no matter how fine it may be. He should remain as pure as possible. He should remain as natural – perfect, as Sasuke considered it – as possible.

Bright, yet dazed, cerulean eyes gazed up at Sasuke. He found himself lost in those large, gorgeous pools. Sasuke's hand rose subconsciously to stroke Naruto's face gently. Before he knew it, he found himself leaning forward and kissing Naruto's lips gently. He could smell the wine, he could taste it, but as he tasted and smelled Naruto's sweet essence, he found that he didn't care. After being near Ino for so long that day, Naruto's sweet lips felt like coming home. After becoming Ino's husband, Naruto felt like the absolute bliss and paradise that he needed. If only he could –

Sasuke's hand made its way to Naruto's shirt and slithered underneath the fabric. That's when Naruto grabbed him and shoved him in an awkward manner.

"W – What are you – hic – doing!" Naruto shouted in a drunken voice. "Y – You're married to – hic –_ Ino_ now, aren't you!" Sasuke just stared at him. That wasn't quite the response he was expecting. Why did Naruto sound so… jealous?

There was some wisdom that was passed down to him, though he never was quite sure if he could believe it. It sounded too idiotic. However, _drunken people and children never lie._ Sasuke wanted to hit himself for thinking such a ridiculous thing. He smirked as he found that, in some sense, it was right. Naruto was being genuinely honest right now. He was jealous. He was jealous of the mockery of a union between Ino and Sasuke.

"Your point?" Sasuke said slyly, bringing his body closer to Naruto. Naruto just blinked and stared up at Sasuke. Taking Naruto's hand into his own, he held it up to his face and kissed it gently. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the task at hand. Naruto's breathing became shaky as he felt Sasuke's lips against his skin, Sasuke's hot breath against him… Naruto's teeth bit down on his lip.

"S – Shouldn't you be with your _wife_," Naruto managed to say.

Sasuke didn't waver; he continued to kiss Naruto's delectable skin.

"Shouldn't you be _making love_ to her or something?" Naruto said in a stronger, yet still intoxicated, voice. Sasuke's onyx eyes opened elegantly at that moment, and gazed at Naruto. It wasn't an annoyed look. It wasn't an angry look. It wasn't even a hurt look or a look full of lust. Sasuke gave him a look of sheer contentment. Sasuke wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world. He wouldn't trade it for any amount of power. He wouldn't trade it for any amount of money. He wouldn't trade it for any other declaration of love from any other person. All Sasuke wanted – and what he was happy to have – was a moment with Naruto. Which was exactly what he had right now.

"How can one make love to someone that they do _not_ love?" Sasuke countered in a smooth voice. A knot formed in Naruto's throat.

"Don't be stupid," Naruto said. "You _married_ her, you _must_ love her." Then he rose up a finger, as if about to lecture Sasuke. "And on one's wedding night, one should make love to the person they love!" The corners of Sasuke's mouth rose to form a gracious smile. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, the sight made him breathless.

"You say that on one's wedding night, one should _make love_ to the person they _love?_" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto blinked and nodded slowly. A sly look was engraved on Sasuke's face now.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared at Sasuke. A confused look was on his face. Sasuke pulled Naruto out into the hall and closed the door. Picking the blond up swiftly in his arms, he made way to his own quarters. Naruto's mouth opened, about to protest, but Sasuke silenced him with his lips. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had made it to his quarters and kicked the door open. He closed it and strode over to his bed where he laid Naruto down. Swiftly going to the door once more, Sasuke made sure to lock it securely. Then he turned over to Naruto. The blond wasn't mad. He wasn't scared. He wasn't going to run away. Maybe there was something to be said for alcoholic courage?

As Sasuke made his way to the bed, he couldn't say he was thinking about the intoxicated state Naruto was in, or that he truly put a lot of thought into why Naruto was patiently sitting there waiting for him. All Sasuke really cared about was that Naruto was there with him. Naruto would be his and there was nothing and no one that could spoil that moment for him. Or rather, no one _would_ spoil that moment if they wanted to see the light of another day…

Sasuke's hand went up to Naruto's face to stroke it gently. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Sasuke's touch. Sasuke leaned forward, eyes closed, and kissed Naruto. The blond kissed back eagerly. Grabbing Naruto and centering his body on the bed, Sasuke managed not to break the kiss between the two. Skilled hands made their way to both sets of clothing and quickly disposed of them all on the floor. Both bare bodies couldn't be separated now as they grabbed, kissed, and pulled on one another in the heat of their own passion. Sasuke's lips trailed down Naruto's neck, leaving a trail of love bites and kisses. Naruto found himself moaning softly each time Sasuke made contact with his skin. With each sound Sasuke received, he found that he just wanted to hear more and more. He made his way to Naruto's hardened, pink, and delectable nipples. His teeth wrapped around them and teased them as Naruto moaned loudly when touched just right.

A trail continued down Naruto's chest and abdomen up until Sasuke reached Naruto's hardened cock. The hot breath of the raven hit Naruto's cock at that moment. Naruto bit his lip and tried to buck his hips, but Sasuke kept him in place. Sasuke's tongue began to run up and down Naruto's shaft. Sharp gasps and moans could be heard coming out of Naruto as Sasuke skillfully ran his tongue against him.

"_Oh Saaassssssuuuuke,_" Naruto called out in a voice that revealed his ecstacy.

Sasuke handled Naruto's cock delicately, kissing it gently, licking it fully with his tongue, and finally, taking it into his mouth entirely. Naruto's hands entangled themselves in Sasuke's hair as he arched his back, moaned loudly, and demanded to be deeper inside Sasuke's wet, hot, and unbelievably tactful cavern. Holding down the enthusiastic blond, Sasuke knew he had to make this last as long as possible. He knew he would have to make this as memorable as possible. Make it the most delectable and irresistible night of Naruto's life. He needed the blond to come back to him. He needed the blond to want him as much as Sasuke wanted him. He _needed_ the blond to come back and _beg_ Sasuke to have him. Naruto had to _beg_ to have Sasuke inside him again.

Sasuke's head bobbed up and down Naruto's cock. He just couldn't help but take it fully in mouth. The Prince had surely never done such a thing, but then again, he was a natural in everything he did… Everything he wanted really. And he_ did_ want to do this.

Every beautiful moan Naruto gave Sasuke rang in his ears, in his head, in every cavern of every unfulfilled dream of love he ever had. He simply couldn't get enough of it. It felt phenomenal having Naruto in his mouth like this as well. It felt like he was kissing him, but in a deeper way. Everything he did gave Naruto pleasure. Naruto threw back his head again as Sasuke's tongue fiddled with the tip of his _other_ head.

"_Oh fuck! Do – Do that again!_" Naruto gasped.

More harmonic moans came as Sasuke entangled his tongue with Naruto's head time and time again. Taking Naruto fully in his mouth, Sasuke felt Naruto's cock barely reach the back of his throat. He closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to take it. As he heard Naruto's heavenly voice flutter, it was more than enough to keep him in place.

"_Ssss – sssaassssuuukkkeee_," Naruto moaned. Suddenly, his voice became sharper. "_I – I feel like I'm – I'm – Aaahhh_!"

Sasuke jerked his head back just in time and managed to contain only Naruto's head in his mouth as Naruto released himself. Dark, onyx eyes were on Naruto's sweating, flushed, and mesmerizing face. Naruto lay there, panting and breathing heavily as he tried to recover from his orgasm. Before Naruto had time to fully recover however, Sasuke had already grabbed the blond's thighs and held his legs up.

"W – What are you doing?" Naruto panted out, eyes dazed, and unsure of what Sasuke was planning.

Sasuke let Naruto's inner most self drip out of his mouth and onto Naruto's tight, pink entrance. The skin contracted inwards as Naruto sucked in his breath sharply.

"S – Sasuke? W – What – _Aaahhh_," Naruto finished with a loud moan, his head being thrown back.

Letting all of the cum seep out, Sasuke began to probe Naruto's entrance with his expert tongue. Naruto began to breathe heavily and at a rapid rate as Sasuke probed him charmingly and kissed his entrance with his saliva and Naruto's own cum. Thrusting his tongue in and out repeatedly, Sasuke made sure to thrust in as much of Naruto's cum as possible. As Sasuke's master tongue began to grow weary though, he found that all of the luscious liquid was now – once again – inside his exquisite blond. He kissed the entrance again, earning another captivating and almost inaudible gasp. He couldn't resist himself from licking the entrance again, this time though, Sasuke's hand reached up and grabbed Naruto's cock and began pumping it in rhythm with the thrusts of his tongue. As Naruto shuddered, arched his back, and made even more heavenly noises. Sasuke's other hand snuck up on the other side and cradled Naruto's sack, giving him even more pleasure as he practically screamed to the heavens.

"_Oh GOD! SASUKE! Sssaaassssuuuukkkeeee!_" Naruto screamed.

Grabbing his own legs by now and shaking in the pure ecstasy that Sasuke was giving him, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't control himself. He wanted more. He didn't know what else he wanted, all he knew was that he wanted more of it. He wanted to cum again, he wanted to release himself and feel even more pleasure.

Sasuke's own neglected cock twitched with everything that Naruto did. From moaning, to screaming, to calling his name, Sasuke loved it all. He vowed never to forget it. He vowed to never forget or miss a single thing of what Naruto was giving him right now. White and eager pre-cum had long ago dripped down his cock, but Naruto wasn't ready yet, he would have to wait. Then again, as Naruto's body shook with the slightest touch he gave him, as Naruto gasped, as Naruto's breathing became even more rapid and raw, and as Naruto's hot body expelled sweat and trashed about, he couldn't really say he was complaining. That's when Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto's entrance. A whimper came out of Naruto. The corners of Sasuke's mouth pulled to a smirk as he heard the whimper and saw Naruto's body slowly squirm, wanting Sasuke's tongue inside him again. Sasuke lifted his fingers to his mouth and coated them in saliva, spitting on them slightly as to make sure they were as lubricated as possible. Naruto didn't really understand what Sasuke was doing with his fingers, but he didn't care. He cared even less as he felt Sasuke take his cock in his mouth again. Naruto began to moan again as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down.

Sneakily, Sasuke's index finger began to circle Naruto's tight, yearning entrance tenderly. Naruto's breath hooked as he felt Sasuke's index finger slowly enter. It was foreign, it was intruding, it hurt him the slightest bit, but it felt so damn good to Naruto. Sasuke felt thankful for the cum and saliva that had lubricated Naruto so well. Continuing to engulf Naruto's cock in his mouth over and over again, Sasuke also began to thrust his index finger in and out of Naruto. At first, it was awkward feeling the thrusts, but soon all Naruto felt was pleasure. He felt a little more pain as a second finger was placed in, but he adjusted, and again felt only pleasure. The same can be said for the third finger.

By far however, after the third finger was inserted and Naruto adjusted, it felt even better than only one finger. That's when Sasuke slowly began to stretch Naruto out. Naruto was uncertain of what was happening, but he knew that he wanted more. He wanted so much more. He couldn't understand what he wanted, but he wanted more of it, and he wanted Sasuke to give it to him. That's when Sasuke's fingers left Naruto's entrance, and when his mouth left Naruto's cock. Naruto was at a loss of words. He wanted Sasuke to continue but was unable to protest as Sasuke's lips quickly crashed on his own.

They held each other close. They kissed each other passionately, heatedly, amorously. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss only for oxygen but found himself staring into Naruto's bright cerulean pools. A gentle hand touched Naruto's face. Naruto lips trailed onto it and kissed it sweetly. Kissing Naruto's lips one last time, Sasuke positioned himself against Naruto's entrance.

He laced their fingers together and stared into Naruto's eyes. There was no lust in his eyes however. As driven as he was to have Naruto, Sasuke knew that he loved Naruto. Sasuke loved him more than anything in the world. Sasuke loved him more than anything or anyone in his life that he cared about combined. He couldn't see himself without Naruto. He couldn't see himself ever being happy without Naruto. He couldn't see himself existing without Naruto.

Only love could be seen in those dark, onyx eyes. Love was the only thing that Naruto saw back. Love was the only thing that kept him there. Love was the only thing that helped him tolerate the pain of Sasuke slowly and carefully thrusting himself within Naruto. Most importantly, it was love that beyond all odds cleared Naruto's mind of all other thoughts, of all other worries, of all other doubts and allowed Sasuke to enter him, to allow Sasuke to be with him in such an intimate way, to allow Sasuke to be a part of him. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hands and cringed in pain as Sasuke entered him.

"_S – Sasuke_," Naruto whimpered out feebly.

Sasuke held his breath but found that he gasped and breathed out huskily as he entered Naruto fully. He felt complete, a part of his beloved.

"Is it… is it all in?" Naruto managed to ask softly. Sasuke lavished him with kisses and nodded.

"Yes love, it is all in," Sasuke said in a husky, yet soft voice.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face. Sasuke couldn't breathe. It was such a beautiful smile. It was full of warmth, and happiness that just made Naruto's entire being glow. Releasing Naruto's hands, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and held him to his body as close as he could, hoping that maybe this unity could last for all eternity. He found himself wanting to sob out of sheer joy. The newlywed simply held Naruto there as he remained inside of his lover. Why couldn't they just stay like this forever? Why couldn't everything just magically work out and Sasuke could just dump Ino and marry Naruto? Why couldn't he be happy with Naruto? Why couldn't he have this kind of happiness forever? Why couldn't he just die here and now… as the happiest man alive? Before Naruto could even open his mouth to ask Sasuke what was wrong, Sasuke reached up and kissed him again.

"Are you ready for me to move?" Sasuke asked, in a soft, concerned voice.

Naruto nodded slowly and smiled. Sasuke smiled softly in return and grabbed Naruto's legs and securely put them on his shoulders as he positioned himself solidly on the bed. He began to pull out slowly, his hawk like eyes locked on Naruto's face, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable or in pain. He thrusted back in, in the same slow manner. Naruto's breath hooked, but he seemed to be able to handle it. Sasuke steadily quickened his pace. Sasuke's teeth were dug deep on his lip now. He came at ease as soon he heard a moan escape Naruto's voice.

"S – Sasuke?" said Naruto in a soft voice. Sasuke stopped immediately.

"Yes?" he asked feeling concerned. "Does it hurt?" Naruto smiled softly.

"You can actually _move_ now and stop teasing me," he said in a sly voice.

Sasuke blinked as Naruto's words rang in his head. Sasuke's back went erect as he felt Naruto's wall tighten on him; however, it wasn't so much that Naruto was tightening on him as much as his cock was simply growing harder. Naruto's words had sparked his desire once again. Thrusting into Naruto suddenly, he felt he hit against something and ended up earning a large moan from Naruto. Sasuke had just rammed himself into Naruto's prostate.

"_Oh! Sasuke –!_" Naruto gasped out, his eyes dazed; he had just seen stars of pleasure.

Naruto's voice continued to ring in Sasuke's head. He wanted more. He wanted so much more of Naruto's mesmerizing voice inside his head. Sasuke found himself thrusting into Naruto faster, and harder each time, aiming for his prostate with each thrust just so he could hear that angelic voice cry out his name in ecstasy.

Moans, groans, pants and cries for more could be heard bouncing off the walls of that eager room as Sasuke pounded into Naruto time and time again. Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke's thrusts while Sasuke could not get enough of Naruto's tight hole and his fervent voice. Chants of their lover's name could be heard in forms of moans, pants, and occasionally screams of ecstasy being called over and over again.

"_Naruto!_" Sasuke grounded out, not seeming to be able to get enough of the blond.

"_Oh Sasuke! Sasuke!_" Naruto practically screamed as Sasuke continued to thrust into him ruthlessly time and time again.

Sasuke's hand went to Naruto's cock and he began to pump it maliciously as he felt his stomach tighten.

"_Oh God, Sasuke, I'm – I'm going to –_" Naruto cried out.

"_Naruto! Me too! I am –_" is all that Sasuke managed to say as Naruto released himself against his own abdomen. Followed shortly after Sasuke's own release deep within Naruto.

Both bodies went limp at the intensity of their orgasms. Sasuke fell upon Naruto and kissed him gently. Naruto returned the kiss until Sasuke pulled himself out and rolled onto his side. Pulling Naruto to his body, he held Naruto there. He held _his_ Naruto close. He kissed _his_ Naruto on the forehead. He whispered, "I love you," in the ear of _his_ Naruto as they fell into a peaceful slumber. He wished that _his_ Naruto would remember that night as clearly as he did, and come back to him in the end.

* * *

Hell yeah! I'm done with the seventh chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it~ now all you have to do is push the pretty button and send me a review and you'll win a _brand new car!_ And by brand new car I mean you'll get my appreciation... That's it. No material possession to go with it or anything, just my undying love! Like it or not, that's all I got.

Until next time guys (which will hopefully be soon) Ja Ne! : D


	8. The Complicating Proposition

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

Okay! Sorry it took so long (Again) But I really liked writing this chapter! I've waited forever for it... And you'll soon see why. So read on and enjoy!

**Edited and Updated as of February 6th, 2011.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Complicating Proposition_

A pale, gentle finger stroked a tan cheek. A delicate smile was found upon Sasuke's face as he sat beside Naruto, fully dressed. Leaning forward, his lips kissed Naruto's forehead, his cheek, and then his lips. Sasuke remained still as he relaxed into the sensation of the kiss.

_He is mine,_ Sasuke thought. _He is finally mine_.

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, confusion and daze plainly visible. Naruto jerked back suddenly, eyes wide, feeling fully alert.

"S – Sasuke! What are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

Sasuke did not respond, he merely remained still as he studied Naruto. Did Naruto truly not remember? Naruto froze, staring at Sasuke. He didn't know what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered. He gazed about and realized he was in Sasuke's bedroom. "What am I doing here?"

"Do you not remember?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked in return.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and attempted to contain his anger. After all of that, after that blissful night together, Naruto didn't remember anything? After loving him, Naruto didn't _remember a thing?_ He rose from the bed and strolled over to collect Naruto's clothing. He threw them on the bed, at Naruto's feet. What was Sasuke supposed to do now? He remembered loving Naruto in each intimate detail, but it meant _nothing_ if his _lover_ could not recall a thing.

"You tell me," Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto gazed down at his clothes, and realized he was naked underneath the sheets. He still didn't understand what was happening. Sasuke frowned. Naruto was supposed to be _his_ now. How could Naruto not remember? Why didn't he remember! Why didn't he _appreciate_ and _love_ the fact that Sasuke _made love to him?_ Everything was perfect, until Naruto woke up and allowed his stupidity to get in the way. Suddenly, Naruto's face went red. His eyes met Sasuke's, and Sasuke knew Naruto realized what happened. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it. There was nothing he could say, or think of saying. Anger began to take over within Sasuke. Why did Naruto act this way? Why was he acting as if it was unwanted? Why was he considering it an awkward situation when both Naruto and Sauke wanted it?

Cautious hands collected Naruto's clothing, and Naruto began to get dressed underneath the sheets. A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto froze, sensing the anger in Sasuke's voice. "Getting dressed…" he said slowly, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Underneath the sheets?"

Naruto didn't respond. He didn't know _how_ to respond.

"Why are you being this way!" Sasuke demanded, he had enough.

Wide eyes stared at Sasuke.

"Last night was amazing! You and I both know it! We –" He hesitated. "We _made love_ but now you are too shy to say anything or even dress in front of me!" Sasuke's anger finally escalated to its bursting point.

Stunned, Naruto merely froze. Suddenly, he couldn't help but have some thoughts appear in his mind. "That's what you call it? _Love?_ That's what you call taking advantage of me when I'm _drunk?_"

It was Sasuke's turn to be stunned. "What? I did no such thing!" Naruto finished dressing himself and shakily got out of bed.

"You don't care either way," Naruto said bitterly. "There's no difference to you."

"Of course I care!" Sasuke said defensively. "Why would I not?"

Naruto did not say a word he merely shook his head and searched for his shoes.

"What was that? Answer me! Why would I not care?" demanded Sasuke. "Did I not make that abundantly clear when you asked me to –?"

Naruto's face suddenly flushed as he remembered himself command Sasuke the night before. "Shut it!" Naruto shouted quickly, shutting his eyes, trying to get the images out of his head. It was coming back to him, all of it.

A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face. "As your _Master_, I _order_ you to answer my question!" boomed Sasuke. The insult seemed to slap Naruto across the face. Glaring up at Sasuke, Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had just _ordered_ him to do something. Sasuke _claimed_ to _love_ him, but Sasuke was ordering him around?

"As my _Master!_" Naruto pointed to the bed. "Is that why you did it! To claim me as your _servant!_" Naruto didn't know what to think anymore.

"Stop being ridiculous Naruto! Of course that is not why! I did it because I _wanted_ to! Not –"

"You _wanted_ to _claim_ me!"

"_No!_ I –"

A knock could be heard on the door. Naruto and Sasuke fell silent immediately.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" came Kiba's voice. "Ino is waiting for you to eat breakfast."

"Your _wife_ wants you," hissed Naruto. "Now leave your _servant_."

Sasuke glared at him, went to the door and slammed it shut behind him. The door creaked open.

"Who is –" said Kiba, but stopped himself as he saw Naruto. "What are you doing in here?"

Naruto didn't answer for a moment. "Sasuke wanted me to clean his room," lied Naruto. _He already _claimed_ me as his servant_, Naruto thought bitterly. _Why deny it?_

"Oh, is he still mad about yesterday?" asked Kiba, feeling rather guilty.

Naruto shrugged, knowing that he'd rather be clueless. He didn't want to explain the situation to Kiba. However, what he didn't know was that Kiba's statement was right for the wrong reasons. Sasuke wasn't mad about the kiss Kiba managed to plant on Naruto – not now anyway – Sasuke was mad because Naruto wouldn't accept _anything_ about the sex last night. His face flushed as he remembered having Sasuke inside of him, calling out his name.

"I'm not sure," Naruto answered. He looked away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Kiba blushed as well, but for a different reason. He believed Naruto was blushing due to the kiss they shared. But Naruto had yet to think back to _that_ kiss.

"Speaking of yesterday," Kiba began, his eyes unable to meet Naruto's. "How are you feeling?" Naruto's eyes were on Kiba now, he felt puzzled. Why was Kiba acting like that?

"I feel fine," Naruto replied. He shook his head, feeling rather hungry but nauseous. "Well, I've been better."

"You drank quite a bit yesterday,"

Naruto laughed. "So did you."

Kiba blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah… I wasn't completely out of it like you were, though," Kiba said. His gaze was on Naruto, his expression serious. "I knew exactly what I was doing." Naruto gave Kiba an odd look. What was Kiba talking about?

Holding his head, Naruto tried to ease his headache. Looking away, images of the night before began to float back into his mind. Shutting his eyes and sighing, he couldn't believe he had gone along with everything that Sasuke did to him. Then again, he knew he wanted it and _loved_ it. "I didn't," admitted Naruto. Kiba frowned and looked away, feeling hurt.

Naruto chuckled, and muttered under his breath, "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." Although Kiba was not supposed to hear that comment, he did. He was staring at Naruto now, wide eyed, unable to believe the words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked at Kiba. "What?" Naruto was confused.

"You –"

"Have you started to clean Sasuke's room?" came Lee's voice as he entered the room. "How unyouthful of you, Kiba, and you even had Naruto to help you!" Lee had his hands on his hips and was pouting at Kiba.

Neither Naruto nor Kiba responded.

Lee pointed to the door. "Well, you should help Shino with the guests' chambers. All of the young royal guests are up and about."

Kiba's nostrils flared. "Why don't _you_ help him?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm going to help Naruto!" Lee smiled brightly.

"Go help Shino, I'll be here with Naruto," Kiba growled.

Lee studied Kiba's face, his eyebrows pulled together. "Whatever is wrong with you," Lee began, "I think you should go discuss it with someone, or go to your room to deal with it on your own."

Kiba glared at Lee. Naruto patted Kiba on the shoulder.

"Just go work with Shino, we'll talk later," he said, unable to understand why Kiba was so upset.

Kiba frowned but left regardless, hating Lee for coming between him and Naruto. Kiba wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, but Lee came and ruined everything, just like Sasuke did the night before. Why were people coming between them? Lee immediately went to Sasuke's bed and started to strip the sheets off. Naruto collected clean sheets and took them to the bed. Lee sighed as he observed a few stains on the sheets.

"Ah, young love," Lee said. "It looks like Sasuke made love last night." Lee smiled as he held up the soiled sheets to Naruto.

A blush appeared on Naruto's face, he avoided looking at the stain. It only reminded him of how it could have gotten there. He didn't want to think about it, not right now. Had he been the one to make that strain, or was it Sasuke? He shuddered lightly, trying to keep those thoughts at bay.

Lee rolled up the sheets. "Forgive me," Lee said. "I forgot Ino and yourself have been together since youth, I didn't know it would bother you."

Naruto didn't respond. He knew that wasn't the reason, but it was best that people think that. Who knew Lee would have a solution to one of his many problems? Then again, did Naruto _want_ people to think that despite _everything_, he still cared about Ino? He didn't care who she got in bed with. Unless, if it was Sasuke. Sasuke he cared about. He loved Sasuke.

_And he made love to me_, thought Naruto despite himself. His face turned red again. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Sasuke had said that it was love, but that didn't change the fact that Sasuke was married now. Naruto could feel his heart sink. It didn't change anything. It just made Naruto the _Mistress_ to a married man.

Lee and Naruto continued their duties as they changed Sasuke's sheets, made his bed, and tidied the rest of the room. They didn't say much to each other throughout the ordeal. Lee worked hard while Naruto couldn't help but think back to what happened in that room with Sasuke, Sasuke and Naruto alone. Naruto shook his head.

"Is something the matter?" asked Lee, feeling concerned. He had finished cleaning and was looking at Naruto intently. Naruto held onto the dirty laundry in his arms tightly, and shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. Lee grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't waste your youth worrying," he said. "Live your life happily and with no regrets." Taking the laundry from Naruto's arms, Lee left. Naruto soon followed.

"Too late for that," Naruto muttered under his breath. "I just want to know how I can fix it, how to fix everything."

{:::}

An elegant scowl appeared on Sasuke's immaculate face. He wanted to kill his wife. It had been far more pleasant with the guests about, because at least Ino was attending to them instead. But now the majority of the guests had gone, and the rest were up and about the Uchiha Castle. As much as Sasuke hated their company, he had to admit that he preferred them to his wife. She was still looking at him with a piercing gaze. Her question, "Why did you send me away to my chambers on our wedding night?" still hung in the intoxicatingly hostile air that surrounded them. Her stupidity was annoying him. His indifference was driving her mad. Ino's fierce glare wavered, her face read only the melancholy she felt within. Sasuke debated slapping her across the face. How dare she act this way with him? How dare she be in his presence when he did not tolerate her useless existence? Why couldn't he just drive her away and keep Naruto as his own? Because Ino was a Princess, not Naruto. Because Ino came from a royal family, while Naruto did not. Because Ino was a woman and could give him children, not his male lover, Naruto. And because Naruto was Ino's servant, and if she left, Naruto would leave with her. Sasuke would rather suffer with Ino than suffer the loneliness of never seeing Naruto again. That's just how much he loved Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. No matter how much pain it caused him and his heart, he wouldn't let Naruto go.

"I did not want to be with you on our wedding night," Sasuke said with blunt sincerity.

A hurt expression appeared on Ino's face. She looked as though she wanted to cry. Sasuke resisted the urge to yell at her until tears flooded out of her hideous eyes.

"I do not wish to have a child yet," Sasuke lied swiftly. The foolish look on Ino's face vanished, and she looked away, coming to an understanding.

"But you are nineteen years old, Sasuke. Why do you think you are not ready?" Ino asked.

"The allies of my family still think I am weak," Sasuke answered, flaring his nostrils in anger. He didn't want to talk to Ino anymore, he would rather throw himself off a cliff.

"That is why you should have a child!" Ino said, her eyes meeting Sasuke's. "If they know the Uchiha family will prosper, they will realize how strong we will become!" Sasuke shook his head. Why did this wench have to contradict him?

"This is not about my _heir_, it is about _me_," he said. "They still do not believe I can lead my people to prosperity. You will sleep in your own chambers until my allies know what I am capable of."

Ino frowned. "I cannot be with my husband because of our _allies?_" Ino repeated.

Sasuke did not respond, he did not feel like wasting his breath on a pointless explanation for someone with an equally pointless existence. His expression gave Ino the answer.

"We are husband and wife, Sasuke," Ino said. "You cannot allow other petty people to come between us!"

_You are the one that came between Naruto and I_, Sasuke thought.

"Petty people?" repeated Sasuke. "Those _petty people_ ensure that you can sleep safely and soundly at night. Do _not_ speak of them in such a manner." His voice was a low growl now. "As _my wife_ you will do as _I_ say. Understood?" She felt rather shocked, then glared at Sasuke.

"How can you speak to me in such a manner?" Ino hissed.

"I am _not_ your servant, I am _not_ your father, and I am _certainly_ not one of your idiotic _friends_," boomed Sasuke. "I am _Uchiha Sasuke_. _You_ wanted to become my bride, _you_ wanted to be part of the Uchiha family, and _you_ wanted to know my reasoning for not _bedding you_ the night before. _Do not_ dare to speak to me as a superior, _you_ are _my _wife." It disgusted him to claim her. "I will speak to you however I please. And you will support my decision whether you like it or not." The truth finally leaked out of him. "And I do not care what you _think,_ you are merely an empty vessel to me that will _one day_ have my heir, _when I wish it to be so_. If you do not like the life I _will_ have for you, you can leave. I certainly do not care what becomes of you afterward. If you wish to soil my name, I can be more believable when I say you were a _cheating whore_. My servants would _gladly_ vouch for whatever I say. Choose wisely _my love_," the words were dripping with malice, "for it will define what your life becomes."

Horror was etched on Ino's face. She couldn't speak. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Sasuke, the husband of her dreams, was speaking to her in such an ill manner and was threatening to make her life the exact opposite of what she wanted. What was happening? Where did this malicious nature of his come from? Why hadn't she seen it before…?

Sasuke smirked. Finally, she knew how Sasuke felt. And finally, someone put her in her damn place. For once, he felt utter glee in Ino's presence. Her misery lightened joy within Sasuke.

"But… but I thought you loved me," Ino breathed out.

Sasuke laughed. But it wasn't the kind of laughter that filled people with happiness, it made Ino want to cringe and shudder. Suddenly, as quick as the laughter came, it vanished, replaced by a venomous glare and disgusted expression. "How could I _ever_ love _you?_" questioned Sasuke. He flicked a lock of her hair, careful not to touch anything else. He wanted to tell her that he was no fool, that he knew all along that Ino was not the 'Ino' he met all those years ago, but he didn't want to lead her on to everything that he knew. That knowledge might come in handy on some other occasion. "Whatever I felt when I was young is gone. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"What…?"

"If I loved you, maybe things would be different." He chuckled darkly. "But that is impossible. Take pleasure in the fact that I will not lay a finger on you for ill intentions," he smirked, "or for any intentions at all; other than having a child in a few years." He frowned at the thought.

"_Years?_" repeated Ino. Sasuke pulled his hand back, as if recoiling from the contact.

"Unless," he said thoughtfully, "you do something so horrible that I am forced to discipline you. But just stay out of my way and it should all be fine."

Ino fell silent. She didn't want to believe everything that Sasuke was telling her. She was supposed to be living everyone's dream life as Sasuke's bride. This was turning into a nightmare.

"Do not fret," Sasuke said. "Image is very important to me, so I will play the ideal husband for you. When your family or petty friends come to visit, I will treat you like my Queen." He gestured to the Castle. "Like all our guests currently here. I will make sure that everyone believes you are living the ideal life."

She still did not respond.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Sasuke wondered. "Did you not want everyone to envy what you have?"

She knew what Sasuke said was the truth. That is exactly what Ino wanted. She wanted everyone to envy her for the unbelievable luck that she had. But now that she had what she wanted, she tasted the bitter side of her dreams.

Sasuke chuckled again. He glowered at her. "I know _exactly_ the kind of person you are," Sasuke said. "I know _exactly_ what you want. I know _exactly _what you fear." He smirked darkly. "And I know _exactly_ how to break you."

"W – Why are you doing this?" stammered Ino. She wanted to sob and never stop. This was too much to handle, especially from Sasuke the _ideal husband_. He laughed, making Ino's skin crawl.

"Have you not figured it out?" Sasuke snickered. "I _hate_ you." Dull blue eyes began to water.

"But you m – married me," she said in the soft and pathetic voice she had never used before. His expression grew serious.

"How does that have anything to do with this?" Sasuke questioned.

A tear left her eyes. She had never cried from true misery, only fake tears had left her eyes before. But those fake tears were for her parents to give her what she wanted, not for something that made her want to die. But that all changed now. All thanks to Sasuke. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You are going to _cry_ now?" Sasuke sneered. "Will you at least be courteous enough to not do that in front of me? Your feelings are insignificant, like your tears. They will not sway or affect me. If anything, they will just cause me to dislike you more. I will not tolerate weak willed beings."

Ino hung her head, she didn't want Sasuke to see her cry. The raven haired man rose from his seat gracefully.

"Come find me when you are done being pathetic," Sasuke instructed indifferently.

"Wait!" Ino exclaimed. She wiped her tears away and glared at Sasuke.

He turned momentarily, wondering what Ino would say now.

"You cannot treat me this way!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You must treat me like your Queen! You must!"

His amusement grew.

"I _need_ you to treat me like your Queen!" Annoyance could be read on his face as she said that.

"_Need?_" repeated Sasuke. "But I do not _need_ anything from_ you_. Not now, not ever. I _needed_ love from the person I _love_, but that is something you cannot help me with." _Only Naruto can._ More tears threatened to leave Ino's eyes, but she held them back.

"You must treat me like your Queen," she said softly, her eyes narrowed. "Or everyone will know what kind of man you are." Sasuke's eyebrow rose elegantly.

"Is that so? I _hardly_ believe that is possible," Sasuke said. He smirked. "Is that a threat?" This truly amused him, he had clearly established what he was capable of, yet still she attempted to defy him.

"Take it as you will," Ino said. "You need to give me what I want. You need to give me something that will prove that you are my husband."

He tried his best not to laugh. Was she being serious?

_'Give her something',_ thought Sasuke. _Is she serious?_ Suddenly, Sasuke came up with a great idea. He tried not to smile and reveal his intentions to Ino.

"You want something?" asked Sasuke. "What would a _Queen_ want? Riches? I have those for you already. Fame? Everyone in the land knows I took you as my bride already. Love?" He laughed darkly. "That is something I can never give you, even if my life depended on it." He looked thoughtful while Ino tried not to cry. "You are not starved, you do not do any work for yourself, and you can have and do anything that you please." His gaze fell on her again. "I cannot think of anything that you could want. Unless, you do not like how you are _treated_… How your every whim is taken care of."

Ino merely stared at him, she didn't understand what he meant.

"I believe that personal servant of yours is quite unruly, is he not?" asked Sasuke.

She nodded slowly, unsure of what Sasuke was getting at.

"You may have a new personal servant then," Sasuke declared. "You may take your pick of my servants while I take your servant as my own and _discipline_ him for you." Ino was not sure how to respond. But suddenly, she realized that Naruto would be suffering just like her. She smiled. She wouldn't be the only one that was miserable now. Surely, Sasuke would treat Naruto worse than he treated her. At least there was that.

"Of course, who do you recommend?" Ino asked, not thinking twice about Sasuke's reasoning.

Sasuke smiled as he began to list out his servants. Now, Naruto was to be his personal servant. And there was nothing anyone could and _would_ do about it. There was nothing anyone could do about Naruto being at his side forever.

{:::}

A screeching sound came from Naruto's plate as he scrapped his fork against the firm material. He tried not to think about Sasuke, but he couldn't help himself. At least he wouldn't see the raven for a while. Naruto may learn to keep his thoughts at bay if Sasuke kept his distance. Naruto was Ino's servant, so it wouldn't be too difficult to avoid the newlywed man. The blond belonged to the Yamanka family. Even though Sasuke had taken Naruto to bed, that didn't mean Naruto belonged to Sasuke. He couldn't belong to Sasuke. Not in that sense anyway. He didn't want to be Sasuke's _Mistress_. Naruto wanted to be with Sasuke, but not if it meant they could only be together in secrecy. True love was not meant to exist between two men having an affair.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, sitting across from Naruto.

Cerulean eyes continued to stare at the fork, they did not look up. Naruto hadn't noticed Kiba's presence.

"Naruto," Kiba said. The blond's eyes darted up to meet Kiba's.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head and continued to scrape his fork against the plate. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand suddenly, he couldn't stand the sound.

"Stop doing that," Kiba ordered. "Tell me, what's wrong? You were fine this morning. And you haven't eaten anything…"

Pushing his plate aside, Naruto tried to pull away from Kiba's grip. Kiba wouldn't budge.

"Look at me," Kiba said in a soft tone. "What's wrong? Naruto, I need to tell you something, but I can't do it if something is bothering you."

The blond refused to say a word, his thoughts were too wrapped around Sasuke and everything that Sasuke did. Naruto couldn't understand what drove Sasuke to marry Ino, then 'make love' to him. Was Sasuke just obsessed with manipulating people? Did Sasuke just love laughing at Naruto and taking advantage of his feelings? Or did Sasuke truly love him? Even though Sasuke married Ino? Naruto just wanted to scream. Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't Naruto take Ino's place and demand all these answers from Sasuke? Why did he have to be a petty servant – the petty personal servant of Sasuke's _bride?_

"Kiba," called Shino's monotone voice. "Everyone is to report to the dining hall."

"Right now? Why?" Kiba asked, looking at Shino.

"I do not know," Shino replied. "Sasuke merely said he wanted all the servants to meet in the dining hall, except for Naruto. He is to go to Sasuke's quarters." Kiba looked back at Naruto, released his hand, and rose from his chair.

"What does he want you for?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked confused.

"I… I don't know," Naruto said.

"Is he… going to punish you?" Kiba wondered. Naruto felt worried.

"I don't know," Naruto said softly.

"He was not mad, he did not seem that way at all," Shino said. "I am sure it is nothing."

Kiba and Naruto still felt uneasy.

"Just scream out my name if something happens," Kiba said to Naruto. "I'll do whatever I can for you." Naruto merely stared at Kiba. Was Kiba serious? Would Kiba really risk so much for him? Naruto and Kiba went their separate ways after that.

_What could Sasuke possibly want?_ Naruto thought as he headed to Sasuke's room.

{:::}

Undressing and sitting in the warm bath water, Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto's arrival. A smile appeared on his face at the thought of having Naruto as his personal servant. Now Naruto would be by his side at all times. They would be together hours on end with no petty people getting in the way. The door creaked open as Naruto opened it cautiously.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, unsure of Sasuke's whereabouts. "Are you in here?"

"Close the door," Sasuke instructed, "and come to the bathroom." The blond did not move. What was going on? Although he didn't want to, he did as he was told. He found himself looking away from Sasuke as he entered the bathroom, Sasuke was naked after all.

"What do you want?" Naruto said rudely. Sasuke beckoned him closer and smiled. Naruto was too shy to look at him naked.

"I believe you heard that all the servants, except for yourself, were called down to the dining hall?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" Naruto said slowly. He didn't understand what was going on, he wanted to get out of there. But he waited for Sasuke to continue anyway.

"Ino wishes to have a new personal servant," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened, he found himself smiling. He was free!

"Really? Who?" Naruto wondered, feeling excited – so excited that he now looked at Sasuke, disregarding the fact that the raven was undressed.

Sasuke shrugged. "She did not say," Sasuke responded. "All of the servants were gathered so she could make her choice."

"Poor bastard that gets picked," Naruto said with a whistle.

"Indeed," Sasuke agreed. Suddenly, Naruto's eyebrows pulled together in thought.

"Then, what does that mean for me?" Naruto asked. "Is that all you called me here for?" He gave Sasuke an odd look as he observed the raven in the bathtub. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. Naruto had asked the correct question. The blond felt rather nervous now.

"You caught on," Sasuke said, feeling proud and impressed at the blond's train of thought.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He didn't understand what was going on. Sasuke gazed at Naruto intently.

"As of today, you are my personal servant," Sasuke announced. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_What!_" Naruto exclaimed.

"From now on, you will be with me at all hours," Sasuke said, "and you will do as I say." Rage could be seen sweeping over Naruto's face.

"That's what all of this is about!" Naruto screeched. "I refuse! I refuse to listen to anything that you say!" He was about to storm out but Sasuke grabbed his arm. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Like_ hell_ you will," Sasuke said. "Is this not how you _claim_ I treated you already, as my _servant?_ Why do you refuse _now?_"

Naruto didn't know how to respond.

"Would you rather be _my_ servant or _Ino's?_" Sasuke said.

A glare was fixed on Sasuke now as Naruto yanked his arm away.

"You decide to be silent now?" Sasuke muttered darkly. "You were quite the contrary last night."

Naruto blushed furiously. "That's because you –"

"I know what I did," Sasuke said, "and I intend on doing it again." The blush on Naruto's face turned crimson now.

"_Hell no!_" Naruto exclaimed. "I won't –" Sasuke grabbed him again, but this time Sasuke pulled Naruto into the bathwater.

"You _will_," Sasuke said. "I _will_ have you."

A shiver went up Naruto's spine as he stared up at a completely naked Sasuke. But for some reason, it wasn't a shiver of disgust or fear, or the fact that his clothes were soaking wet, it was a shiver of excitement.

"I want you," Sasuke said huskily. "I know you want me as well." Those words made Naruto's heart flutter, but there was something he could not ignore.

"But you married Ino," Naruto retorted, trying to get up. "I'm not going to help you be unfaithful to Ino! I'm not going to be your _Mistress!_" Sasuke's eyes studied Naruto. Is that why Naruto was so upset about everything? Because he didn't want to hurt Ino's feelings? After _everything_ that Ino did to Naruto, he _still_ cared? Why was he so loyal to that she-devil? Why couldn't Naruto be loyal to Sasuke instead? Sasuke loved him. And Sasuke was going to have him and make him love Sasuke back no matter what.

"I am not asking you to help me be _unfaithful_ to her, so you say," Sasuke said. "You will ensure that I remain with her."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, unable to understand the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Do you wish for me to banish Ino and have her leave with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but –" Naruto was cut off. The last thing Naruto wanted was to leave Uchiha Castle and return with Ino.

"Then you will do as I say," Sasuke said sternly. Then, he grabbed Naruto's shirt and tore it off.

"_What are you_ –?"

"For everyday that I remain Ino's husband," Sasuke declared, "you must make me climax." He grabbed Naruto's pants and ripped them off as well. Naruto stared at Sasuke, feeling stunned.

"_W – what!_" he exclaimed. But just as Naruto was going to yell, Sasuke closed the gap between them and crushed their lips together. The sensation of Sasuke's lips left Naruto speechless. He knew he wanted Sasuke, but he wished that fact wasn't true.

"I detest being Ino's husband," Sasuke said, "and I do not intend on being in bed with her. So if I must tolerate having her in my Castle, _you _must be mine."

_Then why did he marry her if he doesn't want her?_ Naruto thought, but he was too busy trying to fight Sasuke off as Sasuke finished undressing him. Naruto's efforts were futile, Sasuke was too strong. Or did Naruto just allow Sasuke to win?

"I'm not going to do this Sasuke!" Naruto said, still trying to fight Sasuke off. Sasuke flipped Naruto over and pressed his erection against Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, breathing against Naruto's skin.

Naruto shivered, knowing he wanted Sasuke inside of him.

"The only way I will be with Ino is if I get to have you," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. He grinded his hips against Naruto, he wanted Naruto to crave him. Sasuke wanted Naruto to beg him to put his cock inside. The blond had to want Sasuke as much as Sasuke wanted him.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto gasped. Sasuke wanted Naruto to scream out his name.

Slipping back swiftly, Sasuke began to lick Naruto's entrance. Naruto shivered and moaned wildly as Sasuke proved him with his skilled tongue. Sasuke's fingers quickly made their way inside of Naruto. But as soon as Sasuke's pace slowed down, Naruto began to ram himself against Sasuke, craving more and more.

"_No!_" Naruto groaned. "_Don't tease me!_" Sasuke placed the tip of his hard cock against Naruto's entrance and merely pressed himself against it. Naruto bucked, wanting Sasuke to enter him, but Sasuke held Naruto in place.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto," Sasuke said in a husky voice. "Tell me that you want me. Tell me you want me inside you." The dirty command rang in Naruto's ear. He knew he wanted Sasuke inside him. He knew he wanted Sasuke to fuck him raw until he couldn't feel anything but ecstasy.

"_Put it inside me,_" Naruto groaned, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"I want you to beg," Sasuke said. "I want you to beg me to be inside you." He didn't stop rubbing himself against Naruto. Naruto froze, feeling his dignity slip through his fingers. Did Sasuke truly want him to beg? Naruto hesitated, but soon realized that Sasuke _did_ want him to beg.

"Please," Naruto whimpered. "Please, I want you inside me."

Sasuke rammed himself within Naruto, causing the blond to moan out his name.

_Is sex all I'm good for?_ Naruto thought. He wanted to ask Sasuke, but as the raven began to thrust in and out of him, he merely moaned and gripped what he could to keep himself steady. Tears threatened to leave Naruto's eyes. _Am I nothing more than a _toy_ to him?_

_

* * *

_

I finished the Eighth Chapter, finally! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Since I finally got to the point I was waiting for (the idea that actually inspired this story for the most part) I'm super happy and excited! Please tell me what you guys thought! Ppllleeeaaasssseeee push the pretty button! Anyway, until next time, Ja Ne!_  
_


	9. A Belated Friend

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

Finally, an update! In this chapter, more plot and discoveries! Also, an old character comes back that you might - or might not - appreciate.

**Side Note: I am looking for a Beta! And I am planning to change my Pen Name!** (Just letting people know, this story will still be written just like the others. Don't be surprised if it's a different author name, it's still me!)

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Belated Friend  
_

Vibrant red hair bounced and swayed with the wind. A large smile appeared on a young Princess's face as she gazed at the familiar scene before her, the Uchiha Castle. Sea-green eyes seemed to glow with the memories that came to mind. She exited her carriage gracefully with the help of her servant.

"Thank you," she said wholeheartedly to the person carefully supporting a fraction of her weight.

"There is no need to thank me, my Lady," the servant replied, the statement filled with as much sincerity as the Princess had used. The Princess and the servant exchanged a smile, the kind of expression that could only be shared between two people that cared deeply for each other.

"Your loyalty alone causes me to be eternally indebted to you, Takeo," the Princess said briskly, walking up the Castle steps, finishing the exchange. The servant named Takeo gazed at her with nothing but affection in his dark eyes. He followed her up the steps as he would follow her anywhere for the rest of his life.

"Princess Miyako!" called Lee, ecstatic to see the young Princess as she walked in through the Uchiha Castle doors. "It is a pleasure seeing you! I apologize for not accompanying you up the steps." He bowed, showing his sincerest apologies.

"There is no need for such trivial things," Miyako said dismissively, doing the appropriate gesture. "I believe I am quite capable of walking up the Castle steps without losing sight of my destination." She smiled, revealing her joking nature.

Lee smiled and laughed lightly. "How youthful of you, Princess." Takeo stared at Lee with a level gaze, now standing by Miyako's side. Lee had never been considered of short stature, but even he had to tilt his head upwards to gaze at Takeo. "Welcome, Takeo. It has been quite some time." The Princess's servant nodded politely but said nothing. Lee accepted this as a response.

"Lee," Miyako said, "would you happen to know where my dear cousin, Sasuke, currently is?"

"I believe he is in his quarters, do you wish me to fetch him for you?" Lee offered.

"If you would do me that favor, I would appreciate it greatly," Miyako said delicately, smiling with her genuine polite nature. Lee bowed before dashing up the stairs to announce Miyako's presence to Sasuke.

Takeo said nothing as he turned and simply gazed at Miyako. She glanced up at him, a curious expression on her face.

"What is the matter?" Miyako asked. "You have been acting rather odd lately." Her servant quickly avoided her gaze. "Would you care to tell me?" She sounded more determined to have an answer now. He responded by shaking his head; no. An eyebrow rose while her voice went down to a whisper, "Is this…about the other night?" Takeo's back went stiff, hesitating for only an instant but eventually shook his head quickly again – a little too quickly. Miyako averted her gaze from him, unsure of what else to say to him.

"Forgive me. We did not attend Master Sasuke's wedding because of that…incident," Takeo spoke softly, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. Miyako cleared her throat and shoved him to the best of her abilities – she only managed to nudge him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Takeo," Miyako tried to sound casual about it, but did not succeed. "These things –" She was unsure how to finish. "These kinds of events are perfectly natural. Besides, my cousin's wedding was a mistake, I would much rather be –" Again, she did not know how to finish, she picked her words carefully. "That event was much preferable to Sasuke's abomination of a wedding." Takeo felt a little awkward about the situation, but Miyako's tone put him at ease. She did not regret anything, she felt somewhat thankful for it. They would manage to move on from that 'incident' after all.

"The wedding was an _abomination_?" a bitter voice repeated.

Dark and sea-green eyes darted over to the figure approaching them. Ino crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the Princess. Takeo frowned and once again took his spot beside Miyako.

"You of all people should know how much of a mistake it was," Miyako replied, her voice cold and distant.

"_We are very happy together!_" Ino snapped defensively. Miyako stared at Ino, rather surprised. She was not expecting that kind of response. Ino tried her best to compose herself, she didn't want Miyako knowing the truth. Miyako of all people should never know how miserable Ino was now.

"Of course you are…" Miyako said slowly, unsure of how to respond. Although Ino tried her best to remain composed, the other female could tell something was wrong. Regardless of the bickering they usually involve themselves in, Miyako couldn't help but wonder and worry despite herself. "Have you by any chance seen your husband?" Miyako tried her best to change the subject.

"I believe he was upstairs taking a bath," Ino replied, thankful for the change of subject. "Did someone call him for you already?"

"Yes," Miyako answered. "The young Lee went to announce that I had arrived."

"Then, that is in order," Ino said, unsure of what else to say.

There was a silence among the three individuals. Takeo tried to fill his mind with other thoughts. He wanted to keep himself as distracted as possible yet he still watched out for anything that might happen to Miyako, his dark eyes remained vigilant. Ino felt uncomfortable, thoughts running through her mind about her husband. She regretted being with him, Ino should have listened to Miyako before. She should have known better, she should have known that Sasuke and herself would never be happy together. Miyako was right all those years ago. It would have pained Ino's ego to admit it, but at least she wouldn't be miserable. Miyako on the other hand wondered what had happened to Ino after all this time. She did not understand if Ino had merely suffered over something years ago and this was her new way of being, or if Sasuke had done something. For some reason, she had a feeling that Sasuke and Ino were not getting along. Concern quickly flooded her body. There was something very wrong going on in the Uchiha Castle, and she _will_ get to the bottom of it.

{:::}

Naruto awkwardly climbed out of the bathtub with Sasuke's help. A blush was on Naruto's face as Sasuke then wrapped a towel around him. Sasuke merely smiled and kissed Naruto tenderly. The servant did not shy away from this he merely accepted the kiss and decided not to fight back. Onyx eyes gazed at him curiously.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked. The blond did not want to respond he did not want to start another argument, he merely wished that Sasuke would leave him be for now. As Sasuke's _Mistress_, he would have to learn to accept his new role in life, but he wasn't quite ready at that moment. Naruto tried his best to come up with some kind of excuse.

"I'm just tired," Naruto responded softly, rubbing his backside, looking away from Sasuke and trying to act as sheepish as possible.

"I am sorry," Sasuke said quickly. "I did not mean to be so rough on you." Obviously Naruto's plan had worked.

"It's fine," Naruto said. "I can take it."

"I am rather aware of that," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's comment, not expecting such a thing from his Master. His _new_ Master. That as well still bothered Naruto to think about. Not only was he Sasuke's lover, he was Sasuke's personal servant now as well. There was no way of avoiding him now. There was no way of distancing himself from the man he loved, the same man that now planned to use his body. Cerulean eyes started to water again, Naruto hung his head to hide the tears that threatened to escape. The man that owned his heart now owned his body and there was nothing he could do about it, the love of his life had cast his heart aside in order to marry someone else. Their union – if it could even be called that – would be kept in secrecy. The love that he feels for Sasuke would have to be kept locked away, or it would destroy him. Sasuke merely wanted sex from Naruto. The Prince said sweet words, but they meant nothing – those sweet words were also vowed to his wife, at their _wedding_. The man that had loved his body mere moments ago showed him kindness, but that was only to go accordingly with the act. The man that Naruto was in love with was a charmer, a Prince with proper manners. Sasuke had said, "I love you," but that didn't mean anything. He most likely only meant it when they were young and foolish – Sasuke must have been mistaken. Sasuke did not love Naruto, he merely wanted his servant to give him what he wanted.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke called out firmly.

The servant's head snapped up immediately, feeling alarmed. Concern obvious on Sasuke's face.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. He held Naruto's face delicately in his hands and wiped away the tears that Naruto had failed to notice before. "What is the matter, my love?"

Naruto cringed as he heard Sasuke address him in such a manner. He didn't want the Prince to say such things to him, he did not wish to hope for the Prince's love. Why couldn't this playboy merely make what he wanted clear and not make Naruto's heart flutter like this? Naruto didn't want sweet words, he wanted to forget about the love he felt. He wanted the sex to be meaningless and to have a reason to hate Sasuke and stop loving him. He wanted to feel absolutely nothing.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked concerned more than anything. "What can I do for you? I will do anything. Tell me what you want."

_Leave me alone. I want to stop loving you_, Naruto thought, but he dared not speak the words aloud.

"My love, say something," Sasuke said desperately, wanting some kind of answer from Naruto. He wanted to know that his angel would be okay. Naruto managed not to groan from the title he was called.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered, "I'm just really tired."

Sasuke immediately took Naruto into his arms and rushed into his bedroom. Placing the blond down delicately, Sasuke soon scrambled to get some clean clothing and gently began to dress Naruto. Naruto wanted to resist, to take care of himself and demand Sasuke leave him be, but as Sasuke tended to him with such care and affection he did not have the heart to do it. Every time he intended to send Sasuke away for his own good, they would merely end up arguing and still – at some point – it would lead to some kind of physical interaction. Why fight back when it was going to end the same way? He did not want to fight anymore, there was no energy left for such a thing. Sasuke could do what he wanted with him, the Prince would always get what he wanted regardless. He announced having Ino as his bride, and he claimed her. He said that he would own Naruto, and he took what he wanted. Why should a petty servant's love stand in the way of the Prince's lust?

Dark eyes studied Naruto patiently. There was something wrong with his angel. There was something that was bothering this young blond and Sasuke had to get to the bottom of it. They had just made love once more, he had claimed Naruto as his permanent lover yet this moment was still not happy. Sasuke should feel overwhelmed with sheer joy, Naruto and Sasuke would be together now, but there was something that was tainting this union. So what was the matter? What was complicating this perfect moment? It was something that was bothering Naruto. Clearly Naruto did not want to speak of it, he had already tried to lie his way out of it but Sasuke knew better. The Prince was truly concerned about Naruto and his physical state, but he knew that was not the problem. He knew his lover's body. If Naruto were feeling physical discomfort, pain should not be seen in his eyes in that way. It seemed as though his angel felt betrayed, not uncomfortable.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, wanting to approach this matter calmly. "I know you are not telling me the entire truth." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Naruto would speak his mind – he did not. "What is truly bothering you? There is something on your mind, and it pains you to think about it. Please tell me."

Naruto couldn't bear to look at Sasuke. The Prince was being too caring, too benevolent towards him. He wished the Prince would merely vanish, yet at the same time he wished that this man would never leave his side. Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke could love him more than anyone else in the world, and that Sasuke belonged to him, and only to him – not to his wife. He frowned for a second, thinking back to the newlyweds and the future they could have together. Sasuke already belonged to someone else, and could never be Naruto's true companion. Sadness engulfed him once more.

{:::}

Lee knocked on the door, loud enough so it was impossible for Sasuke not to hear. "Master Sasuke, Princess Miyako is here to see you, she is waiting downstairs," Lee announced. A few seconds passed as Lee waited for a response. "Master?"

"I will be down there immediately," said Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

"Is there anything that you need me to bring you before then?" inquired Lee.

"No, that is quite alright." A few seconds passed by, as if Sasuke was waiting for Lee to leave.

"Are you sure? I could bring you –"

"No, thank you," replied Sasuke curtly.

Lee waited this time, feeling as though he should wait for some kind of command. He heard someone walking around the room, rustling of clothing, Sasuke must have been getting dressed now. But then Lee heard a rustling, separate from Sasuke, there was someone else in the room. The servant was unsure if he should wait for Sasuke to leave his room or not, but decided it was best to simply pass the message on to Miyako. The Princess would then know how to handle the situation. As he turned to leave however, he heard something peculiar uttered by the young Master, "Please my love, tell me what is wrong and I will fix it as soon as my cousin leaves. It will not take long." Lee waited, wondering what Ino would say – for that is whom he imagined was in the room.

"You need to go tend to her," said a male voice, avoiding the subject that Sasuke wanted to know about. Lee's eyes widened, he recognized the voice but still couldn't completely process what was going on.

"I am absolutely certain that she would be delighted to see you after such a long time…" Sasuke's voice sounded pleading, completely unlike him – Lee wondered how Sasuke's 'love' would respond.

"If you recognized me after so long, why wouldn't she?"

"… I need you by my side."

"You don't, you'll be fine without –"

"Stop doing this. For once, could we not argue about anything petty? I want you by my side, not simply because Miyako is here. I want you by my side for the rest of my life."

There was no response. Lee could hear Sasuke stand and sigh after a few seconds of waiting.

"It seems to me that you doubt what I tell you," said Sasuke firmly – but he sounded more hurt than mad. The other man hesitated once more.

"It's not that," he sounded regretful for his previous statements, "it's just that…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"You do not feel the same about me?"

"…" Another silence.

"It is odd. At first, I thought that you would say you do not love me, but now I see that is not the case. I can see it in your eyes, even on the very expression you are giving me at this moment. Yet, you still seem like you wish to deny it. Truthfully, I do not know what is more infuriating, the fact that you love me but do not wish to tell me, or the fact that you want to lie to me about how you feel." Sasuke's tone was rather icy now.

"Sasuke, don't say that," the male sounded desperate, "don't speak to me that way!" Sasuke sighed.

"I am not in the mood to deal with this right now, I need to greet my cousin," muttered Sasuke. Lee could hear footsteps head toward the door, he stepped back.

"Sasuke, wait!" cried the male after him.

The door opened, revealing a rather disgruntled Sasuke. Dark onyx eyes met Lee's shocked gaze, and soon both sets of eyes revealed surprise.

"Have you been standing there this entire time?" demanded Sasuke, more afraid than angry.

Lee simply nodded. Sasuke's back stiffened, he gazed back and saw Naruto, then turned back to Lee. The Uchiha did not know what to do. Had this servant heard anything? Or had he? If so, was Sasuke to deny the incident? Would it go away if the Prince pretended that it did not occur? But what if Lee spoke out of turn about it? What if Lee used it against Sasuke? Onyx eyes gave Lee a stern gaze.

"Go back to your work then," ordered Sasuke, as stern as his gaze.

The servant nodded again, but couldn't help but gaze into the room. The blond seemed just as surprised as the other two males. Naruto dared not speak a word, he froze in place, horrified. Lee's eyes shot down to the ground as he hurried off down the hallway, disappearing like he wished his thoughts would.

"Get dressed," Sasuke ordered Naruto. "Do not be here when I get back, Kiba will inform you of your new chores." He paused. "If you think it wise to speak to Lee, do so. If not, let me handle it as I see fit." Sasuke closed the door behind himself, not bothering to look at Naruto before leaving.

Naruto's insides stung with Sasuke's cold tone, it hurt him to be treated in such a way. Even worse, this already damned union between them was now found out, and he felt dirty – mainly because Sasuke was trying so hard to hide it. If Sasuke wanted Naruto by his side, why did he feel so threatened about someone finding out? Naruto knew precisely what the answer was, but he still wished it wasn't so. Then maybe all the promises Sasuke seemed to make Naruto might come true, along with Naruto's wish of having Sasuke as his own.

{:::}

"So," Miyako began awkwardly, "what shall be the name of our long awaited Uchiha heir?" Miyako dared not gag after uttering such a question, especially after asking a seemingly upset Ino. She had never imagined herself in this position, being compassionate towards Ino, but she found herself doing such a thing right now regardless. Maybe it was the broken look in Ino's eyes? It brought up an overwhelming amount of pity inside the vibrant Princess.

"What?" asked Ino, not understanding the question entirely – mainly because Miyako had asked it, why would this Princess care?

"Your – erm – child," said Miyako. "What would you like to name him?"

"… There is no possibility of such a thing, so it has not crossed my mind," Ino said stiffly. She did not understand why she was saying this to Miyako – there were no true reasons to tell her the truth. Yet she found herself spilling out the truth regardless.

"No possibility? Are you infertile?" asked Miyako, bewildered about the union now, and wondering how Ino could know so early – a day after the wedding, even.

"That is not what I mean. I have not…consummated the marriage with my husband." Ino wanted to bite her tongue. Miyako did not respond at first, she did not know how to feel.

"Why not?" was all that Miyako could think to ask.

"My husband… My husband is –"

"– Not ready for a heir," finished Sasuke as he walked down the steps.

All three individuals gazed up as the young Prince made his entrance. Takeo was the only one that was truly indifferent to the Uchiha, he never cared much for him. Sasuke was not a significant person in Takeo's life, thus he truly did not care. Miyako and Ino were a different story. Ino felt horror sweep over her, wondering what Sasuke would do. She knew that Sasuke would not hurt her physically, but what he could say or do alone was enough to frighten her stiff. As for Miyako, she felt curiosity and concern. She sensed something different about her cousin. The dear boy that she had grown up with had changed, but she couldn't place a finger on the changed quality within him. The change was significant, that much she knew, but she did not know what it meant – or what it meant for Ino. Although this Princess loathed Ino, she could not help but be concerned – Sasuke was capable of very vile things when he wished it.

"I have not been to bed with my bride yet," said Sasuke, strolling to Ino's side but being careful not to touch her as he reached his destination. Miyako could not help but gaze at the couple with a bewildered expression on her face – the couple seemed wrong, very wrong. "I do not wish to have a child at this time."

"And what is your reasoning for that?" asked Miyako, skeptical of Sasuke's statement. "Do tell." Sasuke smiled, his cousin was always quick on the uptake.

"I do not see why you need my reasoning," replied Sasuke.

This time, Miyako glared at Sasuke. There was something wrong. Ino's eyes had been glued to the ground as soon as Sasuke had approached. Sasuke was being an ass – even more than usual. And he was acting this way towards his _cousin_ of all people. She did not like Sasuke's new attitude one bit.

"Cousin," said Miyako calmly, knowing she had to take a different approach to get to the bottom of things. "May we speak in private? There is something I wish to speak to you about…" Takeo's eyes darted towards Miyako quickly, alarmed.

"And what would that be?" wondered Sasuke.

"I need your advice on a personal matter," Miyako lied, trying to sound convincing and urgent.

Sasuke gave Miyako a curious gaze. The Uchiha had given his cousin advice on certain subjects in the past, but in recent years she had not come to him for anything. Further, she had only brought up these matters in private – she only mentioned that she needed advice when they were already alone. Never had she allowed herself to look so desperate in the presence of others. This was peculiar – she clearly had something planned, but he felt no threat, his cousin was no threat to him since there was nothing she could do to change anything.

"As you wish," said Sasuke briskly, seeing no harm in speaking to Miyako.

"Let us go to your study then," announced Miyako. She turned to Takeo. "Wait for me in the kitchen, I shall call for you later and tell you what our plans are – if we shall stay or depart." Takeo nodded, bowed to Miyako and the other two of higher class, and left.

Sasuke did not bother to glance at Ino as he turned and led the way to his study. Miyako merely followed Sasuke, too busy coming up with questions for her cousin, that she did not acknowledge Ino as she left. Behind the familiar closed door, Miyako finally flat out grimaced.

"Do you mind telling me what the _hell_ is the matter with you?" demanded Miyako, feeling outraged at Sasuke's ridiculous behavior.

"I do not know what you speak of," replied Sasuke calmly.

"Do not play dumb with me, Sasuke!" snapped Miyako. "You know precisely what I am asking you!" She pointed in the direction from which they came from. "_What have you done to her?_" Sasuke did not respond for a while, he found it interesting – and rather insulting – that Miyako even cared about Ino's current broken state.

"Nothing," answered Sasuke. "I have done absolutely nothing to her." Miyako merely stared at Sasuke, feeling as though he was lying. Then again, she had a feeling that he wasn't. maybe that _was_ what he had done to Ino?

"… That is what you did, did you not?" wondered Miyako. "You married her, but you have no intention of consummating the marriage?"

Sasuke laughed lightly, running the sentence through his mind and loving the simplicity of it. He truly had no intention of keeping Ino. Naruto was the person he wanted. It did not matter what happened between them, Sasuke managed to resist frowning, he would always want Naruto – and no one would get in the way of that.

"Is this about her servant?" whispered Miyako. Onyx eyes quickly darted to Miyako, shocked. How did she know? "You are after that servant girl, are you not?" It took a few seconds for Sasuke to put the pieces together in his mind. His cousin had known that Naruto was a servant, what she did not know was that Naruto was in fact a male.

"Why are you asking these questions? Did you not have another matter to speak of?" Sasuke avoided the question, yet he knew there was no point, Miyako had clearly not intended to speak of anything else. She sighed and took a seat, her eyes no longer on Sasuke.

"You are an idiot," she sighed.

"There is no need for name calling."

"We both are, do not fret."

"Both of us?" Sasuke felt confused for once. Why would Miyako include herself? There was absolutely no reason for her to say that since Sasuke was the one that had fallen in love with a servant and – "Are you pregnant?" It was Miyako's turn to laugh lightly. She shook her head.

"I cannot have children, Sasuke," Miyako breathed, feeling rather sad. "I wish I could, but I cannot."

"And you have tested this out with your servant?" questioned Sasuke. Miyako gave Sasuke a level gaze.

"At least I was not unfaithful to my _spouse_," she muttered in an icy tone. Sasuke's nostrils flared, he looked away from her and took a seat.

"Ino means nothing to me," said Sasuke.

"Then why marry her?"

"I am in love with her servant, how else can the last Uchiha be with a Yamanaka servant?"

"Sasuke, you are the last male of your family, any female you choose can be your bride. Why drag that useless Princess Ino along? Does your _Mistress_ want this affair? If she _truly_ loved you, she would not allow –"

"You do not understand." Miyako waited for Sasuke to continue.

"What do I not understand?" Clearly she had to keep questioning him.

Sasuke huffed and ran his hands through his hair. One person had already found out about the affair, and Miyako knew _an_ affair had occurred – and would continue. Then, why not come clean? Why not tell Miyako that he was gay, and that his lover was the servant of his bride? And the only way to have his lover near without it compromising either of them would be to marry Ino.

"What troubles you, cousin?" Miyako's voice was soft and tender.

"I am in love with a servant, but it is not _any_ servant…"

"Of course not, how could she be? Clearly she is special if she has won your heart."

"That is not it, this servant…" He couldn't manage to cough up the words.

"I know how you feel, Sasuke. I feel the same way about Takeo, but I dare not tell him, regardless of what we have been through." Sasuke couldn't help but smile and look up at his cousin as she spoke those endearing words.

"He feels the same for you. He has felt that way for years."

"What?" Miyako was truly thrown off guard by this. Sasuke chuckled.

"He has loved you for years, had you not noticed?" Sasuke _had_ noticed Takeo and the way he followed and looked after Miyako.

"I had not…"

"He would do anything for you. He would die for you…" Sasuke then recognized that he would do the same for Naruto, and he soon felt sick. How could it be difficult for him to say that his lover was male, if Sasuke would gladly give his life for said man?

"I know…" Miyako seemed as though she wished to cry. She wanted to be with the man she loved, but a Princess did not have the luxury to pick whichever partner she wished. Sasuke could understand how she felt all too well.

"I cannot be with the one I love either," said Sasuke, trying to make Miyako feel better.

"Sasuke, if you love her, then divorce Ino and take your other half as your bride! Negotiate something with the Yamanaka family or _buy_ her. No one can say otherwise to you, you are rich and the last of your family! They have no choice but to give her –"

"It is not a woman."

Miyako stared at Sasuke for a long while. She was speechless, she did not know if Sasuke was being sincere or not.

"The servant that I am in love with is not a woman," announced Sasuke. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"_What_!" exclaimed Miyako, she rose to her feet and was about to start demanding answers. Sasuke rose just as swiftly and covered his cousin's mouth.

"Calm down," Sasuke whispered urgently. "No one must know. Not another soul can know about –"

The door to Sasuke's study swung open, and a troubled servant walked in carrying cleaning rags. The servant stopped dead in his tracks as his wide cerulean eyes tried to decipher what was going on. Miyako shoved Sasuke away and she stared at Naruto, utterly dumbfounded and shocked.

* * *

That's the end of chapter nine! Thank you and please review! I like knowing what you guys think... Until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
